


Eternal Sleep

by AkiieLoo



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga), Devilman Crybaby - Fandom
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Akira swears a lot, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - student, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dark, Death, Domestic Fluff, Embarrassment, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, High School, Human Ryo, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, Intersex, Intersex Character, M/M, Miko is the meme master, Miko makes a lot of puns and jokes at first, Mpreg, No Angels & Demons, Other, Painful Love, Post Mpreg, Pregnancy, Pregnant, Pregnant Sex, Redemption, Reincarnation, Ryo is intersex, Second Chances, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Unrequited Love, demons are humans, painful, student Ryo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-05-09 11:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 72,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14715056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiieLoo/pseuds/AkiieLoo
Summary: "You've been watching me the whole time? Why?"After countless loops, Ryo has got to the end of his string. He has had enough. He can't take it anymore. Ryo doesn't mean to hurt Akira, but he does. He doesn't mean too. It happens. All the time. It was a script. A puppet show where Ryo was a puppet and his strings were held by god himself. He couldn't take it anymore.‘You can’t go into an eternal sleep already.’





	1. Shattering Glass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hi! Hey everyone! I hope you'll give me a chance. This is my second story on Archive of Our Own!
> 
> This story is inspired by many stories on here! Many that touched me and inspired me to try to write my own. 'Satan is Tired' by your Narrative! and 'The Devilman Baby' series by DoubleDebiru and another being 'Dew' by Spidersrorg! too name a few...my favourite ones hehe~ They're very well written, and beautiful. So please go read them when you've got the chance! They're just...yeah.
> 
> I do have character that is sort of based on Louisa Durrell, from the durrells. I love that show. So go watch that too, if you've got the time! :'3 
> 
> A big thank you to Cloudfarer for working so hard on this! It's very appreciated!

It started the same way, and ended the same way. As always. It was never changing.

It was just so tiring. The pain was endless, and sometimes overwhelming. Long since the day – or time really – when he could just watch it all with unfolding strings. Long since the day, that nothing fazed him. He could watch it all, and take it all without so much as a tremble in his chest.

He wished he could go back to that time. The time where he just didn't care. When there were no emotions. When he didn't understand feelings, and love… love just didn't exist.

He tried all he could. He did everything… everything he could possibly do. He tried. He really did.

It was a thought that he kept. He held onto it, and he knew it was selfish of him but he couldn't help it. He knew he was being watched all the time, and they could see his thoughts but he just… didn't care. It was a thought. It was his thought, and it helped him. It held his hand through his troubles. The painful woes of the destroyed world around him.

He didn't remember the first loop; sometimes he wished he did but he just didn't. However that doesn't mean he didn't remember the loops that came after, because he did; but the truth is, he wished with all his might he didn't. It was the worst pain of all.

Remembering.

He had been trying to use his memories of the loops to his advantage. It was like a script, a play that was never changing. He could alter it, but it would always somehow return to the same ending. The ending of the lifeless corpse in his arms. He had tried so many things, all sorts of things that he thought would change things. Change things enough for a new result, but it wasn't enough; it never was.

He had long since abandoned Jenny. He had decided a long time ago that no matter how much he was fond of her – and he really did appreciate everything she did… as peculiar as it was, and just abnormal to his own ears – she was almost – almost and humanly – like a mother to him. A mother; such an uncanny word to him, but yet he somehow understood what a mother is now…

He left Jenny in one time loop and that is how it stayed. He even felt guilty about it. Sort of...

He missed her. Sometimes. It was better for her anyway. Is what he would tell himself, after all, she was his most loyal subject. Jenny had followed him literally into hell and back, and he supposed it might not have been fair to her, but it was better for her.

He could make a list that was more than one hundred things he had tried in order to sway the script. He had tried being more human and not kill anything, he had tried to protect humans and betrayed the demons. Sometimes he thought maybe he was being punished for betraying his demons like that.

Somehow, he still ended up killing everyone on the plain planet. It had become plain to him, almost boring and he had asked himself a million times why a planet of just dirt, water, and disease could interest his father so.

Even now, he doesn't understand why his father loves humans so.

He groaned. His body burned, and he awoke from his musing. He shook his head, and peered around the familiar mountain. His mountain; their mountain he reminded himself. He never could quite grasp the meaning of holding onto a precious memory, but this mountain made him feel just so warm!

It was one of the few things that had somehow survived. He often asked himself if father had done this on purpose to laugh at him, as he more often than not, tells himself that his father hates him. After all, what follows is the pillar of pain. A pain he will only ever feel once every loop, and the pain he dreaded the most.

Very lightly, he traced his pure white finger tips along the rocky surface of the mountain. It was just unusual that the mountain had kept the gentle surface it had always had. It was warm, and the only place that gave him a moment of peace. Even if it was also the spot that would start that pain.

He could feel the burning gaze on him.

He chose to ignore it, because one upon a time, this would have made him happy, but now it was a horrible necessity. Another important thing for his punishment.

He knew what this would lead to. He can't even feel that numbness of warmth known as happiness.

Akira glared at him, but he chose to ignore it. He had chosen to ignore whatever Akira does during these few hours because what would always happen was imprinted permanently into his head. Into his mind.

He was tired of it all anyway. He was just so exhausted of it. It wasn't even pleasant to him anymore. It was just an unstoppable necessity to his punishment. He'll never remember the first loop, the first time it had happened and the emotions it had caused him.

He would say he wished he did, or didn't, but even that was becoming tiring to him.

Even after it, he knew Akira still hated him. He could feel it in his bones, in his flesh and in his soul – if he had one…

He would never remember how or why it had happened or what lead up to it. He had tried too many times to keep count, but it just happened. All of a sudden, it would happen and then it would be over. Never long enough for him to hold onto, but always leaving him with anguish.

_'Say something. Anything. Don't just lay there.'_

_'Talk to me!'_

He wanted to say. But nothing escaped his lips. Instead, he stared at the river of red. It glowed brightly, and nowadays he thought of it as a sad beauty.

Instead he sat in a silent pool of his own ache. It was familiar. He felt it immediately, and he almost felt like crying. How utterly ridiculous of it. The feeling consumed him, it was something he shared with demons, men and most importantly woman. It was something different and he might even say awful.

Akira huffed.

He didn't need to look at Akira to know what emotion was expressed on his face. Disgust. Akira was disgusted with him, their act and even himself. It was understandable. He would be disgusted too, but he wasn't. Instead he was just sad.

He was sad. The only emotion he knew so well. More than the others, from his time as a human or pretending to be a human really.

Still so very disgusted Akira charged into the wind.

He watched Akira until he no longer could. He felt so very alone. He wanted to curl up there, and disappear so as to no longer have to feel. He didn't want to experience what happens next because it was so unfair.

His wings, long and magnificent, so white and just mocking, curled themselves around him. They tried to shield him, to protect him from the dead world.

It is such a sad thing. He tells himself.

He hates his wings, but they're trying to protect him… for now on, four out of twelve will permanently shield his middle.

The four wings that scream for him will do their best to keep his middle hidden. To shield away the ever growing stone that he just feels too much for, but at the same time, doesn't. It's already written that he'll become attached to it, he doesn't want to, but he will be.

It is written in the stars. The stupid rabbit in the moon knows it.

Now, he asks himself, what's the point in fighting? He already knew what will come of it. Father isn't kind to him. He knows it.

Still, he can't help but feel the small flicker of a flame inside of him. Of hope. How very-human of him.

He wants it so much that it hurts. He knows he'll never have it though.

He doesn't even know what it is.

~#~#~#~#~#~

Much later in time. Time, how funny that is.

He asked himself what Akira would do if he had ever told him. Once upon time, he would be itching to tell him. He would have been itching to see what Akira would do. Would Akira cease, pause or hesitate? Would he surrender, or would he push ahead uncaring?

It was something he had never done before. He had wanted to tell Akira, but now, he doesn't want to.

Because what was the point?

But that doesn't stop him from thinking about it. The thought continues to follow him, to plague him with uncertainty, yet that ache-warm feeling of want. It is not the same sinful want he had become so custom to either.

He has so many chances, but he never tells.

The human idea of family hurts. It burns him. It is like acid being pumped through his veins. He wants to ignore it, and does he best to do so. How could this be so important but yet not so important?

He doesn't understand.

He laid still. Ever so quiet as always. He could hear the bells ringing in the distance. It's a horrible buzz. A horrible reminder of what will never come. It was pointless to fight, he knows it but it will always be repeated. His eyes were black and brown with acceptance. It was script he couldn't fight again.

He laid still, so still, with his form curled around Akira's now half corpse. He stared up at the two moons that had formed from his anguishes. The three of them, on the very same mountain where they all met, underneath the light. He wondered to himself, what's the point in hoping. The flame should stay dead, as it would never happen.

A world the third of them would never get the pleasure to see.

It's cruel.

He closes his eyes as the sound of his brothers and sisters falls upon them. Ready to reset the world. Ready to reset their show.

He wondered if they were screaming, laughing or crying. Is there just one of them that understood his own pain?

Oh, how selfish of him.

_'They failed.'_

~#~#~#~#~#~

The time loop had been reset. The events had played again. This time he had done everything according to the script.

_'I'm sorry.'_

He had said throughout the whole play. Everyone he had killed, every demon, human and devilman, he had said sorry. What else could he do?

Like always, Akira had come to him sieving with anger and frustration. He clenches that girl's head tightly to his chest.

He knew he shouldn't even entertain the notion of jealousy but he does. It pathetic of him. Childish. He wants to slap himself, and remind himself what horrible pain he would gain from being with Akira.

From chasing Akira.

He remembers the thing he wanted, but could never have. The thing Akira will force upon him. He wanted to meet it, but knew he would never be allowed. It's oddly mean.

So when he looks upon that girl's head, he wills himself to feel nothing.

He listened mutely. He allows Akira to cry. To bellow out at him.

The betrayal – his betrayal – must really sting. It hurts him because he doesn't want to betray him anymore. He doesn't want to betray humanity anymore. He doesn't want to do it anymore, but he has to.

Father's punishment is endless. But he hadn't asked for forgiveness.

Akira growled.

He looks at the girl's head once again. She had been kind, and sweet. Even during the loops where he had gone out of his way to talk to her, not by much, but only a little, she had been very – sickly so – nice to him. He would never forget her determination.

It made him think about the other girl. The one who shared the same name but felt she couldn't be that name. He wondered if she felt how he felt towards Akira, but to that girl. Now that he thought about it, the girl had been watching him as well, a few times he had gone to that school.

They had failed. He wasn't sure what they failed at, but they had. The brief, fleeing picture of a glowing beautiful red baton appeared in his head which brought upon such dread that it almost made him sad. He wanted to cry, he realized but the tears wouldn't come.

What did the baton mean anyway?

He had no idea what it meant, but as soon as it came, it was gone.

He didn't remember the red baton.

_'I'm sorry.'_

Is all he can say.

Akira roars.

~#~#~#~#~#~

He wondered if them coupling was a mistake. It only ever brought him pain.

~#~#~#~#~#~

It was time.

The final battle. It started as it always did. He could smell the anguish.

The strong stench of death was in the air. Before, he would have relished in it. He would have lived for it; it would even have made him feel that emotion of happiness. It made him sick. He didn't know the word to describe it.

It hurt him.

The four wings covered his stomach as always. He had never realized how large he was. He looked like a pig.

It was something he shared with woman. And for once, he wanted more humans around just so he could talk to a pregnant or already been pregnant female. He felt alone with this.

He did his best to avoid being struck too hard above the demolished planet of Earth. Even if he would never get to meet it, never get to hold it, never get to talk to it or even see its smile. Would the smile be like Akira's? Would it have been sweet, kind and beautiful?

He wanted to see its smile and its eyes.

But he would never get to see it.

Once or twice he had asked himself if it would matter. Why does it matter that he tries with his might to protect it? Even now with Akira's anger blazing brightly. The anger directed at him, directed at them.

He wondered if he could be so selfish enough to let Akira's anger hurt it. To save himself and it from the pain of never getting to meet.

But then, how cruel. To allow Akira to kill his own… his own thing without realizing.

He forced himself out the way of the incoming attack. He moves like clockwork. Only this time, unlike all the other times, he avoids being thrown to the ground below them.

He doesn't want to be selfish anymore. He's sorry. So very sorry.

He wants to be forgiven.

It is sudden. All of a sudden, and it tore his body apart. Tore himself apart.

He turned himself, and readied himself. He could feel the familiar feeling of power building inside him. It grow at his fingertips. There is no smile, no grin, only tears and a broken heart. The blinding light of death, it fill him and is almost overflowing.

_'I'm sorry father! Please forgive me!'_

He knew this attack would put Akira into an enteral sleep. He didn't want to do it, but he had no choice. It is written. It is a script.

He doesn't realize his eyes are hurting.

Akira – out of a forced spiteful intent – prepares himself to be thrown directly into the middle of his attack.

The worst blow he could do.

He follows after him. His body trembled with the familiar sensation of sadness upon seeing the corpse of Akira. He wants to fall to his knees, and take Akira into his arms.

However, what comes instead is hundred times worse. It is not following the script! It is new, and other-worldly scary.

Suddenly, a thick metal pole that is unlike anything else is shoved inside him. It comes straight from between his legs and straight up to his the top his head.

_It **fucking** hurts!_

He _screams_!

It's unlike anything he had ever experienced. It burns him from the inside out, and rips his body apart. He can't move. He is floating with his body tensed up from the sudden, unfamiliar pain. His eyes wide and frozen.

The quiet voice on the end of the horizon is lost to the blinding pain that over comes him. It's nothing old, it's all so very new!

He falls to that mountain. Their mountain of precious memories.

He is trembling. No, he is squirming on the warm stones. Alone.

So very alone!

It is the most agonizing pain he had ever felt. His body felt like it was being split in two. His lower back burned as if acid had been thrown over the white skin. All twelve of his wings curled in tightly from the pain.

This… this pain was not a part of the show.

He curled in tightly. He brought his legs as high as they could go, upwards. There, there was a pressure, a pressure unlike anything before, beginning to form in his lower body. His eyes were frozen like ice.

He was panting. Was this his father's new punishment? Was the script just not enough anymore?

Why?! It was not worth this pain! Nothing was!

He shut his eyes as tightly as he could. The excruciating pain was too much. It was like all of his feathers, all his wings here being ripped out of his body and selfishly; he thought it probably would have been better than this pain.

A strange feeling coated his legs. He was scared! Too scared to look down. Too scared to look at his own legs.

Water? It felt like water was being coated over his legs. His thighs. It was unlike he was peeing, it was different and he felt cold for the first time. So cold.

Despite the horrible pain, the pain that became even worse as the time went on, his eyes were dry. Not a single tear. How was that possible? He knew he should be crying, screaming, sobbing or wailing. But nothing came out. Nothing came from his throat.

Why can't he cry?

The pressure he had been feeling became ten times worse. It was as if his innards had decided that it would be a good time to leave his body, and his body must have agreed because even without his willing it, it began to push along with the pressure.

Why? Why is he pushing?

What is he pushing?

Something was obviously wrong, something very serious.

This body of his was in too much pain and the pressure he was feeling was paralyzing him in place.

He tried to curl in even tighter, but he couldn't move any of his limbs.

How should he react to these strange feelings?

Should he push along with the pressure and his body or should he try his best to relax and hope that he could just go into an enteral sleep like Akira…

Oh, Akira…

The amount of pain and pressure hit him like a rock and he couldn't help but cry out. He clawed at nothing, but ripped his fingers into the mountain stones underneath him.

His body was demanding that he push along with it, and as worried as he was about the consequences of listening to his body.

In such agony, he turned his head and peered at Akira. He wanted to reach out to Akira. To hold onto him as his body screamed at him to push. He slowly reached a jerky hand out and against what he thought was possible, he was able to grab onto Akira's hand.

It's cold. It's limp in his hand, but it gives him comfort.

He wants to cry out Akira's name, but instead he screams again from the pain. He holds Akira's lifeless hand tightly.

He pushed.

He pushed as hard as he could. The pain and pressure lessened for a few seconds, but then it was back.

He pushed again.

He continued on with this ritual. He pushed when the pain and pressure returned. He took deep breathes when it was absent.

He felt something that completely threw him off balance.

Something was leaving his body.

He could feel it, he could feel something coming out of him.

Something big. Too big! It shouldn't be possible, but it was. Something was coming out of him.

Was… was it one of his organs?

Could an organ be falling out of his body? He had never heard of any such thing happening before, but it must have because it was sure as fucking happening right now.

Could he push the organ back in; and stop the pain?

With his other hand, his free hand, he reached down between his legs. His fingertips brushed it and he felt a shudder of confusion.

Another wave of pain and pressure hit his body and he involuntarily pushed. He cried out into the dead world around him.

Whatever it was it had come out even more, and before he could try to push it in again his body forced him to push it out even more.

And then…. it was _out_.

And just like that, the pain stopped.

He laid still on the stones. He stared up at the starry sky in silence. His fingers still gripping Akira's numb hand.

Suddenly, a bazaar cry filled his ears. It was goat-like, sheep-like.

The sound shrieked through the dead world, and he felt so… strange. His body hurt, it ached in ways it had not ached before. He forced himself to sit up.

He didn't want to, but he found himself releasing Akira's hand in favor of something else.

The thing that was crying, was a red blob. He stared down at it in confusion, before reaching for it. He carefully lifted the wiggling thing up, and held it in his arms. He stared down at it. The crying was coming from it.

Something in chest tightened.

He stared at the organ like thing. He realized it was blood. His blood.

This is what came out of him. What is it?

His wings unfolded. They flickered around him, and suddenly began to brush against the organ in his arm. He watched at the blood was being smudged from the… the skin!

How can an organ have black hair?

How can an organ look like that? A small nose, lips and ears. Fingers, and toes.

And so… so _human_ like.

It was crying. Crying loudly, but yet fading off as it cried.

He was so scared. So scared because he knew what it was, and yet he was worried.

It's _too_ human!

But he couldn't stop staring down at it. His fingers touching the surprisingly soft skin. He kisses the top of the head softly.

_'I'm sorry.'_

He's sorry it was born into an already broken, and demolished world. This… this was not following the script. He had never got to meet it, never got to see it, and it was just so beautiful.

The most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He wished Akira was still alive to see it too.

 _Akira_ … what would he have said?

It's no longer crying. It's silent, and he could now think straight.

Or at least, he wanted too… it's cold. Why is it cold? Is it supposed to be cold? Surely it was supposed to be warm, or a little warm?

His chest hurts.

Hurts more than when Akira went into an enteral sleep. It's the same hurt.

_'Please cry.'_

He shakes it desperately. He doesn't understand. His chest hurt so much. He pleaded for it to wiggle about again, just like it had a moment ago. He wanted to hear the crying again.

It's strange but he couldn't remember what the cry was like. What it sounded like but he had only just heard it a few minutes ago.

_'You can't go into an eternal sleep already.'_

_'You've just been born.'_

Tears swelled up at the corners of his eyes. He cuddled it to him. He presses it into his bosom, and holds it tightly. And just like all the other loops when his precious Akira went into an enteral sleep, he cried.

The tears streamed down his face. His wings wrapped around them. He laid down next to Akira, and sobbed into his cold, lifeless chest.

It wasn't fair. He had only just seen it.

It had just been born… and now it was gone. It had gone into an enteral sleep after its… its Papa…

They both had left him alone. Left him behind.

It was just so bazaar.

He didn't even get to see its smile or its eyes.

 _'I'm sorry. I'm sorry'_ he whispered. He kissed the top of its head again.

The bells of above ran out. It ached through the air, and the cries of his siblings returned. He could see them falling from heavens while glittering with beautiful golden. So beautiful unlike himself who was just so plain.

He couldn't stop crying. His own wailing echoed through the air.

_'No. Please. I can't do this again.'_

He couldn't do this again. He couldn't go through his again, not for another loop. This one had broken him unlike all the times before. It had never been born, it was always just restarted with its… parents?

Parents? That sounds so… strange to his ears.

~#~#~#~#~#~

_'Father. Please. I'm sorry. Please forgive me.'_

_'Forgive me. I've learnt my lesson. I was so foolish, I was immature, and selfish. I'm sorry. I don't want to cause any more pain. I've hurt to many people. Please. I'm sorry.'_

~#~#~#~#~#~

_'Please forgive me… Akira…I couldn't even protect our child…'_

~#~#~#~#~#~

**'My child. You've learnt so much. Yes, you've been so foolish, but you're so young. You will grow and learn more.'**

**'Forgiveness is not a gift, it is earned. Well done my child. This will be your final reset. You will earn forgiveness in this life.'**

**'After all, you're more human than angel now.'**

**'We will see.'**

 

_"Love doesn't exist. There is no such thing as love. Therefore, there's no sorrow. That's...What I always thought."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it isn't too bad <3
> 
> I love you all for reading it! This is the start of a long journey that follows Ryo as he gets reincarnated and confronts his own innerself.
> 
> Ryo will confront his emotions and feelings.


	2. And Her Name Was...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you for reading!
> 
> Hope you enjoy the new chapter!
> 
> A massive thank you to my beta: Cloudfarer for editing this!!!

He was born to a young woman in the East of London. She was much too young to have a child, and his father had run away when she told him. She became pregnant at the tender age of 16 years old. It was the first time he wasn't given up, not that he would know that of course. There was no memories of being an angel, there was no powers this time, he was normal.

He was born completely human this time.

The woman loved him. His mother loved him so very much. She held him in her arms and cried over him.

They both belonged to a Christian family. His grandparents disapproved of his mother's decision to keep him, but his mother was strong. She was strong and powerful. He would come to admire her for that very strength in the future.

Alex Danforth, after deciding to keep her baby boy, was disowned from her family. She left the Danforth's and took on a new name. She renamed herself Alex Asuka, after that actress she so very much loved.

Alex was a strong woman, and took the responsibility onto her shoulders. She loved him, and refused to bow to her family. She got a logical job at the small café, and moved into a rather rundown apartment above the local pub.

She didn't care for men much, even before she became pregnant, but she was a beautiful young woman. She had short curls of golden hair with large blue eyes, pale white skin with freckles. The sun was not kind to her, and would give her a sunburn if she stayed out to long under the sun. She had always been beautiful, she would always get men after her but once it was known she was knocked up, she never got so much as a look. She was ignored, and people talked about her behind her back.

Alex didn't care. She was doing this all for him, and bawled her eyes out when she finally gave birth to a beautiful little boy.

As a child, Alex was considered to be a little odd as she was obsessed with a type of little creepers. Little insects. One of the few museum's biology Ph.D. took pity on her after seeing the two of them in the museum every Saturday, and offered her a job. She was working as their assistant.

Alex took it with both hands. She took it by the horns, and worked her way up. Eventually she secured a well-paying job in the museum by collecting insect venom.

It was an odd job that truly did perplex him.

"Yes? Ryo Asuka is my son." Alex's voice spoke through the phone.

Ryo could hear her. He kept his head down as he listened to the headmaster talk with his mother. He honestly felt a little guilty because she was at work. Her job was full time, and it needed a lot of hours. But she liked it that way. More hours, means more money which leads to a better life is what she would say.

Ryo Asuka was an eleven year old boy. He had grown up in rather happy home, he guessed. His home life was much better than his school life. He hated going to school, and having to deal with the Nun's that ran it. He spent most of his time at school skipping classes, and hiding outside with a good book or two. He knew he shouldn't skip his lessons, but he liked to read, he liked to learn; just not from them.

Not from the Nuns.

Ryo didn't mind being outside. Even if it was raining. He found himself preferring the animals to the humans inside the school. Because he would sit so still while reading, the squirrels that lived in the trees would come down and perch on him for a few minutes. He liked animals.

He also spent his time avoiding the non-existent bullies who thought they could pick on him for being different from them. They're non-existent because he had never told his Mama about it, and avoided the subject when she tried to talk to him about it.

Ryo was not born mute. He could speak, he did have a voice box but he chose not to speak. He chose to not even try using his voice with them. They weren't worth it, in his eyes. Besides, they never bothered to find out if he had a voice, never even asked his Mama if he could talk. They thought he was stuck up, or he was a rude child. He could talk, but the vocal cords in his throat wasn't as strong as other peoples. His voice was quiet, soft and low. It was easily missed if one wasn't even trying to hear him.

Mama was the only person worth talking to.

Alex put in effort for him. She put in the effort to hear him.

Nobody seemed bothered if he was sent to the infirmary more often than a normal child should be. They were more than happy enough to ignore the strange boy with his strange, knowing blue eyes. He wasn't labelled a 'weirdo' for nothing.

Right at the moment, Ryo was sitting inside the office of the headmaster. He was placed on the chair in front of the desk. He was waiting for his Mama, he knew she was coming and wondered how she'll react?

His Mama was a bit of drama queen. She threw things out of proportion. He didn't mind it.

The double brown doors of the office swung open, and his mother entered. It didn't take long, the headmaster had only just called her barely ten minutes ago. He was a little impressed with how fast she had turned up. His Mama was always there for him.

She entered the office with her head held high. Her blue eyes automatically zoned down on her son.

"Ryo!" she gasped out in surprise. "My god. What happened to you?"

Ryo flinched. He quickly lowered his head, and quite pitifully, shrugged. He was a mess. His uniform was ripped, and barely hung onto his small form. His nose twitched, and bit back a groan of disgust. He hated dirt. He wanted to be clean, he liked clean clothes which is probably why he liked light colored clothes.

He winced as Alex grabbed him by the chin. She forced his head upward to get a better look at the nasty bruise on his face.

"Mrs. Asuka…" The headmaster began.

Alex narrowed her icy eyes onto him. "Ms. Asuka." She corrected.

The headmaster blinked at her before he nodded. Very briefly the look of disapprovement appeared on his face. It was no secret that the school frowned upon unmarried woman with children, but Alex gave no shit what they thought of her or Ryo.

"Of course. Ms. Asuka." The headmaster said. "I've called you here because Mr. Asuka has gotten into a fight."

Ryo frowned deeply. His eyebrows pulled together, and he scowled.

A fight! He wanted to say bullshit, but nothing came out.

"A fight? With who?" Alex asked.

Ryo heard the slight pitch in her voice. A pitch of disbelief because he was weak. He couldn't open a jar of gherkins without making his small white fingers burn a bloody red color. It was highly doubtful he got into a fight.

He liked gherkins. Most children do not.

"With Mr. Hopster." The headmaster said.

Alex snorted loudly. She placed her hands onto her hips. "Daniel Hopster? I find it very patronizing that this boy has been troubling my son for months now, and you chose to do nothing about but as soon as my son stands up for himself, it's suddenly all Ryo's fault." She stated firmly.

Ryo looked at his Mama. He stared at her in surprise.

"Now Ms. Asuka. Please, don't make allegations. We've never been made aware of such problems. This is the first time we're hearing of it." The headmaster replied sternly. "It doesn't change the fact that Mr. Asuka had, quite frankly, given Mr. Hopster a black eye. We do not tolerate such violence in our house of god."

Ryo snorted himself. House of god. It almost made him laugh, almost, because he had seen the other children doing much worse. He had been harassed for months now, much worse than Daniel gaining a stupid black eye.

"Oh! A black eye you say!" Alex began. "Then please do tell me why my son looks like he had been dragged through the fields and back? He has bruises, his uniform is ruined and, oh look, there's a cut here! I hope Mr. Hopster is going to be punished for what he had done to my son as well!"

The headmaster reeled back a little. He looked bewildered.

"Like I have already sated Ma'am. There is no evidence that Mr. Hopster caused this." The man said. "They're allegations. It is more likely he caused that himself."

Alex curled her top lip back, and bared her teeth. "Oh please, do tell how." She snapped.

The headmaster snorted himself. He crossed his arms over his chest. "He spends most of his time outside in the gardens with rodents rather than his lesson!" he stated and sent Ryo a piercing look.

Ryo stared back at him with half-lidded eyes. His face almost screaming 'yeah? So what' in fact, he almost shrugged in response.

"Why do you think that is? Because he is being bullied! He had been bullied ever since he came to this pitiful school!" Alex rolled her eyes. She shook her head, and was shaking with pure anger.

The headmaster stared back at the young woman. "And why do you think that is Ms. Asuka?" he asked.

"He's a bit different. That's all. That's why children are bullied you asshole!" Alex finally exploded. She had tried so hard to keep her composure but it had boiled too much. She couldn't stop herself.

Ryo blinked. He looked at his Mama in surprise. He hardly heard his Mama swear and even when she did, she would always try to make sure he never heard her. Hell, one time she had covered his ears and spelled it so he wouldn't hear it.

It was rather… silly but still, he didn't mind it.

"It's easy to see where his disgracefulness comes from." The headmaster said. His eyes narrowed, and he shook his head at Alex. "Don't use that language!"

Alex straightened herself. She glared at the headmaster. "Don't instruct me!" she cried in return.

"I am not one of your witless bitc… er, flunkies! The purpose of education is to bring the best out of children!" she said. Her blue eyes glanced at Ryo briefly.

"A father, no doubt, would have ironed out more of their short comings. I look forward to a letter of apology." The man said with another shake of the head.

"Oh." Alex sneered. "He won't be returning. God would be disgusted with this fucking school."

With that said, Alex reached for Ryo's hand. It was rather peculiar that his Mama was so angry, was fuming so much but yet held his hand rather gently. Ryo allowed himself to be pulled along, he glanced back at the headmaster as they left the office and almost laughed at his shocked face. His lips twitched, and he quickly turned away before chuckling under his breath.

Ryo walked with his head down. He held Alex's hand tightly. He listened mutely as his Mama muttered under his breathe about these people. He knew she was referring to the staff of the school.

However, he couldn't help but wonder if his Mama would punish him for this. His hands shook at the thought of it.

"Mama… will… will I be, um, punished?" he asked in quiet voice.

Alex paused. She twirled her head around, and swiftly her expression melted into something more warm and loving.

"Of course not Ryo. You did nothing wrong." She said sweetly. She brushed a hand through his short blonde hair.

Ryo nodded. He immediately relaxed at her words. He leant into her touch. The notion of being punished always worried him, always scared him. He knew it worried his Mama, because she had never punished him before.

He had never done anything wrong.

'You have done nothing wrong.'

Is what she kept telling him… but the same fear kept coming back whenever he thought of being punished.

"Mama." Ryo began to speak again. "How did you know that Daniel, and his friends were bullying me?"

Alex smiled. Ryo had spoken in such a small, mouse-like voice that if she wasn't so used to the way he spoke, she would have missed it.

"Well. Mama knows everything." She winked.

Ryo blinked. His freckled cheeks blushed pink, and he nodded once again. He turned away, and returned his attention to the pavement. He counted the cracks they passed, and avoided stepping on them because he didn't want to break his Mama's back.

"But Ryo. Why didn't you tell me?" Alex asked softly.

Ryo glanced up at her. He shrugged. "I didn't want to worry you." He said in a monotone voice.

Alex blinked herself. She smiled, and pulled him closer to her side. For an eleven year old, Ryo was very small, very short and most of the time, he was mistaken for a few years younger then what he is. He reached just below her elbow.

"That's very sweet of you, but I am your mother; I will always be worried about you." She said.

~#~#~#~#~#~

Ryo never did go back to that school. He wasn't surprised. He knew that when his Mama said something, it was law. She never changed her mind.

It was a few days later, and in the evening. It was the dinner time. They both sat at the table, and when it was just the two of them, Ryo was always talkative. He was interested in Alex's job, and quite liked hearing about what type of insects she had taken venom from today.

Recently, he had come to the conclusion that Alex had been studying spiders.

Alex made a deep hum. She turned her head, and looked at something next to her.

Ryo tried to see what had gained her attention, and when he had, he looked almost horrified. He looked rather worried in fact. Ryo quickly eased himself back. His small body sinking into his oversized baby blue sweater.

"I think there's something you'd like to ask me?" Alex asked in a gentle toned voice. It was her serious voice.

Ryo clocked his head. "I wanted to know why I wasn't allowed to change with the boys in my old class." He said without a faze. "Nor the girls. I had to change separately by myself for P.E. I got curious and decided to find the answer myself. I didn't want to bother you, as you was very busy with the False Black Widow."

Alex shook her head. "Even if I am busy, I will always have time for you Ryo. I'm your mother. It doesn't matter how big or small it is, I will always be able to be there for you." She said with the same smile that made him feel fuzzy inside.

"And this is a serious topic. You should have come to me." Alex added.

Ryo looked off to the side. He felt a bit surprised when he shouldn't. He knew everything about his Mama. This was typical of her. Still, he didn't like to bother her.

"I'm intersex. Right, Mama?" he asked for confirmation. "That's why it was so important for me to not change with either the girls or boys. Also the reason why you tried to sway me from P.E."

Alex breathed in deeply. "Yes. But that doesn't make you any different from any other child. I still love you. You're just special. I never told you because I didn't think you could handle it at the moment, but it seems you have proven me wrong, again." She said with that same smile.

Ryo found himself smiling in return. It made him buzz with a strange feeling in his chest.

"I'm just special." He said.

Alex nodded. She leant across the table, and ran her hand through his hair. "Yes. That's right. But that isn't a bad thing, at all. I had a feeling you already knew, but I didn't realize you were researching it."

"I wanted to know why I had both female and male parts. I found out that I am a person born with a combination of male and female biological characteristics." Ryo shrugged as if it wasn't anything new. "After finding out I am intersex, I didn't think it was a big deal."

"It isn't a big deal. It is just who you are." Alex confirmed seriously. "And if anybody ever tells you differently, you have my permission to sucker punch the ass… um, person in the face."

Ryo let out a quiet laugh. It was barely heard, but it was still there.

"Of course, Mama." He said.

Alex grinned. She winked. "And of course, if you want to talk more about it or have any other questions, you come to me." She added. She knew he probably wouldn't, because books and the internet was his best friend, but still.

She is his mother after all.

Ryo nodded. And then the conversation turned to Alex's job, with Ryo becoming curious about the most recent spider or spiders she had been studying.

"You're running out of spiders." Ryo stated after swallowing the little food in his mouth.

Alex blinked, and chuckled. "Oh? You've been keeping track, have you?" she said in amusement.

Ryo looked at her almost shyly. It was like the notion of being caught was embarrassing. He even blushed.

"Hmm." He nodded his head. "There are 650 spiders in England. 12 species have been recorded as being able to bite us. You had said you have recently been studying the False Black Widow, so I just figured…"

Alex smiled brightly. "You're right. I am. You would think 650 spider species would keep me busy for years to come." She said with a shake of the head, and ran her fingers through her hair.

Ryo smiled a little. "That's because you study more than one at a time, Mama." He stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Right you are, my son." Alex chuckled again.

Ryo turned his attention to the food on his plate. He went to put a little more into his mouth. It was a little black, from being burnt. Alex really does try, even if she couldn't exactly cook well. Ryo had to admit, she did her best to cook for him, however he had begun to learn how to cook himself. He wanted to start cooking for her, as she worked so hard and would normally come home late.

Also he couldn't live off pot noodles for the rest of his life.

"Ryo. What do you think about moving?" Alex suddenly asked.

Ryo blinked. The little meatloaf on his fork dropped to his plate. "Move? Move where?" he asked in surprise.

Alex flushed herself. She sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck. "Well. You're right. I am running out of spiders, in fact I am running out of a lot insects. Thought I do tend to favor spiders. It seems that insects in England are decreasing as the years go by, I need more." She explained.

"There are definitely more, greater species abroad." She added.

"Like in Australia?" Ryo asked and frowned.

Ryo didn't like heat. He may like animals, which included insects, but not the sun. He didn't like sweating, and getting sun burned like his mama would.

Alex laughed. "No. Not Australia. Thought someday we will go to Australia." She said.

"Oh." Ryo said. "So where would we move to? What place has more insects than Australia?"

"I want to study the stink bug, the denkimushi (Japan Electric Caterpillar), the house centipede, the giant centipede, the jorou spider and of course the huntsman spider!" Alex explain with excitement. "Even leaches!"

Ryo stared for a few seconds. He knew huntsman spiders were in many different locations around the world but…

"I also want to look at the Japanese giant hornet, and the mountain leech!" she added after a thought.

"So then you want to move to Japan?" Ryo asked.

"That's right. I want us to move to Japan."

~#~#~#~#~#~

After Alex told him they were moving to Japan, Ryo spent a long time researching up on the country. They were very different to England, in many different ways. He had took it upon himself to learn Japanese and then teach it to his Mama.

Alex had looked at him in amusement. She had entertained him. It never occurred to him that maybe she had already prepared for that. Ryo never thought twice about finding books on learning Japanese on his bed later that night.

Japanese was hard to learn, but he managed. Ryo was rather pleased with himself. Not that he would actually talk to people, he'll avoid it if he can… but still, learning a new language is an achievement for him.

"Ryo. You ready?" Alex asked. She walked into his bedroom while buttoning up her coat.

Ryo looked up at her. "Yes, Mama." He said.

Their small apartment had been packed up, and already sent off to their new home in Japan. All that was left were the suitcases the two had with them.

Ryo reached for his suitcase, and stood up straight. He had his light blue and white coat on. It was raining harshly outside, which he thought suited them moving. Even if he didn't really enjoy England, and got bullied quite a bit, it was still his home and maybe he would miss it. Maybe. He isn't sure.

"Will you miss it here, Mama?" he asked as she locked the door.

Alex looked down at him in surprise. "Hmm. Yes. I suppose I will. I raised you here for the past eleven years. However I'm excited about starting this new chapter of our lives." She said with a smile.

"Oh." Ryo nodded.

"I'm sure you'll miss this place too Ryo." Alex said.

Ryo clocked his head. "Will I?" he wondered.

Alex looked like she wanted to say something but decided against it. Instead she grinned, and patted him on the head.

"Well, I'm certain Japan will be a brand new adventure for us!" she said excitedly.

Ryo stared up at her. He made a soft 'hum' sound. "A new adventure? I wonder." He said more to himself then to his Mama.

Alex grinned widely. The grin showed all her white pearls, and finally the two were off. Not before stopping to drop the keys off. They made it to the airport a few hours before their flight, something Ryo didn't understand even after Alex tried to explain it to him.

"We should say goodbye to England when we're on the plane." Alex said after swallowing the mouthful of the burger in her hands.

Ryo looked up from his strawberry milkshake. "Why?" he asked in confusion.

Alex smiled. "I think it will be great way for us to finish this chapter, and start a new chapter!" she said cheerfully.

Ryo's lips twisted together. He tilted his head in more confusion. "But England is a country. It does not have any feelings." He frowned deeply.

"It's not about if something has feelings, Ryo. Baby. It more of a personal thing, for us. To break our attachments without any regrets." Alex said. She leant forward, and stole one of his fries.

Ryo pouted at having his Mama attack his fries. He shook his head. "So it's to make us feel better?" he asked.

Alex nodded. "Exactly!"

"Okay." Ryo said blankly.

"Anyway, I want you to eat all of that. I wish it wasn't all junk food but you haven't eaten much these past days. I think you're losing all that baby weight." Alex teased.

Ryo sniffled. He looked down at himself with his eyebrows pulled together. "Are… are you saying I'm fat, Mama?" he asked.

Alex laughed. She couldn't help it. Oh how she loved her son. "No. I'm saying you're too thin!"

Ryo pouted. He huffed, and returned to his chicken nuggets and fries. He nibbled on them slowly. He's too thin. How silly that sounded to him. He eats enough, he thinks.

Eventually the hours go by. They spent it by looking through the shops in the airport, or talking, or in Alex's case peeing because she had a small bladder.

Ryo couldn't help but feel a little anxious when it was time. He held onto Alex's hand as they went through the check-ins. He followed everyone else through the long corridor to the plane. The airplane that apparently would take them to Japan.

Airplanes are used to fly, apparently. Oddly, Ryo didn't like the sound of that. And even now, peering through the large windows and seeing the ugly looking white bird-like machines all lined up perfectly, they looked too much like cages to him. Too boxed in. He wished it was more free.

It was an excited thought. He was going to fly. He dreamt about flying, but he had bird-like wings. Seagull wings.

Alex had told him they were on the fast flight. No stops, just straight to Japan. He was so excited. His heart beat heavily in his chest. It made him feel a little dizzy, and he clenched his Mama's hand so tightly that he left little crescent-moon shaped marks on her skin, however Alex didn't seem bothered.

He got a window seat. The chair was pretty small, and he felt rather closed in. So many people in such a small space. He wasn't used to being around so many people, and before he knew it, he was fidgeting. He tried to relax, but couldn't.

Ryo only calmed down enough to relax when his Mama reached for his hand. She smiled comfortingly at him. It made a big difference for him.

The blaring sound of the airplane taking off made Ryo jump. He wasn't scared at all as it took off, but he was fascinated. He turned to look at the window, and felt his breathe become trapped in his throat. It was out of this world. He was enchanted with the view. It was something he had never seen before, and thought it was magical. He barely could turn away from the window.

"It's like we're really flying. Isn't it." Alex said.

Ryo nodded his head in excitement. "Yeah. It's so pretty." He said, breath-taken.

Alex chuckled. "It is. It's very beautiful." She said.

Alex made a loud gasp. She pointed through the window, and winked at Ryo. "Goodbye England!" she cheered childishly. "Come on Ryo. Say it with me."

Ryo pouted. He watched as the England disappeared slowly. Clouds began to cover the country. The place he was born and lived for the past eleven years. He wondered if he would miss it, probably not, but he still questioned himself.

"Goodbye England." He finally said after a few seconds. His quiet, and soft voice barely above a whisper. "I suppose you want us to say hello to Japan?"

Alex grinned at him. "Of course! That would be the perfect way to start our adventure."

"What if we fall?" Ryo asked without moving his eyes from the window. He didn't trust this metal box they were in.

Alex smiled. She moved closer to Ryo, and pulled him into a hug. "You don't need to be afraid of that happening, Ryo." She said.

"I'm not scared." Ryo interrupted. "I just don't like being in such a closed in space."

Alex hummed thoughtfully. "My, you're so brave. I don't like being in a closed in space either." She said.

Finally, Ryo turned his head to look up at his Mama. His icy blue eyes flickered down to Alex's other hand resting on the armrest and noticed her fingernails digging into the leather of the chair.

"Are you afraid of us falling then?" he asked curiously.

Alex's eyes widened briefly. "Am I afraid? Yes, I would say so. I've never liked heights, even as a child. I didn't like to climb trees." She admitted with a smile.

"I didn't know you are scared of heights." Ryo said in surprise. "I thought you wasn't scared of anything."

Alex let out a gentle laugh. "Everyone is scared of something Ryo. It's in our nature. There's nothing wrong with admitting you're afraid." She explained sweetly.

Ryo pouted. He scowled, and shook his head. "I'm not scared of anything." He said.

"Oh? Really? Nothing at all?" Alex asked.

Ryo looked back at the window. He sat in silence for a few seconds. "Nothing." He mumbled.

"But don't worry Mama. I'll protect you." Ryo added with one of his cute smiles.

Alex grinned. She kissed him on the top of the head.

"I know you will baby." She cooed.

The flight took 15 hours. 15 long hours of doing nothing much. Ryo had not minded as he didn't become bored easily like other children his age, or the other people on the plane. He was quite happy with watching the ever so changing view outside the window, or reading one of the books Alex had brought onto the plane with them.

Ryo might be a little different to other children, but he shared one thing with them. He fought it but even he was weak towards it. In the end, it won and Ryo's eyelids fell. He dozed off near the 6 hour mark, and slept for 5 hours straight before waking up from the growl of his stomach.

"Hello Japan."

Once the full 15 hours were up, Alex took Ryo's hand and the two was following everyone else through the corridor of the airplane. They're leaving the plane, and Ryo was rather anxious as he noticed the airport they had entered was much bigger than the one back in England, it also had way more people. Too many people.

He didn't like crowds. At all.

"Do you want to eat before going to our new home?" Alex asked.

Ryo peered up at her. He thought about it for a few seconds. If he said he wanted to eat, that meant they were going to spend more time outside with much more people. He was more tired than hungry. He was also curious about their new home.

"You want to go to our new home instead." Alex grinned. "That's alright. I know how difficult it is for you to be in crowds. Being in Japan will take us a little time to get used to."

Ryo gasped mutely. He was always surprised with how his Mama was able to read him. He kept his head down, and tried his best to avoid looking at the passing people. He only really ever looked up when the brightly colored letters on the walls, and signs caught his attention.

"Hiragana looks funny." Ryo said quietly.

Alex clocked her head. She looked at the words painted everywhere in right of them. "Hiragana is one form of the Japanese method of writing. It'll take a little time to get used to them, but I'm sure you'll pick it up in no time. I'm sure you'll be able to read them in no time." She encouraged brightly.

"I can already read them." Ryo stated.

"Hmm. Sometimes Ryo, I worry you study too hard." Alex sighed, but she held a teasing tone. "You can read them, but can you write them yet?"

Ryo blinked. His white cheeks flushed pink, and he looked back to his feet. "That's a bit harder for me." He admitted.

Alex smiled. "I'm sure you'll get the hang of it in time. You're very smart, my son!" she laughed.

"Anyway! Come on, let's get our suitcases and get out of here!"

Ryo sat quietly in the taxi. He stared out the window, and watched all the new places and new people they passed. It was so colorful, and very lively. It was different to England in so many ways but at the same time, it wasn't. He wasn't sure what he felt, was scared, worried or anxious about starting a new 'chapter' as his Mama would say.

The taxi took them through a range of roads before pulling out from the massive city to a more secluded area. Not many large buildings, there was one or two, but nothing like the crazy city they had been in a few minutes ago. There were so many trees; trees that ranged from very small to very big. There was a park, with a forest and a pond. Ryo wouldn't deny feeling a little pleased upon seeing the animals they passed.

"Oh look Ryo." Alex said. "That's your new school."

Ryo cocked his head back to see the top of a white building poking out from above the trees. He stared at it until they could no longer see it. He bites his bottom lip. He was in fact anxious about starting a new school. Anxious about going to a new school with new people his age.

Ryo didn't answer Alex and she didn't seem bothered. Instead she throw herself right into a pleasant conversation with the taxi driver. Ryo noticed he was much more polite then the taxi drivers in England. He wondered if all people here would be more polite.

Eventually the taxi pulled into a small apartment building car park. Ryo climbed out, as Alex paid the taxi driver. He ran his eyes around the building. It was small, two levels with a dark red painted roof and white walls. There was a green railing going up the front, and the steps curled around the left side of the apartment building which lead to the second landing. About 6 white doors lined the walls on both landings, with a single window next to them.

"Can you guess which one is ours?" Alex asked.

Ryo looked up at her, and then back to the apartments. He stared at them before pointing to the door on the second landing at the end, across from the staircase.

"That one is ours." He stated without a worry.

Alex smirked. "How do you gather that?" she asked in amusement.

Ryo smiled at her. "Because all the other doors either have something hanging on it, or the living room window has something in the window. Look, that one has a fat white cat sleeping on the window-sill." He said, and pointed to the door next to their apartment.

"Right you are." Alex chuckled. "Our apartment is number 12."

Ryo peered up at the apartment door. He gripped Alex's hand tightly, and allowed himself to be guided up the steps to the second level. He wouldn't deny he was rather excited about seeing their new home.

"I heard that they have a child your age Ryo. Maybe you guys can become friends." Alex said as they passed their neighbors.

Ryo looked at the door. The large, fat white car had rolled onto its back, and he snorted when it rolled off the window seal. He stared at the number '11' on the door, and then turned his attention away.

"Maybe." He said.

Ryo didn't want to get his hopes up. He had never had a friend before. He doubted he could really make a friend. He was too weird as the other children had always said. Ryo had already accepted it, he was weird, but who would like weirdness enough to become his friend?

Alex looked at him with sadness as she obviously was able to tell what he is thinking. She shook her head, and unlocked the door to their apartment. Many boxes were stacked up inside, along with their furniture. The boxes had black marker pen written on them.

The apartment wasn't very big. It was lovely though, it was warm and cozy. There was a small corridor first, connected to the door was a small step. Alex showed Ryo that is where they leave their shoes, and where coats were to be hung up. Further into the apartment was a wide room with the window that showed the outside world. The room was split with a kitchen, and a small wooden table in the middle of the room. To the left there was door leading to the bathroom, and then on the right wall, near the small corridor to the front door was two identical doors.

"Those are the bedrooms. Why don't you pick one?" Alex said, as she pulled one of the boxes with 'kitchen' written across it, out and placed it onto the table.

Ryo stared at the door. He slowly stepped up to the doors. "But they're the same. It doesn't matter which one I want." He said after a moment of silence.

Alex looked up from the box and laughed. "Are you sure?" she teased.

Ryo blinked. He pulled both doors open, and poked his head into each room childishly. He spun around on the balls of his feet. "Can I have this one?" he asked, while pointing to the door furthest from the front door.

Alex smirked. She nodded. "Alright-y." She said.

Their new home wasn't bad at all. It was very nice, and cozy.

"…Hello Japan…"

~#~#~#~#~#~

A few days passed since Ryo and his Mama had moved to Japan. It was incredibly slow paced. They didn't leave the apartment for the first days, only working together to unpack and set everything up. Sure it was slow paced, but they had fun.

Alex found Ryo's baby album and got emotional. They had spent an hour or two looking through it. Ryo couldn't quite grasp why the pictures of him as a baby made his Mama cry, but he hugged her which seemed to make her happy again.

The first room that was sorted out was his own room. Ryo's bedroom was pretty clean and tidy. Everything was neatly put away. Alex had put up shelves for him, and Ryo had filled them with his books. He had a desk, and a bed. A small window that didn't open all the way was above his desk. His room was mostly white, with baby blue here and there. He helped Alex set up her own room, which was similar to his own.

He noticed his Mama seemed to like purple… a lot.

Early on that day, they had went outside for the first time since moving to Japan. They went to the supermarket. Ryo stayed close to Alex as they went through the market, and picked out all the important assets they needed. Mostly food. It was an interesting experience.

Ryo noticed a lot of people looked at them. Alex had told him they were just curious and would eventually get bored. It still unnerved him.

They walked back the way they came to their apartment. Both held brown paper bags in their arms. Ryo didn't mind walking, he liked seeing the nature, bugs and animals they passed. They had to walk through the park to get back home.

People sure liked to run. Ryo noticed. He paused briefly, he watched as a few people ranging from different ages ran around the park.

He saw there was even a young girl that looked to be his age with them, however he grew uninterested, and quickly turned to his Mama. He didn't want to be left behind, and speed-walked after her.

They had been back home for a few hours now. Ryo had tried to read a little more, before going to help Alex with cooking dinner because, she couldn't cook. He wondered what she would be attempting to cook this time. Hopefully nothing too hard.

"Ryo! Ryo, baby!"

Ryo lifted his head. He turned to his door as his Mama appeared. Her hair was in a messy bun, with what looked like dirt on her face. Ryo's eyebrows pulled together. Just what had his Mama been doing?

"Ryo. We've been invited for dinner by our neighbors." She grinned. "I think it'll be great if we get to know them."

Ryo clocked his head. "Our neighbors? The one with the fat cat?" he questioned.

Alex laughed. "Yup. That's the one." She said cheerfully.

"Okay." Ryo nodded before he narrowed his eyes. "But Mama, you should probably shower."

Alex blinked. She turned her head to look into the mirror she had put up for Ryo by the door and pouted. "You saying you don't like my new makeup?" she joked.

Ryo rolled his eyes. "Makeup. Mama. That looks like dirt. What have you been doing?" he questioned. His blue eyes swimming with curiosity.

"Nothing much. I found a nest of centipedes underneath the apartment complex." Alex explained.

"Did you go under the complex then, Mama?" Ryo asked in disbelief. Especially when Alex just grinned, and backed out of his room.

"Dinner's in an hour. So get ready baby." Alex called out behind her.

Ryo sighed deeply. He leant against his desk, with his chin on his hand. He groaned softly. He didn't like meeting new people, he never knew what to say to them, and was always worried that he might have offended them by mistake. He had done it a few times before, although not on purpose.

He wondered about their neighbors. Alex had said they had a child his age, he wondered if that meant they would be going to the same school? The only thing he knew about his neighbor was their awful taste in music. It was too high pitched, and just too cringy.

An hour later, Ryo and his Mama was standing outside their next door neighbor's door. Ryo glanced up his Mama, and noticed she looked nervous. He had never seen her so nervous before, he reached up and took her hand.

"It'll be fine. Mama." He said comfortingly.

Alex jumped. She looked back at him and smiled. "I can always rely on you, Ryo." She said.

Ryo smiled. He squeezed her hand, and finally watched as she knocked on door number '11'.

They stood silently, and listened to the sudden loud sounds erupting from the other side of the door. Whoever was on the other side was rushing about. Loud footsteps echoed through the wooden door, and even muffled voices.

Alex and Ryo shared a look before the door was pulled open.

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry about that!" a female voice said.

Alex blinked owlishly, and a strain smile pulled at her lips. "N-No, no it's completely fine." She said with her hands shaking in front of her.

An older woman stood in front of them. She bowed repeatedly, before gasping and quickly stepped to the side. "I'm sorry! Please, come inside!" she said bashfully.

Ryo stared at her for a few seconds. He then looked up at his Mama. The woman was very skittish. He didn't know why. Was, was it because she was just as nervous as they are?

"Ah. Hello. I'm Alex Asuka!" Alex decided to introduce herself. Her face turned pink from embarrassment. "Ah. I'm sorry. I mean Asuka Alex, and this is my son, Ryo."

"H-Hello." Ryo meekly said. He bowed a little, with his head down.

The woman smiled brightly. "Oh my. You're adorable!" she squealed out.

Ryo jumped when she grabbed him the cheeks and pinched them. He stared with wide eyes, having not expected the older woman to do that. He arched back, and tried to stay still as possible. He could only hope she would let go soon, as his cheeks were beginning to burn.

"You're so cute. Such a lovely boy!" she chuckled.

Ryo stumbled back a little. He blinked furiously. He moved to stand behind Alex, with narrowed eyes. His cheeks had turned red from the pinching.

Alex sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck. "Thank you. Ryo doesn't talk much, so you'll have to excuse him." She said for Ryo.

"That's quite alright!" The woman laughed. "My name is Kuroda Airi."

Airi was tall, with auburn short hair that curls upward into her cheeks at the end. She has dark eyes with tan skin. She was beautiful, but not nearly as pretty as his Mama, Ryo decided.

"Oh! Airi, it's lovely to meet you." Alex said.

Airi smiled in return. She tilted her head. "Well, come in, come in!" she said eagerly.

The Kuroda's apartment was much bigger than their own. It was the first thing that came to Ryo's mind as he shyly stepped in behind Alex. It made sense as he heard Airi tell his Mama that she lived here with her husband, her mother and her daughter.

He supposed that meant the kid next door was a girl. Ironic.

A man entered the living room from one of the many doors. He was tall with board shoulders. He wore a black suit, with a tie, it looked like he had a good job somewhere. Probably not as exotic or cool as Alex's. Ryo guessed he was Airi's husband.

"Ah, you must be our new neighbors." He said with a weary but kind smile. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

Alex smiled. She bowed her head nervously. "It's my pleasure Mr. Kuroda. Your home is lovely." She said politely.

The man nodded. He relaxed, and smiled widely. He pushed his glasses up his nose, and held his hand out to shake Alex's.

"I'm Kuroda Hideyo. This must be your son, yes?" he asked. He clocked his head to look at Ryo. "He looks like a fine young boy. He's quite shy, isn't he?"

Ryo moved closer to Alex. He hid himself further behind her, and pouted a little.

"Ah, yes, Ryo isn't used to meeting so many people at once. He's very shy." Alex smiled. She gently pats Ryo on the head as she spoke. "But he'll warm up eventually."

Hideyo nodded his head in understanding. "I see. Don't worry about being around too many people Ryo, I used to be shy when I was your age too." He said kindly.

Ryo peered up at him. He could tell Hideyo was being sincere, but he was still a stranger. He puffed his cheeks out, as he really didn't want to talk, but Alex was giving him a look that was beginning him to politely greet the man.

"H-Hi. It's nice to meet you." He finally said after a moment of silence.

Hideyo blinked down at him. "He's very quiet." He said before he shook his head. "No matter. Being polite is very important."

Alex smiled down at Ryo. "Ryo was born with a vocal cord deficiency." She explained.

"Oh dear. So his voice can't be very loud?" Airi asked worriedly. She looked down at Ryo with large eyes.

"Yes. It's just impossible for his voice to be louder than a whisper." Alex said.

Airi nodded her head in complete understanding. She placed a hand to her chest, as she listened to Alex before her lips pulled into a smile. A pity smile that annoyed Ryo a little. He didn't need pity. He was fine with his vocal cords.

"How old are you Ryo?" Hideyo asked.

Ryo breathed in deeply and looked up at the man bravely. Or at least, it would have been bravely if he wasn't hiding behind Alex.

"I'm 11 years old. I will be 12, this September." Ryo said.

Hideyo smiled. "You're the same age of my daughter. Miki." He said.

Airi frowned. She rubbed her chin as her husband spoke. "Miki should be home soon. She should have been home a little while ago, but she got caught up running again. Miki loves to run." She said, and her lips pulled into a smile as she thought of her daughter.

Alex smiled. "Oh, you have a daughter. Does she go to the local high school?" she asked.

"Yes! I'm assuming Ryo will be starting there in 2 week? They're on summer break, it is nearing the end now though." Airi said happily. Her eyes sparkled as she spoke.

Ryo made a soft hum. That was definitely different to England. They have a break right in the middle of the school year? It's not even summer yet. How strange. He read that the break wasn't as long as the school breaks in England, and that school runs on Saturdays too. He was rather worried about spending more time with other children his age.

"Mum, Dad, I'm home!" a loud cheery voice called out.

A girl entered the apartment. She blinked in confusion upon seeing people she didn't know in her home. She cocked her head, and her mouth gapped a bit.

"Holy shit. Who are these people?" she gasped out. "It seems we've been invaded."

Airi let out a sound. "Miki!" she said with hands to her face.

"Miki, we've talked about this." Hideyo added. "These are our new neighbors. The Asukas."

The girl was taller than Ryo, Ryo only reaching her shoulder. She had a round face, with long curls of auburn that reached just below her elbows. Her skin wasn't tan like her mothers, but more pinkish with freckles covering her face, arms and legs. She wore simple black shorts with a baggy white shirt. Her eyes were narrowed with long eyelashes.

"Oh. Why are they here?" she asked.

Airi sighed deeply. "They're here for dinner. Miki. Remember, I told you earlier." She said with her hands on her hips.

The girl's lips twisted together. "What are we having for dinner then?" she asked.

Airi grinned widely. She spun around to Alex, and clapped her hands together. "I hope you don't mind, I've made a classic dish! I thought since you've probably never had it before, I thought it would be great to cook for you! It's our favorite meal!" she said excitedly.

"Of course! That sounds fabulous!" Alex said in return. Truthfully, neither Ryo nor she had tried many Japanese meals, so this would be great!

"So, Oden then?" The young girl asked with a roll of the eyes.

Airi sent her daughter a look.

Ryo kept quiet as he listened to the conversation. He wasn't sure if he could get along with the Kuroda daughter. She seemed very head strong. Ryo was a little worried that she might become one of his newest bullies. He wasn't sure if he felt scared or not.

Finally, they were all seated around the large, thick wooden table. Ryo sat next to the Kuroda girl, and felt awkward. She was very sporty, and he wasn't sure if they really had anything in common. He bites his bottom lip, and tried to make himself as small as possible.

Oden was served in a large white wooden bowl. It was range of many things, mostly, little parcel like pastries. Ryo learnt that Oden is known as a food stall dish during the night for relaxing after a day of hard work! Apparently Airi and Hideyo had met over Oden, which is why it became the Kuroda family meal. It was served with Onigiri, which Ryo realized was rice balls.

Other than the conversation between the adults, Ryo and the Kuroda girl didn't talk at all. Ryo noticed that she looked like she wanted to be anywhere but here. He wasn't sure if he felt self-conscious or not.

Ryo isn't sure what happened, but something happened between mother and daughter. The auburn haired girl sighed dramatically.

"Alright. Ryu." She began.

Ryo's blue eyes twitched. "Ryo. My name is Ryo." He mumbled.

"Right. Ryo." She rolled her eyes. "So, what kind of things do you like to do?"

Ryo blinked her. He stared at her until she looked away uncomfortably.

"I like to read." Is all he said.

The girl cleared her throat. "Okay. What kinds of fun things do you like to do? Other than reading, not that I see that as fun."

Ryo only shrugged. "Just because you don't find it as fun, doesn't mean I don't find it fun. Your mother said you like to run, I don't find that fun at all." He said bluntly.

The auburn haired girl glared at him. She almost growled, and as she went to say something, her mother interrupted her.

"Miki! Why don't you take Ryo to the pond?" Airi said with a nervous smile. "Show him what you like to do in your free time."

She blinked her before looking at Ryo. She obviously didn't look like she wanted too, but at the same time, she didn't want to disobey her mother. "Have you ever gone to the pond before?" she asked.

"I've only been here a few days." Ryo said curtly.

The girl almost sneered. She held back, and instead grabbed a hold of his wrist. She pulled him up. "Blah. Blah. Come on Tinkerbell!" she huffed.

Ryo frowned. "Don't call me Tinkerbell." He said.

"But you look like a Tinkerbell." She replied.

Ryo frowned. He chose not reply to that, and instead turned his Mama. He stared at her, hoping she would save him from this… whatever this is!

Instead Alex grinned. She waved at him. "Have fun Ryo, sweetie. Just be back before it gets too dark outside!" she called after him.

Ryo never felt so betrayed before.

~#~#~#~#~#~

The park was almost completely empty. There was a few boys in the far corner looking like they were beat boxing or raping or singing or doing something.

"You're scaring away the fish." Ryo grumbled.

Ryo was sitting on the pond bank. He was curled up tightly with his arms wrapped around his knees, and his head resting on the top. He stared at the girl, and frowned.

She was standing in the pond. The water reached just above her ankles. She held her shoes in both hands.

"They'll come back. Don't be a big baby." She said in return.

Ryo rolled his eyes. He wanted to go home. He wanted to go back to his apartment. He didn't like being out here with this girl. The Kuroda daughter. His new neighbors.

Ryo jumped. Nothing left his throat, but his eyes snapped wide, and he sat up straight. The water sprayed over his body, and he blinked in surprise. He felt disgusted with the pond water sticking to him, and soaking his clothes.

"Did you just splash me?" he asked.

The girl smirked. She pulled her leg back, and aimed to splash Ryo again. However Ryo was able to avoid being hit with water again, and crawled to the side.

"What kind of boy doesn't like to get dirty?" she teased.

Ryo glared at her. He stood up, and whipped his hands down his pants. "That's cold." He said blankly.

"You bet it is!" She laughed in return. A large gap-toothed smile stretching ear to ear. She huffed, and blow a loose dark hair out of her face. "Maybe, it'll get warmer with more people in it?"

"I really doubt that." Ryo snorted. He rolled his eyes. "I'm going home."

The girl shook her head. "How are you ever going to make a friend like that?" she called out. "Do you even have friends?"

That hit Ryo. He paused, and looked back at her. "I don't need friends." He said firmly.

"That must be very sad." She said in reply. "Why don't you have any friends? Is it because you're too stuck up?"

Ryo clenched his hands. "I'm not stuck up. I'm just different, and people don't like different." He said.

That made the girl pause. She blinked at him, and repeated 'different' to herself. She cocked her head, and flickered an auburn curl over her shoulder. Oddly her eyes softened, and she slowly nodded her head.

"Yeah. I know how difficult it is to be different." She said.

Ryo stared at her in curiosity. He wanted to ask what she meant by that, but chose to keep his mouth shut.

"Come on!" The girl called out. She waved her hand at him. "I won't let you drown, if that is what you're worried about!"

Ryo snorted. "It's not even three feet deep. I won't drown, no matter what, because I'm not going in." he said sternly.

The girl pouted. "Come on Ryo. I can't be cold, alone and wet. You gotta tango with me!" she said.

"Well, I really don't want to be cold, or wet." Ryo said.

"Alright. Alright." The girl sighed. "Wait for me. I'll walk home with you."

Ryo winced. He really didn't want that, however, it was rude if he just walked away. He wanted to, but he knew his Mama wouldn't like that. So, Ryo decided to quietly wait for her.

The girl began to walk back to bank when suddenly she let out a loud yelp. She slipped, and fell backwards into the water. Her body crashed to the bottom of the pond, and the water washed over her.

Ryo stared with large, unblinking eyes. He gapped in surprise as she fell back onto her ass. A loud splash erupted through the air.

"Are… are you alright?" Ryo asked.

The girl sniffed. Her hair stuck to her face. She lifted her head, and hiccupped. "No." she sobbed.

Ryo stared at the crying girl. He sighed deeply, and shook his head. He ran a hand through his hair, and groaned. He really couldn't leave the girl like that, and so he slowly stepped up to the pond. He slowly dipped his foot into the water, not before he took of his shoes of course, he wasn't going to ruin them because of the pond water.

"Gross." Ryo muttered to himself as he felt the freezing cold water danced around his ankles. "This is so gross."

He made his way to the girl, and bent forward. He peered down at her, and held his small hand out to her. "Here, I'll help you up." He offered.

The girl looked up. She sniffed, and nodded. She reached a hand out, and grabbed onto his hand. Suddenly, her sad, teary face twisted into something more sinful. Her lips ripped into a large tooth grin, and jerked on Ryo's hand. It successfully propelled poor Ryo face forward into the shallow water.

Ryo landed next to her. The water splashed loudly, and the cold water washed over him. It ruined his clothes further, and made his hair curl into his face. He stared with large, round surprised eyes. His lips crushed together, and he slowly peered at the girl next to him, who pushed herself onto her elbows, cackling loudly. The icy water lapped at their sides. The water numbed them to the core until the air was filled with chatter from their teeth.

"Your face!" the girl cackled joyfully. "It's the best thing I've ever seen!"

Ryo glared at her. He got to his knees. "That was uncalled for." He said. He slapped water at her, and felt an odd satisfaction as it hit her in the face.

The girl smiled. "But it was fun!" she said, and then kicked water back at Ryo.

This started water fight between the two. Both kicking and throwing water at one another, until voices filled the air. Laughter. It filled the air, and even Ryo couldn't help but smile as he kicked water back at her.

This lasted for a long time until they both fell onto their backs. They laid on the pond bank. Both out of breath with their arms and legs spread out wide. Both panting deeply.

"You… you're stronger than me." Ryo breathed out.

The girl grinned. "You'll never find somebody like me!"

Ryo wrinkled his nose, but there was still a smile upon his lips. "I know. That's what I'm hoping for." He stated.

The girl chuckled. She reached up and pushed her curls out of her face. "Liar! I'm the best you'll ever have!" she teased.

Ryo rolled his head to look at her. "Maybe." He stated.

"I guess we're friends now!" the girl said, still laughing. "This water fight seals our friendship! Got that!"

Ryo blinked in surprise. That was surprisingly easy. His first friend… ever.

"Are you crying?" the girl asked.

Ryo frowned. "Of course not." He said and sat up.

The girl sat up also. She clocked her head, but didn't say anything. "Well okay. I'm Miki, but people call me Miko." She said with a gap grin.

"Miko?" Ryo asked. He looked at her and suddenly noticed the way her eyes twitched. It confused him. "Do you _like_ being called _Miko_?"

Miko stared back at him in surprise. "Nobody has ever asked me that." She admitted bashfully.

"Well what do you like to be called? Miki or Miko?" Ryo firmly asked.

Miko lowered her head. She placed a finger to her dimply chin in thought. "Um. My name is Miki, but people nicknamed me Miko." She said thoughtfully.

"Then I will call you Miki." Ryo stated. The tone he used left no room for argument.

Miko stared at him. She flushed a little, but couldn't stop herself from smiling. It was obvious nobody had ever said they would call her by her first name, it made her happy. She looked like she was glowing. It was astonishing.

"Alright." Miko said.

"Let's go home now Miki."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnndddd there is the new chapters
> 
> Why Miko? Because I thought Ryo and Miko would get along better then Ryo and Miki!


	3. The Fire In The Emraled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you so much for reading and commenting guys! I really appreciate it! I love reading all the comments!
> 
> A big fat thank you to Cloudfarer for editing this <3 I'm really grateful! 
> 
> I loved writing this chapter! It was a lot of fun, but the next chapter was much more fun! I hope you all like this chapter!

Alex had started her new job at the nature center. It meant she was working late. She had gone through the list twice with Ryo before leaving. Make sure not to open the door to strangers, don't answer strange phone calls, make sure to eat his dinner and such. She was worried about leaving him alone for the first time in Japan.

Ryo had reinsured her that he'll be fine. Besides, the Kuroda family had said if anything happened, they would take care of him until she comes home. But Ryo doesn't think it will go that fair.

He and Miko had become close. It was odd at how fast they had become close. The two was always together, attached at the hip. There were still boundaries, and the two never went into each other personal space. The rest of the summer break was spent with the two being together, either watching sappy shows, or spending time at the pond.

The past two weeks had been rather pleasant. He had to admit spending time with Miko wasn't bad. It was nice enough.

Ryo still couldn't believe they were friends. Couldn't believe he had a friend. He really enjoyed her company. It also had resulted in either Ryo having dinner with the Kuroda's or Miko having dinner with him and Alex.

That night, Ryo was nested in a thick white blanket on the small couch Alex had got the other day. He had legs curled in tightly, and was just watching some random show on the television. He was snacking on salty popcorn, with half-lidded eyes. He felt like he was about to fall sleep any moment when it happened.

His stomach suddenly burned. Ryo let out a shaky breathe, and sat up straight. His fingers clenched at the blanket, as he felt like the organs inside his stomach twisted painfully. Ryo panted softly, and slowly relaxed back on the couch when the pain faded away.

"That was odd…" he whispered to himself. He had never felt that before.

Just as Ryo was about to return to his relaxing position on the couch when the pain returned. It was much more painful than before. It was like there was knife inside of his stomach, cutting at his insides. His eyes trembled, and bites his bottom lip.

The strong need to pee filled him. Ryo wobbled to the bathroom, and what he saw struck the fear of god into him. His eyes widened, and he gasped. He wasn't sure what to do. He wanted to call his Mama, and beg her to come home. Something was wrong. Something was very, very wrong with him.

Ryo didn't want to worry his Mama thought. He didn't want to make her come home on her first day. There was only one thing to do, and he really didn't want to but he had no choice. He whimpered, and narrowed his eyes as the pain filled him. It twisted horrible in the pit of his stomach.

It was embarrassing, but what else could he do?

Ryo slowly walked out from the apartment to next door. He nervously shifted on his feet. He felt sick. Ryo felt sick, he felt dizzy, and he sweated a little. The pain burned through him. It was horrible. His fingers twitched as he knocked on the door.

"Ryo!" Miko cheered brightly as she opened the door. "I thought you were going to be studying tonight?"

Miko smiled. She was ready joke, and tease around with him more when she noticed the distressed expression on his face. She blinked once, before her eyebrows pulled together. Her lips settled into a frown.

"Ryo. What's the matter?" she asked in concern.

Ryo opened his mouth. Nothing came out. He couldn't voice what was wrong, because he didn't know what was wrong. His hands trembled, and he lifted his hand to show her the red stained boxer briefs.

Miko stared at the red briefs for a few seconds. She had the expression of confusion which slowly melted into realization, understanding and finally acceptance. She smiled comfortingly at him, and nodded her head. She gently patted him on the head, and winked.

"Wait right here. I'll be back." She said.

Ryo nodded. He felt anxious. He couldn't help it. He was shifting on his feet to much. He felt worried that Miko had disappeared to tell her parents that he was bleeding down there. Does this mean he was dying? Was he sick?

Miko returned a few seconds with a white bag in hand. She stepped outside with him, and looked back over her shoulder. "I'm going over to Ryo's! I'll be back later!" she called out before closing the door.

"Come on Ryo." She said and took his much smaller hand.

The auburn haired girl led him back into his apartment. She placed the white bag onto the kitchen side, and took out a small box.

"Here. Takes these. They will take the pain away." She said kindly. Miko put two small white pills into the palm of his hand. "They're painkillers. So don't worry. I'm not poisoning you."

Ryo looked down at them. He nodded. He trusted her, and swallowed the pills with some water. He then turned back to Miko nervously.

"Okay! Next thing is this." She explained. "It might be comfortable if you wear your underwear underneath your boxes."

Ryo frowned. He was confused. His eyebrows pulled together. "What? I don't understand." He said, as he looked at the small packet in his hand.

Miko clocked her head. "You're a girl. Right Ryo? Or you was born a girl, I guess. I'm not judging you or anything. Didn't Alex explain to you about getting monthly's?" she said softly.

Ryo gapped. He opened and shut his mouth. He was unsure of what to say to that. He felt numb at the information. Monthly? What's that?

"N-No. Miki…" Ryo trailed off.

"No what? That you don't know about the monthlies?" Miko asked.

Ryo crushed his lips together. His legs buckled underneath him. He struggled to breathe, and nervously rubbed his hands together. He was struggling to figure out how to explain his situation to Miko? He had only known her a few weeks, could he really trust her with this?

Miko, seeing the distress on his face grow, shook her head. "Ah. Go and put that on, and then come back. We'll talk after that." She said in a gentle voice.

Ryo mutely nodded. He went to the bathroom, and returned ten minutes later. Ryo didn't leave the room immediately after cleaning himself up. He sat on the toilet for a few seconds. Like Miko had said, the pain did fade away and didn't return.

"Ah! I have chocolate ice cream Ryo!" Miko cheerfully said when she spotted him.

Ryo blinked. He was a little surprised with the rather massive bucket of ice cream she had on the table. He slowly walked up to her, and sat down next to her. He wiggled on the spot and curled in tightly.

"Here yah go!" Miko added, as she scooped a large mountain of chocolate ice cream on the spoon. She then turned to Ryo and held it to his lips.

Ryo looked at the ice cream, and opened his mouth. He sighed as he tasted it. It strangely made him feel happier. He still felt a little sad after what had happen, and was still numb to the bones, but he enjoyed the taste and wanted more.

Miko swallowed her own mouthful of ice cream. "Don't worry about it. This is normal Ryo. It means our bodies are ready to have a baby. It's a part of being a woman. I have them too." She said kindly. "Here you can have the rest of these, I finished mine last week."

Ryo peered at her, and then the packet she had put into his lap. He nodded thanks to her. "A baby?" he repeated.

He could have a baby? Could he really?

"Hm. Someday you could." Miko said.

Ryo curled up tightly. He peered up at Miko. "But Miki. I'm not a girl." He whispered in a weak voice.

Miko blinked once and then twice. She turned to look at Ryo. Her eyebrows pulled together. "You're not? But…" she trailed off.

"I'm…I'm intersex Miki." Ryo finally said. His voice didn't shake.

Miko stared at him. She slowly leant towards him. "And that means…?"

Ryo looked down. His eyes became sad. "It means… I was born with both male and female parts…" he winced.

Was he about to lose his only friend?

"Oh. Is that all?" Miko asked. She scratched the back of her head. "You're still you, and that's all what matters."

Ryo sat up straight. His eyes widened, and he stared at Miko in disbelief. "Is that it?" he asked.

Miko frowned. "Of course. Why did you think? I wouldn't want to be your friend anymore? I don't care what you've got between your legs. You're still my friend." She shrugged. "Besides, this obviously frightened you, so I'm here for you."

Ryo felt his cheeks darken. He had never had another person be so kind to him. So sweet to him. His chest felt heavy, and he felt himself smile.

"Thank you Miki. Really thank you." Ryo finally said after moment of silence.

Miko smiled brightly. She wrapped an arm around Ryo's shoulders and pulled him into her side. She hugged him tightly.

"So you didn't know you had a fully grown uterus?" she asked in curiously. She hummed as Ryo shook his head. "Well it isn't that bad. It only happens once a month. Do you want to call your mother?"

Ryo bites his bottom lip. "I want to… but Mama is working so hard, I don't want to worry her. It's her first day. Can you stay with me instead?" he asked, almost meekly.

Miko smiled. "Of course. Let's eat more ice cream, and watch a movie!"

Ryo closed his eyes. He breathed in sharply, and sighed in relief. "Thank you Miki." He said.

"Don't mention it Ryo! You're my cute little twerp!" she teased.

He rolled his eyes at her, but still smiled. "You said you go through this every month as well. What's it like for you?" he asked.

"Like someone is grinding my insides into liquid and they're leaking uncontrollably out of my vagina."

~#~#~#~#~#~

Ryo's first monthly didn't last long. Like she promised, Miko had stayed with him the whole night, and helped him tell Alex when she got home. She was surprised, and she took him to see a doctor to be on the safe side.

It was confirmed. He had a fully grown, healthy uterus inside him. The doctor they had gone to see, and had tested wasn't sure if he could really have a baby but it wasn't impossible. It made his chest warm for some reason.

Alex had told him to ask her any questions he had. They had spent a few hours talking about it. They had a lazy day after that. It hardly lasted a few day. Alex told him for some people it lasted a week, but his lasted three days. He felt tried, and tender after, but she told him it was normal.

Today was the day. It was his first day. His first day at his new school. He wouldn't say he was scared, but he felt something.

"Ryo!" Miko called. She repeatedly knocked on the door with excitement.

Ryo gulped. He breathed deeply and turned away from the mirror. He wore the standard grey pants, with a white button up shirt, however, he had a grey sweater on over it. He felt more comfortable with the sweater on.

"Do you really need to be so loud in the morning?" he asked.

Miko grinned widely. She winked. "Well duh! It's your first day! You'll love it! Our school is great, and the race track is amazing!" she eagerly said.

Ryo rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Because I like to run." He said.

"Okay, okay! But it has a good library." Miko snorted. However she grinned, and grabbed a hold of his wrist.

Ryo shook his head. He grabbed his bookbag, and shuffled his feet. "Okay. I'm ready." He said.

"Ryo!" Alex called out.

Ryo turned around in time for his Mama to grab him into a hug. "Mama!" he gasped.

Alex smiled. "Have a good first day!" she cheered happily.

Ryo pulled away. He pouted, and nodded. "Alright Mama. I'll see you later." He said quietly.

Alex grinned widely. She waved as the two set off.

Ryo sighed when they finally left the apartment complex. He peered over his shoulder, and felt relief upon not seeing his Mama waving at him from the apartment doorway anymore. He shook his head, and ran a hand through his hair. The day had only just stared, and he was already tired.

"Oh. Ryo. When we get to school, call me Miko. Okay?" Miko said awkwardly after a few seconds.

Ryo blinked in surprise. He looked up at her, and frowned. "Why?" he asked.

Miko shook her head. "Just… please." She mumbled quietly.

"No." Ryo stated. He returned his attention to ahead of him. His eyes unwavering as he walked. "You're Miki, not Miko. I will call you Miki."

Miko stared after him. She paused briefly, because she smiled, and ran forward. She leaped at the short blonde, and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Oh you! My little twerp!"

Ryo frowned deeply. "Please stop calling me twerp." He said.

"Why? That's what you are." She teased.

Ryo sighed. He looked at her, and noticed her normally auburn hair that she had always left down, was pulled up into a high pony-tail. She wore a grey skirt, with her button up white shirt. She had a ribbon around her neck that wasn't tied completely, and was loose. She even had black running shorts on underneath her skirt. She had her own bookbag under her arm.

He rolled his eyes and turned away. He disliked being called 'twerp' but chose not to fight Miko on it. Because Miko would never let him live it down. He realized the more he fought her, the more she made it stick.

"Hey. Don't be so scared." Miko said. She squeezed his hand as they walked.

Ryo peered up at her. He looked almost insulted. "I'm not scared." He said.

Miko smirked. "Yes you are. I can smell it." She said.

"Then you need to get your nose checked. I'm not scared." Ryo huffed. "I'm nervous. Not scared. There is a difference."

"Sure. That sounds the same to my ears." Miko teased with a shrug. "Doesn't matter. Look, you're worried aright. Everything will be fine. Trust me. You're adorable. Nothing bad will happen."

Ryo stared at her with unimpressed eyes. "You've jinxed it." He said.

Miko laughed. "Come on Ryo! Smile for me!" she cheered.

She tugged on Ryo's cheek. "Smile!"

Ryo groaned. He forced a smile. "Happy?"

"Oh my god. Never smile again! That is one of the scariest smiles I've ever seen!" Miko gasped.

Ryo frowned. He rolled his eyes again, and slapped her hand away. He speed walked ahead of her.

"Hey, Twerp! Wrong way!" Miko laughed. She thumbed to the left. "We have to turn here!"

Ryo flushed. He turned around and charged in that direction. He grumbled under his breathe, and kicked a small stone out of his way. He twisted his hands around the strap of his book bag hanging off his shoulder. He chews on his bottom lip. His nose twitched as he walked, and he looked at his surroundings as he walked. He spent a little extra time observing the animals, and insects they passed.

"Here we are!" Miko said.

Ryo stared. The school was much bigger then he originally thought but then again, he only saw the top in the taxi. The building, well two buildings connected by a glass bridge of some sorts, was big and he could see the race track. There were many students about, all gathered together in groups around the place. Girls sat together on the field, a few boys were kicking a ball back and forth, there were other students doing things here and there as well. All of which was wearing the same uniform as he and Miko.

"Don't let it intimidate you." Miko said. She leant against Ryo.

Ryo snorted. "I don't get intimidated, I do the intimidating." He said, and walked forward.

Miko laughed. She shook her head with an amused smile on her face. "Isn't that the truth?" She said.

Ryo felt more self-conscious as he walked onward. He slowed down to walk with Miko when he noticed all the students staring at him, and whispering among themselves. He knew they were talking about him, and it made his stomach drop.

"Okay. So you need to go to the office to get your timetable, and probably other important things." Miko explained. She led him through unfamiliar corridors, and hallways. "Don't freak out when you see the vice principal. She looks like that all the time."

Ryo frowned deeply. His eyebrows pulled together. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"It's her natural face." Miko shrugged.

Ryo opened his mouth to question her, when they stopped at a door. He looked at the door, and realized it must be the vice principal's office. The bell above them rang to signal the home room.

"Ah. I'll see you later! I gotta get to class!" Miko gasped. She waved at Ryo. "Don't worry! You'll be fine!"

Ryo stared after her. He waited until she disappeared around the corner before turning his attention to the office. He inhaled sharply, and reached up to knock on the door. Creepily, the door slide opened and he poked his head in.

"Come in."

Ryo awkwardly walked in. He gripped the strap of his bookbag tightly. He came to stand in front of the wooden desk. He shifted on the ball of his feet, and just watched as the woman took no notice of him. She was typing on her computer. He flinched from the repeated 'tap, tap, tap'.

He cleared his throat. He was about to speak when suddenly the woman spun in her chair, and grabbed a piece of paper that had just been printed out. Like a bullet, her hand flow out to him, holding the paper out to him.

"Um. Thank you." Ryo said. He took the paper, and realized it was his timetable.

Ryo's icy blue eyes peered at the sign on the desk. His eyebrows raised to his hairline at the unusual name. It wasn't just that either. The woman was very red.

"Thank you Ms. Psycho." He said.

Ms. Psycho lifted her head. She looked at Ryo with her blood red eyes, and a ruby, but eerie smile. She didn't speak, but nodded to him. She then turned her head, and gestured to the door.

Ryo turned in time for the door to open, and a very dull looking man appeared. He looked very plain compared to the vice principal. He wasn't very tall, he had pasty brown hair with a long face. Ms. Psycho looked so erotic, and beautiful compared to him.

"Ah. Mr. Asuka." The man said, and walked up to him. "I am Mr. Motomisha. You're in my class."

Ryo's eyes widened briefly, and he bowed in respect, and greeting. He was his teacher. His Sensei.

"H-Hello, Sensei. It's a pleasure to meet you." He said in a quiet voice.

Mr. Motomisha nodded with a pleasant smile. He was pleasantly surprised with Ryo's manners. "If you follow me, Mr. Asuka, I will take you to your class."

Ryo nodded his head. "Y-Yes Sensei." He said.

The small walk to the class had a little talk but not much. Ryo wondered if Mr. Motomisha knew of his situation. When he looked over his timetable, he noticed he didn't have P.E. or whatever it is called in Japan. His Mama must have requested him not to be placed in that class. Either way, he shrugged it off. It seemed where he should have had that class, he had a free period. Free time for him to read and find out more things.

"Here we are. Congratulations. You're in 1A. The top class of the first year." Mr. Motomisha explained. He smiled down at Ryo. "I saw your file. You intellect is very high, but I don't understand why you failed so many exams. You seemed to have to highest scores in your year when you did the entries exam, when you do the important exams but most of these are none attendance."

Ryo blinked, and frowned to himself. So his old school back in England, never gave out the real reason?

Ryo inhaled sharply. "The truth, Sensei, is that I was bullied. I was bullied very severely, so I skipped classes because my, um, teachers never seemed to care." He admitted awkwardly.

Mr. Motomisha crossed his arms. He listened and nodded in understanding. "I see. We do not tolerate bullying here. If you have any problems, then please come straight to me. I do not want to see you potential go to waste because of bullying." He said.

"Yes, Sensei." Ryo said.

Mr. Motomisha nodded. He turned to the class door, and pushed it opened. He stepped in, and as soon he entered the room, the loud ruckus became silence.

"Class. We have a new student." Mr. Motomisha said. His voice filling the class. "This is Asuka Ryo. He moved here from England, so he is still becoming accustomed to our culture, please be patient with him."

Ryo gulped. He kept his head down as he could feel all the eyes on him. It made him feel strange. He breathed sharply, and bowed.

"H-Hello. It's a pleasure to meet you all." He said in a quiet voice. "I hope you'll take care of me."

Ryo finally lifted his head. He narrowed his eyes as he gazed nervously around the room. The classroom wasn't so wide, that it was long. There was three rows of desks and chairs. Every desk had a student in, all staring at him with curious eyes.

"Well, Mr. Asuka. You can sit over there. Behind Miss Kuroda." Mr. Motomisha said.

Ryo looked around the classroom. He felt a strange pang of relief upon finding out Miko was in his class, and that he was sitting close to her, rather than by himself in another class without knowing a single person.

A hand shot up. "Over here Ryo!"

"Ah. So you already know Miss Kuroda. That's good." Mr. Motomisha said.

Ryo nodded silently. He walked towards the empty chair behind Miko. He sent a glare at her as he passed, but she just smiled at him.

He was unaware of the pair of green eyes staring at the two of them in curiosity.

There was an empty desk next to the green eyed person.

~#~#~#~#~#~

"Miss Kuroda."

Miko looked up. She smiled politely, and stood up. "Yes, Sensei." She said.

Ryo watched as his only friend left the classroom. It left him feeling so small, and alone. Like a tiny fish in a massive ocean. He almost wanted to reach out and grab onto Miko's arm. He almost wanted to beg her not to leave him.

However, she disappeared through the classroom's door without a second look.

Ryo sighed. He looked down at his desk. It was completely different from the schools back in England. The desks back in England was long enough for two people, and they did not curl around from the left. It was lonely, but he liked it, he guessed.

The bell rang above him. Ryo jumped a little, and noticed many of the students had begun to gather their things. He watched as they began to bunch together in small groups, and a few students had eagerly left the room.

It must be lunch. He realized.

Miko had helped him the best she could during lesson, but honestly, he didn't need much help. After a while, he was able to pick it up.

It seemed he had a dilemma. He could either wait for Miko to come back, and show him to the library, or he could try to find the library himself. He supposed he could ask one of the other students to help him, but one look at them, he rejected that.

The latter option is what he chose, and so Ryo carefully stood up. He moved without a sound, and tried his best to weave himself between the students before they could corner him with questions. Or at least, that was the plan.

"Ah! Asuka-san!"

Ryo paused. His heart was telling him to run, to pretend he didn't hear the voice but he found his legs coming to a stop. He turned around to face owner of the voice, only to find a crowd had begun to form around him.

Ryo's hands twitched, and his chest tightened. Ryo stepped back, and bowed his head a little.

"Y-Yes?" he asked.

A girl stepped forward with a strange smile. "Your voice is so quiet. I can hardly hear you." She said.

"I know right. It's really soft." Her friend added with a giggle.

Ryo twitched. He curled his hands together. This was one of the things he was worried about.

"You're from England. Right?" a boy asked.

The girl let out a laugh. Her lips pulled into a smirk. "Is it normal for guys to speak to softly in England, then?" she asked.

"Um. Well. Um." Ryo opened his mouth to answer her, when another student interrupted him.

"What's England like? Is it true all they have is tea and crumpets?" another girl asked. Her voice hitched with curiosity and excitement. "I've always wondered what England is like."

A girl leant forward to peer at Ryo's face. "Where in England are you from?" she poked.

"London." Ryo said.

"Why did you come here for? This is such a little, and plain town compared to London." Another boy asked with a frown. "I wouldn't leave London for this place."

The boy's friend snorted. "What was your school like? Why did you leave it?"

Ryo frowned. He narrowed his eyes at them. He already was having enough of school, and these students. He could feel the annoyance boiling under his skin.

"Alright! Alright! That's enough!" a voice called out.

All of a sudden, another girl appeared while swinging a rolled up magazine around. She had an unimpressed frown on her lips, and her eyes was narrowed. Her face almost reminded him of his Mama when she came home to find out he forgot to eat.

"Stop bombarding him with questions. Can't you see you're making him uncomfortable?" She snapped.

The students looked rather shameful. However they still groaned, and reluctantly shuffled away.

The girl sighed deeply with her free hand on her hip, and the other hand that held the magazine resting on her shoulder. She shook her head, and turned around to Ryo.

"I'm sorry about them. We hardly get any new students, so you can imagine how curious they are." She said.

Ryo blinked. He glanced at the students. "Yes. I suppose so." He said.

"You're a little weird." The girl said with a chuckle. "You probably don't know where anything is. I can show you around if you want."

Ryo shrugged. He turned around and walked through the door. He wasn't sure if he felt insulted from being called 'weird' or not as, well, he knew he was weird.

"No thank you. I can manage." He said.

The girl pouted. She raced after him. "Really? It's no problem at all. Where are you trying to go now?" she asked.

"Yes. I am sure. I can manage myself. And the library." Ryo said without moving his eyes from ahead of him.

Ryo tried his best to memorize everything he passed, but it was difficult with the girl yapping in his ear. He wasn't even sure what she was saying anymore. It was almost like the yapping dog that used to live down the road to him back in England.

One thing he noticed about her, everyone knew who she was. It made him want her to leave him alone even more. Every five seconds or so, somebody would greet her, or she would stop to talk with another passing student. Ryo would have kept on walking, and left her behind, if the other student she was talking too didn't stand in his way.

"I like to run. Do you? Well, you don't really look like somebody who can run, so I guess not. You like read thought, do you write as well? You look like somebody who does. Ah. Not that I'm saying you're a nerd or anything, it's nothing to be ashamed of if you are. Do you like to draw as well? You looked like somebody who is very artistic!"

He was beginning to become annoyed again.

"Stop." He finally said.

Ryo came to a stop, and the girl ran into his back. He grunted, and narrowed his eyes at her. Ryo turned fully around to look at her, and crossed his arms. His fingers dug into his sweater, and he pinned her with a cold glare.

"Stop. I don't need a babysitter." He said harshly. "I would appreciate it, if you kindly left me alone."

The girl stared at him. He thought for a second that she was going to walk away with her head held high. Ryo didn't care if he hurt her feelings or whatever, she had given him a headache.

"Oh." The girl erupted into a laughter. "You're a cute weirdo. I'm sorry. I talk a lot when I'm nervous."

Ryo's eyes twitched. "Did you not hear what I said?" he asked.

The girl shrugged. She reached forward, and grabbed him by the wrist. "You're going the wrong way. The library is that a-way!" she cheerfully said.

"Why didn't you say that before?" Ryo snapped.

"I didn't realize until now! We're in the west wing, the library is in the east wing!" the girl said happily. "Come on!"

Ryo tried to pull his wrist from her monster grip, but couldn't. She had a beast of a grip. He felt a little sad that the girl had more strength then him. He couldn't seriously be that weak, could he?

"So when did you move here?" she asked.

Ryo grumbled under his breathe. "A few weeks ago." He said.

"I see. Did you settle in well?" the girl asked. She was very motherly.

Ryo nodded. He decided that maybe if he stopped answering her, she'll leave? But he doubted it.

"So, um, how do you know Miko?" the girl suddenly asked out of the blue.

Ryo paused. He came to a stop, and just stared at the girl. The wheels in his head turned, and he came to the conclusion that the girl was bugging him so much over Miko. He blinked once and then twice, before licking his tongue.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked. He couldn't help but become defensive.

Miko was his only friend.

The girl awkwardly laughed. "Ah. No reason. It's just um…" she pouted.

Suddenly, Ryo became aware of the sound of feet slapping against the floor behind him. Like a shark had zoned down on him, and was preparing to go for the kill. His blue eyes widened, and without so much of sound, felt a body collide with his. An arm wrapped around his shoulders, and he was pulled to the side.

"Did yah miss meh?" Miko asked with a gap-grin.

Ryo blinked. He relaxed against her, and then turned a glare up at her. "Please do not do that again." He stated.

"Aww. You're such a puppy." Miko teased.

The girl standing awkwardly in front of them, shifted her weight from one foot to the other. Her lips twitched into a pout, and she almost looked worried. Ryo didn't understand why.

"He's my new neighbor. We bonded over pond water." Miko explained with a knowing smile.

The girl gasped. She nodded her so fast that she could have hurt her neck. "Oh! So that's it! I was curious is all!" she laughed.

"Oh! Right!" the girl said. She turned her attention from Miko to Ryo. Her face flushed with embarrassment. "I never introduced myself."

"I'm Makimura Miki."

Ryo blinked slowly. He looked between both girls, and felt it was odd that both girls had the same name. Realization filled him. It was obvious the two girls knew each other, he wasn't sure how well they knew each other, but they shared the same name.

He looked at Miko.

Was that why she was nicknamed 'Miko'? It seemed the other girl was much more popular than her.

"Miko and I are childhood friends. We're still very close." Miki added with a bright smile.

Childhood friends. That made sense to Ryo. However, he felt a strange pang appear in his stomach. He brushed it off. He was uninterested in the feeling.

Makimura Miki was pretty. He guessed. She was shorter then Miko, and almost the same height as himself. Miki was just an inch or two taller than him. She had short dark chocolate hair that was cropped off at the bottom of her neck, and flared up to the sides. Her face was a little longer then Miko's, with large, round green eyes. She had short eyelashes, but had full lips. She was tanned, meaning she spent a lot of time outside which made sense. She was a runner, like Miko.

Ryo sighed. Miki was Miko's friend, which meant he couldn't ignore her like he wanted. He liked having Miko for a friend, so he didn't think it would be wise to be mean to her friend… even if he didn't like Miki.

Maybe. She'll grow on him, like Miko did? Maybe…

Arms locked to his side. Ryo bowed in greeting. "It's nice to meet you Miki." He said.

Miki smiled brightly and sweetly. "I hope we'll become friends Ryo." She said kindly.

Ryo nodded with a blank face. He was going to try. Who knows, maybe he'll make another friend. That is a strong 'maybe' of course.

Miko just grinned, seemingly high of the atmosphere between the three of them.

~#~#~#~#~#~

A few days had passed since Ryo's first day at his new school. Not much had happened, thankfully. Ryo was already overwhelmed with school, he really didn't need another reason. His Mama was so proud of him when he told her about Makimura Miki.

Alex was so pleased that he made another friend. Ryo wouldn't go that fair. She didn't say anything about the fact his two friends was both girls, and shared the same name.

Ryo's first Sunday, the only day off for the week, he spent with his Mama. He had gone to work with her, and was left speechless at seeing the nature center. There were so many insects. He liked seeing the different types, and the insects he had only seen for the first time.

It was the middle of Monday, and Ryo wasn't sure how he felt with how his lunch has been going recently. He sat outside on the white bleachers. This was not what he wanted. He did not want to be outside, under the sun with the high possibility of being burnt was present. Not when he could be inside, with a good book. He would rather be in the library than here.

Miko, out of breath and sweaty, came and stopped in front of him. She bent over, with hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath.

"Come on Ryo. Smile. It's not that bad." She said.

Ryo rolled his eyes. "Not that bad. You're right. It's worse than bad." He stated.

"You really don't like the sun, do you?" Miki smiled. She plopped down next to him, and stretched her arms above her. She had been running with Miko.

Ryo would never admit it but he was pretty impressed with how fast Miki was. Miko was fast too, but Miki was like a machine. It was something different.

"Not when the sun could give me something that itches day on end. So no. I do not like the sun, Miki." He said plainly.

Miki chuckled. "Why don't you just use sunscreen?" she said, and then turned to her bag. "I have some if you want to borrow it."

"Oh. I don't like putting stuff on my face." Ryo said wearily. He looked at the bottle and grimaced.

"Don't be silly Ryo. You're already starting to catch the sun." Miki hummed. "Now stay still."

Ryo blinked, startled when Miki began to carefully touch his face. He wanted run away again, but forced himself to stay put. His eyes was wide for a few seconds, and he felt his nose flare.

Miki looked determined, and focused. Her tongue pocked out of her lips, as she rubbed the sunscreen into Ryo's white skin. She made sure it was probably rubbed into his skin, and left no patches where the sun could attack. Miki didn't release his face until she was satisfied.

"There. Now Ryo, you won't become a lobster." She said pleased.

Miko snorted. "You're so motherly, Miki." She teased.

Ryo frowned. His skin felt a horrible sticky wetness. Which is why he didn't like putting things like sunscreen on his face. He wanted to whip it off, but he didn't want to upset Miki, so he decided to leave it. He'll clean it off later.

"It's impossible to become a lobster." Ryo stated.

Miki smiled. She nudged his shoulder. "It's a figure of speech. Ryo." She said pleasantly.

"Now that Ryo will keep his beauty intact, can we eat?" Miko asked. She spun around on the tip of her toes, and feel back onto one of the spots of the bleachers.

Ryo peered up from picking at the loose strings from his sweater sleeve. He waited a few seconds before reaching for his own lunch from his bag. He had prepared his own food this time, rather than his Mama.

"Oi. English twerp, what yah got there?" Miko asked.

Ryo flushed. He glared at Miko. "Don't start calling me English twerp." He said.

Miko laughed. "But that's what you are. My dear child."

Ryo rolled his eyes. He chose not to answer her, and instead pull out his own box.

"What's that Ryo?" Miki asked in curiosity. She looked into Ryo's lunch box. "It's English food, right?"

"Um. Yeah. I'm still learning to make Japanese meals. I'm more comfortable with England's food." Ryo admitted with a shrug. He looked down at his lunch. It wasn't anything special. Not really.

"I like England food." Miko said casually. She had stretched across the bleachers. "Ryo's a good cook too."

Ryo hardly ate his lunch, mainly because he had a small stomach. He was still getting used to Miki. Slowly but surely. The only good thing that came out of it, was that the other students left him alone with the two girls continuingly kept bothering him during lesson and breaks.

"Oh yeah!" Miko interrupted Ryo's thoughts. She sat up fully, and arched her back. "How was your trip?"

Miki smiled. She leant back, and softly hummed. "It was good. Mother drank too much wine, like always, and Taro wet the bed again. I wish I didn't have to share a bed with him. It was same as all our holidays." She said, but she had a twinkle in her green eyes.

Ryo could tell she was very fond of her family. She didn't mind it as much as she was letting on. She went on a family trip, which probably explained why she wasn't around the past few weeks.

"Where did you go?" Ryo questioned.

"We went to Tokyo." Miki explained. "My family normally goes to Tokyo once a year. It's our only holiday. We do a lot of things together."

Ryo nodded. "I see. You sound like it is the highlight of your year." He said.

"Well, it is. I can show you pictures sometime." Miki offered.

Ryo blinked. He looked at Miki. "Pictures?" he asked.

Miki at him. "Photographs. My family loves taking photo's during our family trips. My mum is all about making memories." She said with a roll of the eyes, but she was smiling.

Photographs. Ryo hummed thoughtfully.

The bell rang for afternoon lessons, and then everyone was back in class. Everyone was ready to hear what Mr. Motomisha had in store for them. He had told them that after class, he would be setting a new project after lunch.

Ryo wondered what it could be. He hoped it could be something he could get out of the way quickly. He had better things to be doing than a project he didn't care for. He sighed to himself, and returned his desk behind Miko. His fingers twitched, and he rested his cheek into the palm of his hand. Ryo's eyes became half-lidded.

Mr. Motomisha stood in front of the class. He looked down at the papers on his desk briefly.

"There is no class tomorrow, instead I want you all to work on your projects and then present them Wednesday morning." He said. He then finally returned his eyes to the many students watching him anxiously. "I'll be putting you all in pairs. It actually works in our favor that we're missing two students right now."

That caught Ryo's attention. They're down two students? He had been attending school for a few days now, and the only thing he noticed was that one of the girls wasn't in. He thinks. He wasn't completely sure because he didn't care enough.

Still, who was the other student?

"I want you all to research something. It can be anything. An object or a living thing. It needs to have a history for you all to present." Mr. Motomisha explained.

Ryo sighed. He had a few ideas he would like to do this project on, but it depended on who he would be paired with. He had a feeling it might be somebody who disliked almost all the things he was interested in.

He ended up blocking out Mr. Motomisha until he called his name.

"Asuka Ryo and Makimura Miki."

_Well shit._

~#~#~#~#~#~

Tuesday morning, Ryo was outside by himself. He was walking carefully down the street. He was walking a familiar pathway. Yesterday, he was paired with Miki rather than Miko liked he had been hoping for. He and Miki had talked quite a bit on what type of things they could research for the project, it was the first time he had talked with Miki for a very long time. They didn't agree on hardly anything, and eventually Ryo lost interest in arguing.

Miki snapped at him in frustration. She realized he was agreeing with all her ideas just to get her to stop talking. The two of them was supposed to meet up early in the morning to agree on one thing, and start researching.

"Ryo!"

Ryo paused in step. He wanted to ignore her voice, and keep walking, but knew he would probably get into trouble. Instead, he waited until Miki had caught up to him before he resumed walking. She was fast anyway, so he didn't worry that much.

"I thought we were meeting at your house?" Miki asked in confusion.

Ryo glanced at her from the corner of his eye. He held a brown paper bag delicately in his arms.

"Mama forgot her lunch today." Ryo said as if that explained everything. "I'm taking it to her."

Miki blinked at him before one of the warmest smiles ever crossed her face. "That's very sweet of you. Where does she work?" she asked with a cute clock of the head. She had quickly caught her breathe, and was easily keeping up with him.

It made Ryo feel like he was walking too slow.

"The nature center." Ryo said blankly.

Miki gasped. "Really? I love the nature center, but we don't go much. My family aren't that big on nature. Sometimes I would go with Miko, but she only likes looking at spiders. I want to see everything." She said excitedly.

"I didn't know Miki liked spiders." Ryo said.

Miki paused. She wasn't used to hearing Miko being referenced as Miki, however, she kept that smile and returned to Ryo's side.

"Miko used to have a pet spider, but it died last year." Miki said thoughtfully. She put a finger to her dimple chin. "When we were young, Miko used to sit and stare at my garden wall. She would keep track of every spider on that wall. It was a little scary honestly."

Ryo snorted in amusement. It made him favor Miko more.

Miki hummed loudly. "What does your mum do at the nature center?" she asked.

"Mama's an insect observer. She collects venom from them as well." Ryo explained. He didn't turn his attention from the path.

"Seriously?" Miki gasped loudly. Her high pitched voice made Ryo flinch. "That's amazing, Ryo. Your mum must be very talented."

Ryo nodded. "Yes. Mama is." He said curtly.

"So I guess you want to become an insect observer too? Follow your mum's footsteps?" Miki asked. She was eager to keep Ryo talking. She had decided to keep Ryo company, and go with him to drop the lunch off.

Ryo could tell she was curious about his Mama as well.

"No." Ryo said. "Mama's job is amazing, but I do not want to become an insect observer too."

Miki frowned. "Oh? Then what do you want to be?" she asked.

Ryo stopped walking. He tilted his head back, and looked up at the clear sky. He hadn't thought about that. "I don't know." He said.

"Yet." Miki added sweetly. "Yeah. I haven't thought about what to aim for. It shouldn't matter yet, we're still only eleven."

Ryo turned his eyes to look at Miki. "Yes. You're right." He finally said, with a nod of the head.

Miki smiled brightly at him. Obviously she was happy that he had agreed with her, it made Ryo wonder if he had been too harsh on her.

He shook the thought away.

"So, I was thinking about what we could do our project on." Miki began. She threated her fingers together behind her, as she walked. "We could do it on the Sakura blossoms in the park? I think it might be a beautiful thing to look at, and would work quite well."

"Okay." Ryo said.

Miki sighed. She pressed her lips together, but doesn't say anything.

The two was silent the rest of the journey to the nature center. Miki didn't say a word, and Ryo was quite happy with that. He preferred silence honestly. The nature center was near the pond. It was surrounded by trees, and the building wasn't as big. It was a little smaller than the school. It had a range of cars parked in front of it, with glass, double-doors.

"Ryo-chan!" the woman behind the counter smiled widely as the two entered the building.

Ryo bowed his head. "Mama forgot her lunch again." He said.

The woman nodded. "You're such a good boy. Bringing it all this way." She said. "Ah! And who is your friend?"

"Miki, Ma'am." Miki said with that sweet smile on her face.

"Oh! The Makimura daughter!" the woman gasped out loudly. "Oh my gosh. Look at how much you've grown! I remember when you were this tall!"

Miki blushed. She sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck, and let out a soft laugh.

"Can I go up to Mama?" Ryo asked.

The woman smiled at him. "Of course, dear." She said.

Ryo nodded. He held the bag containing his Mama's lunch. He had made her favorite. He turned to the door, leading to the place where his Mama was working today.

"Thank you." Miki said.

Miki followed Ryo. She waved awkwardly at the woman before speeding after him.

Ryo looked back her briefly. He walked with long steps, and checked each room they pasted for his Mama. He knew where she might be, and he was right. He smiled upon seeing her.

"Mama." He called out.

Alex's head snapped up. She blinked her blue eyes, and then turned towards Ryo. "Ryo!" she smiled widely.

Ryo stopped at the yellow line. He looked down at it and then back his Mama. He could feel Miki behind him. He didn't have to look back over his shoulder to know she had pushed herself onto his tiptoes to look into the room.

"It's okay. There's nothing dangerous out right now." Alex called over. She wiggled her fingers, and gestured for him to come over.

Ryo nodded. He quickly walked towards her. He smiled, and held the bag carefully. "Mama. I have your lunch." He said. "You forgot it."

Alex gapped before she slapped her forehead. "Again. I'm telling you Ryo. I would lose my head if it wasn't screwed on." She laughed.

Ryo smiled more. His eyes closed briefly before he held the bag to her. "I made your favorite." He said.

"Oh? What happened to the lunch I prepared last night?" Alex asked. The way she said it made Ryo think she already knew the answer.

"I threw it away." Ryo said sternly.

Alex smirked. She crossed her arms, and leant back on the stool. "Why? Is my cooking not good enough?" Alex asked.

"Nope. It was black." Ryo said with a shake of the head.

Alex laughed. "Fair enough. I learnt my lesson the last time I tried to cook and almost lost my teeth." She said.

Ryo let out a sound similar to laugh. It was over the weekend when Alex got home early and stated she would cook. The pork was more than just overdone, it was pure black and they decided to order instead.

At least she tried… Ryo was just happy he was able to pick up cooking quickly.

"Who's your friend?" Alex asked.

Ryo looked back at Miki, and then his Mama. "Um."

"Miki." Miki said. She quickly stumbled up to them. "Makimura Miki. Ma'am."

Alex's lips pulled into a dazzling smile. "Oh. You're the famous new friend!" she said with a chuckle.

Miki looked surprised. Her emerald eyes widened and then she blushed. "It's a pleasure to meet you!" she squealed out, and bowed down low.

"It's lovely to meet you too Miki." Alex said. "Two Miki's. Must be a popular name."

Miki laughed. "Or maybe it's just Ryo. He's attracted to people with the name." she joked.

Ryo frowned. He pouted, and looked away. His face darkened, especially when his Mama laughed at Miki's joke. He sighed quietly as he listened to their conversation before becoming bored.

"We're paired up for a project." Miki explained. "We're supposed to pick something with a history to research, and present tomorrow. That's why we have the day off today."

Alex gasped. "Oh. That sounds rather exciting. What have you guys picked to work on?" she asked in curiosity.

Miki looked at Ryo. "We haven't quite decided yet." She said.

Ryo's eyebrows pulled together. He thought they were doing it on Sakura blossoms? He wasn't aware that Miki had changed her mind?

"I see." Alex said. "Well, why don't you guys have look around the nature center. We have a lot of information on all sorts of things. Maybe you'll find something here to do your project on?"

Miki gasped. She clapped her hands together. "That sound great! Right Ryo?" she said.

Ryo nodded. "Yes." He said quietly.

Alex chuckled. She turned around, and reached into one of the draws of her desk. She pulled out two plastic-card like objects attached by thick dark string. She also took out a small camera.

"Here. You guys can have the all day passes." She said happily. "You can also take photos."

Miki's eyes widened. They basically sparkled as she grabbed onto the passes and camera. She held it in her fingers, before grabbing onto Ryo's wrist.

"Thank you so much!" she said excitedly. She dragged Ryo out the room eagerly.

"Have a nice day, Ryo!" Alex called out to them.

Ryo glared at her before he was hurled out the room. He took his pass in his hand, and put over his head. He stared down at it as it hanged around his neck. Ryo frowned, and then looked back up at Miki.

Miki was almost jumping on the spot with excitement. She pulled the pass over her head. She smiled down at it, and then looked back at Ryo.

"Here, you can take the photos Ryo." she stated.

Ryo blinked. He dropped his pass against his chest, and then back up at Miki. His blue eyes looked at the camera, and after a few seconds, he slowly took the camera. He held it between his hands, and then brought it up to his eyes.

Miki blinked. She jumped in surprise. "Oh!" she gasped from the flash.

"You're pretty Miki." Ryo said absentminded. "Maybe you should try becoming a model or something when you're older."

"Really?" Miki gasped. She smiled widely. "Thank you!"

Ryo nodded. He heard her mutter 'A model? Me, really?' under her breathe. Judging from the smile on her lips, told him he said something right. He shrugged to himself, and turned away.

"So where are we going?" he asked.

Miki blinked. She pressed her fingers against her chin, and clicked her tongue. "We can go anywhere. Where do you want to start?" she asked thoughtfully.

"Butterflies." Ryo said. He was still peering through the camera. He was fascinated with it.

Miki put a hand on her hip. She clocked her head to the side, and let out a surprised sound. "Butterflies? Really?" she said.

Ryo turned his head to her. He still held the camera up close to his face, and frowned. "I like butterflies. What's wrong with that?" he asked.

"Nothing. I just never pinned you as a butterfly guy." Miki laughed. She smiled widely at him.

Ryo shrugged. He turned his head around, and looked upward. "Oh, well, I like all insects with wings." He admitted. He really liked insects with wings, he liked animals with wings. "I think I might like wings in general."

"Would you like to have wings then?" Miki asked. She found it cute.

Ryo narrowed his eyes. "No." he said without so much of a thought.

"Oh." Miki gasped. However, she was still smiling. She shrugged, and reached for his wrist again.

"Alright! Butterflies first!" she sang out.

A few hours passed. The two had gone back and forth, looking at different kind of plants, insects and other things. Ryo really enjoyed looking at the butterflies and moths. He took so many different photos, and was eager to see what they looked like. The spiders on the other hand, unnerved him a bit.

It seemed Miki liked the ladybugs the most. Ryo could sort of understand why, however, he was surprised when she told him bumblebees were her favorite. Like a 'Queen Bee' he had said. It made Miki laugh so much. She laughed until she was short of breathe. Ryo didn't understand, but he was pleased he had made her laugh so much.

"I got some good photos." Ryo said with a small smile.

Miki grinned at him. "You're really good with a camera." She said. "Maybe you should look at becoming a photographer."

Ryo looked at her. "A-A photographer?" he asked slowly with an eyebrow raised.

"They take photos for a living. They get to travel the world!" Miki said with glee. "Or, if I become a model, you can become my photographer!" she laughed.

"That's funny." Ryo said.

It was then that the two became aware of a loud ruckus filling the corridor. Ryo blinked, and looked toward the door it was coming from. He couldn't stop himself from feeling curious, and found himself walking towards the door. Miki quickly followed him.

"Mama?" Ryo asked as he entered the room.

It was a rather small room with a long table that took up most of the room. Alex stood in the middle with a man, both was leaning over the table and looked like they were struggling with something. On the table was bluish towel laid out, and a cushion in the middle. There was a box to the side, with tools out, while on the other side was packets of odd looking food things. Dried bugs, Ryo realized.

"Is something wrong?" Ryo asked. He walked further into the room without any fear, while Miki nervously stood at the door.

Alex twirled her head up. There was a bead of sweat on her brawl. "Oh. Ryo, Miki. Hi. Nothing's wrong." She wheezed.

Ryo's eyebrows pulled together. He walked to the table, and looked down at what his Mama and the man was doing. There was something fuzzy in their hands, trying desperately to get away. It was making a lot of sound, making loud cat like squeals, but it wasn't a cat.

The creature let out a loud shriek. It wiggled between their fingers, and bit out another fearful squeal. It bites at the fingers, and somehow wiggled free. It shot through the air, and leaped at the closest thing it could get to.

Ryo jumped. He stumbled back, and his body stiffened. His eyes grew wide, and he crushed his lips together. His head became heavy. He could feel the thing on his head, it's small claws digging into his scalp. His lips twisted together, and he winced as it let out another shriek of warning.

"Oh! It is a Japanese house bat!" Miki said. She finally walked into the room.

Ryo blinked. He slowly turned towards her, but tried to keep his head as still as possible. "A what?" he asked.

Miki giggled loudly. "A bat. A Japanese house bat. There aren't many around here, so it's very rare to see one up close!" she said in awe.

"That's right." Alex nodded. Her eyes not moving from Ryo. "It was found on the edge of the main road. It seemed somebody had knocked it down with a rock, and crushed its paws. We're not quite sure what was used. I was trying to set its paws, but it woke up earlier than expected and freaked out."

Ryo blinked. "It was attacked by… humans?" he asked in confusion.

"Some people can be cruel." Miki said darkly. It sounded like she had experience with one of these cruel people.

Ryo glanced at her. There was some people that are cruel, but that meant there was some people who weren't, his Mama was one of them. She had been trying to help the bat.

Carefully, Ryo raised a hand. He slowly held it up to the side of his head. His fingers twitched as he felt something tiny press against his finger, sniffing before he felt the weight claw from his head his hand. He then delicately brought the bat down to his front.

It was small and fuzzy. It was a soft golden color, with a dark brown face. It had long black curled wings, with long ears that stuck up. Its bottom paws that were shaped like feet looked rather flat and the skin around them looked red. It had large beady eyes that peered back up him. It was making a bunch of soft whines and whimpers.

Ryo cocked his head. He cradled it with both arms, holding the small bat like a baby and gently brushed the fuzzy fur it had. He didn't understand it, but whatever he was doing seemed to calm the bat down enough.

It had relaxed enough for Alex to wrap the small paw like feet. She smiled, and breathed out in relief. She stepped back, and ran a hand through Ryo's hair. She checked the top of his head, before placing a kiss to the top of his head.

"It won't die now? Right?" Ryo asked.

Alex shook her head. "No. We'll take care of it, until it's healthy enough to be released back into the wild." She said.

Ryo nodded. He ran his finger tip carefully down the bat's stomach. He felt his lips twitch into a tiny smile as it let out a small squeal. He hoped it was a squeal of happiness, and not pain.

"It's a he, by the way." The man said as he held a small tube to Ryo.

Ryo blinked, and peered at the tube. He glanced at his Mama, who nodded, before he took the tube. He realized it had water inside, for the bat. Ryo held it to the bat's mouth, and watched that when the bat realized it was water, latched onto it. He found it amusing.

"I think he's cute." He said.

Miki smiled. She looked down at the bat. "Yeah. He's pretty adorable." She admitted. "What yah going to call him?"

"Can I give him a name?" Ryo asked. He turned his eyes back to his Mama.

Alex smiled. "Sure. What type of name are you thinking of?" she asked.

Ryo frowned to himself. He stared down at the little bat that had relaxed in his arms. He bites his bottom lip, and tried to figure out a good enough name. The first names that came to mind didn't suit the bat at all, and they were all English names. Maybe a Japanese name would fit better?

Ryo smiled widely. "I want to name him, Amon. Can I, Mama?" he asked, and looked up at her.

Alex grinned. "Amon. Alright. That suits him." She chuckled.

"Just as long as it isn't named Devilman. I guess it's okay." Miki muttered under her breathe.

Eventually, Ryo had to part with Amon. The small bat was taken away to rest, so Amon's feet could heal. Ryo felt sad, but he knew he would be able to see Amon again. He and Miki found themselves sitting outside the center on the steps.

Ryo was happy he had gotten some good photos of Amon before he was taken away.

"That was fun." Miki sighed.

"It was." Ryo nodded in agreement. "You can come back and see Amon whenever you want too."

Miki gasped. Her green eyes widened, and she looked at Ryo in disbelief. "Really? But Amon's your bat." She said.

Ryo cocked his head to the side. He shrugged. "You were with me." He stated as if that explained everything.

Miki smiled widely. She smiled so brightly, and warm that it made Ryo blush. "Thank you Ryo." She said. "I'm surprised…"

"Why?" Ryo asked. He turned his head to look at Miki, with his lips twisted crookedly.

Miki breathed out deeply. "Well. I thought you didn't like me. Honestly. I was trying so hard for us to bond enough to become friends… I thought I had failed." She admitted bashfully.

Ryo looked surprised. "What? Of course I like you. If I didn't, I wouldn't be talking to you." He said in confusion. He really didn't understand what Miki said. "I just don't like new people. But you're nice enough."

Miki looked at him with large round green eyes. "We're friends then?" she asked.

"Yes. I would say so." Ryo nodded his head. "I'm sorry if I was too mean, and cold. It's just how I am. I'll try to be nicer."

"Oh Ryo! You don't need to change at all! You don't need to apologize either!" Miki grinned widely. "I think you're find how you are!"

Ryo jumped, and for the first time, he let out a surprised yelp. Miki had leaped onto him, and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She was crushing him against her, and laughing loudly.

"Oh my god! Ryo! You're so adorable!" Miki laughed happily. She then stood up, and held her hand out to him. "Come on! Let's go finish our project!"

Ryo blinked once and then twice. His eyes were owl-like as he stared up at her. His eyes flickered between her hand, and her face before he reached up to take her hand. He allowed her to easily pull him up.

"Our project? What are we going to do it on?" he asked. "Are we doing it on Sakura blossoms?"

Miki closed her eyes briefly. She shook her head, with a smile. "No. Let's do it on the nature center. We can mention Amon, and all the other amazing creatures in it!" she said excitedly.

"Okay." Ryo said.

Miki gave him a pointed look. "Are you just agreeing with me, or do you really want to do it?" she asked.

Ryo felt his cheeks darken again. He smiled a little, and shook his head. "No. I think that's a good idea. I want to do it." He said.

Miki grinned. She looped her arm around him, and pulled him back. She then grabbed a hold of the camera, and held it above them.

"Let's take a selfie!" she squealed out with a wide grin.

Ryo supposed it was a good idea that they didn't go with the Sakura blossoms. Many of the girls in class had chosen to do their project on the blossoms.

Ryo and Miki got the highest score in their class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Ryo has met Miki now. Even when he mets Akira, Miko will be Ryo's best friend! While Akira and Miki will be best friends. 
> 
> I also will be adding in more demons in their 'human' forms! They will be scattered about!
> 
> Don't worry, it will get more interesting when they 'grow up' which is after a chapter or two!
> 
> Anyway! Please comment, I want to read what you think!


	4. The Tears of who...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! thank you so much for all the reviews i got! i really appreciate at it so much¬ thank you!
> 
> a big thank you to my beta: cloudfarer 
> 
> and enjoyyyy

Ryo felt sad.

He was walking the familiar pathway from the nature center, to the school. Normally, he would have walked with Miko, and met up with Miki further up the path, but he had decided to see Amon before school.

He did not like having to leave Amon. He had became rather attached to the adorable small bat.

Miko didn't like Amon. Ryo couldn't blame her. Amon didn't like her either. It was like cat and mouse. Ryo had never witnessed anything like it. Miki, on the other hand, Amon didn't mind. However, Ryo was Amon's favorite and to be honest, Amon was his favorite too.

Still, Ryo felt sad. He would prefer to spend the day with Amon, than going to school. At least he enjoyed experimenting with the camera his Mama had given him the other day. He liked taking photographs. He found the end result very pleasing.

Ryo let out a deep sigh as he saw the school. The day had just started and he was already tired. He shook his head. He balled his hand up, and rubbed his eyes from sleep dust. He didn't have a good night, he had a nightmare that he couldn't quite remember, but knew it had upset him enough that he had woken up in a cold sweat.

Alex had caught him just standing by his bed, staring at the wet blankets. There was no way he had wet himself, he kept telling himself. He wouldn't have went to bother his Mama so late at night, but she had been up anyway and caught him.

Ryo felt thankful, honestly. He needed her, but he just didn't like to bother her.

A body collided with his, throwing him to the ground rather harshly. His face smacked into the dirt and grit underneath him. There was a heavy weight on top him, forcing his body to press more into the pointy stones that was beginning to make his face burn.

Ryo laid stiffly. His arms and legs twitched, unmoving. He was shocked. It had never happened before. What was worse that he felt somebody breathe against the back of his neck.

Do they not understand what personal space is?! Ryo felt a little grossed out.

"Are you okay!" A voice sobbed. "I'm so sorry!"

Ryo bit out a low groan. He pushed himself up on his knees and hands, wincing as he felt the stones press into his skin. Ryo was worried he might have cut himself. He didn't want to trouble his Mama further by returning home with blood on his clothes.

It was a boy. Another boy.

Ryo pushed himself onto his knees. His hands burned, and he gently rubbed them together in hopes the pain would go away. He narrowed his ice blue eyes, and glared at the unfamiliar boy that had stupidly knocked him over.

"I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry!" the boy cried. His large eyes had quickly became glassy and tears started to stream down his face.

Ryo blinked at him. He didn't understand. Why was he crying? Ryo was the one thrown to the ground painfully. Maybe the boy had hurt himself also? Ryo ran his eyes over the boy's body for any cuts, scraps or bruises but found none.

He did not get it.

"I'm so sorry! You must be in so much pain!" the boy sobbed more. He shuffled towards Ryo, and reached his arms out.

Ryo looked bewildered. He was confused, and shocked. The boy yanked him into a bone crushing hug, the arms wrapped tightly around shoulders, and face pressed into his shoulder.

He was a stranger. Ryo didn't like strangers.

The school bell rang for the start of home room.

Ryo grimaced. He didn't want to be late, but this stranger wouldn't let go. He tried to pull the hands off him, but the boy held on tight. After a few seconds, Ryo finally was able to wiggle free. Without another look back at the boy, Ryo rushed towards the school and hoped not to get into trouble for being late.

Ryo tried his best to ignore the way his shoulders still tingled from the boy's touch.

He was out of breath by the time he got to his classroom. Poor Ryo, he was panting heavily when he got to the door, and had to take a moment before entering. He was so poor at running, that it really was coming back to bite him in the ass.

"Oh, my precious twerp." Miko teased.

Miko lifted her head, grinning as Ryo stumbled towards his chair. She snorted in amusement.

Miki let out a worried gasp. "Are you alright Ryo?" she asked. Her green eyes running over Ryo's body and noting the scraps and cuts.

Ryo's eyes twitched. "It's called a personal problem for a reason." He grumbled deeply.

"You trip over or something?" Miko grinned. "Never pinned you as being a clumsy guy."

Ryo glared at her. He huffed, and shook his head. "No. I did not trip. Some boy ran into me." He said.

"A boy?" Miki asked. Her eyes was blazing with something, that made Ryo feel uncomfortable under her gaze.

"Yeah. He was rather strange." Ryo muttered. He sat down at his desk with a soft sigh of relief. His legs had been throbbing.

"He was crying for me. I think." He added after a thought.

Miki smiled. "So he's back!" she cheered happily.

"But he lives with you and your family." Miko frowned. "Wouldn't you know if he was back?"

Ryo looked at up at the two girls. He noticed Miki was sitting on his desk, and he wasn't sure if he liked that or not. He opened his mouth, but then shut it. Obviously she knew the guy, but he didn't care whether she did or not.

He shrugged and blocked out their conversation. Ryo just didn't care enough. Instead, he focused on the cuts on his hands. He frowned deeply at them, he had delicate skin unfortunately and bruised like a peach. It meant the cuts on his hands would scab over.

"M-Miki." A shaky voice called out.

Miki snapped her head around. She leaped off the desk, and grinned. "Welcome back!" she called out brightly.

A shaky boy walked up to them. He hand his hands together, and he smiled at Miki. He nodded his head at her.

"It's you!" he suddenly gasped.

Ryo blinked. His eyes widened briefly as he felt hands grab onto his own. He lifted his attention, to find the same boy from earlier standing in front of him. He looked like he was on the edge of tears again, and Ryo didn't know why! It was frustrating him.

"I do not understand." Ryo finally grumbled out. "Why do you keep crying?"

The boy whimpered. "Because you're in pain!" he wailed in return.

"But I'm not." Ryo frowned. He tugged his hands away, and hid them under the desk. He pouted, staring at the stranger.

"You're not?" the boy questioned. He tilted his head in confusion. "But your eyes are teary!"

Ryo raised an eyebrow. He felt even more confused then before. His eyes were teary? What does that mean? He does not cry! Ryo's hands twitched with the urge to touch his eyes, to see if he was crying but held back and just stared at the boy.

"Ah!" Miko squealed. She moved forward, and all but jumped on Ryo. "Let it all out Ryo! My sweet, sweet twerp! Let those tears flow!"

Ryo glared. He clenched his teeth, and growled. "Let go." He said.

Miko laughed joyfully. She hugged him tighter, and kept teasing him. She was loving his despair. What a friend!

"Umtwerp?" the boy asked quietly.

Miki giggled. She leant towards him. "Ryo is Miko's new neighbor. They've become pretty good friends." She explained with a teasing wink.

Ryo glared even harder. "I am starting to reconsider that." He muttered.

Miko made a playful, hurt gasp. She stepped back, and hit her chest with her fist. "Oh Ryo! My twerp! I'm so hurt!" she said.

"You know I learnt something very interesting the other day." Ryo said. His eyes darkened as he looked at Miko.

Miko leant forward and tugged on his cheek. She smiled widely. "Is that why you're so cranky? You look like a panda, Ryo! Did you not sleep well?" she teased.

Ryo rolled his eyes. He slapped her hand away. Never mind that she might be right at a few things, but he wasn't about to lose his dignity and tell her that. "The human body has 206 bones. As a baby, we start with 369, but then they fuse. Wouldn't you want to go back? Have as may bones as a baby? What if I told you I could help with that?" he asked.

Miko blinked once and then twice. "What does that mean?" she squealed out, before pouting. "You're so mean, Ryo!"

"You read some weird things, Ryo." Miki added with another giggle.

Ryo shrugged. He liked books.

The door to the classroom opened and Mr. Motomisha entered. Immediately, Miki dragged the now dried eyed boy across the classroom. Ryo noticed that the always empty desk next to Miki must have belonged to the boy.

"You all know it is the middle of summer now." Mr. Motomisha began to speak.

The class seemed to automatically perk up, as if they already knew what Mr. Motomisha was leading up to. Ryo blinked a little, and peered around the room. He could everyone wiggling on their seats excitedly. He frowned, and returned his eyes back to Mr. Motomisha in curiosity.

Mr Motomisha smiled widely. "Which means Sports Day is this Saturday." He said, and chuckled when the class cheered.

Sports day? Ryo groaned. He didn't like the sound of that. At all. It was already too hot for him as it was, he hoped that Mr. Motomisha wasn't going to make do anything sports related. Couldn't he just sit off to the side, and read?

Ryo frowned deeply.

"Everyone will be competing in two activities." Mr. Motomisha said. "Now, before you all run off, who wants to represent our class in the four person relay race?"

Miki grinned widely. Her hand shot up. "I wil, Sensei!" she called out excitedly.

Mr Motomisha nodded. "Alright Miss Makimura. I can trust you with picking your four team members." He said, and Miki nodded proudly. "Alright. The signup sheets are in the corridor, put your name, team mates if you have any and our class under the race you've chosen. That's all class."

Ryo covered his ears and grimaced as the room erupted into loud ruckus. He sighed, and buried his face into his arms.

"I'm going to die." He said.

Ryo frowned deeply. So deeply that his face was beginning to ache. His eyes narrowed at the paper in front of him. He grimaced painfully. He stood outside the class with the other students. The corridor was overcrowded with students. He didn't like it at all. He stood at the back, while just glaring ahead of him.

He waited with Miko, Miki and the boy from this morning until the students had begun to thin out. Ryo sighed as he trailed behind Miko to the race lists.

"Come on Ryo. There has to be something you want to do." Miki encouraged kindly.

Ryo glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "Do I have to do this? Can't I just sit out?" he asked with a pout. He really wasn't athletic enough for this.

Ryo couldn't even run to class earlier this day and that wasn't even a long distance! He was out of breath within seconds of running. He's going to pass out as soon as he began to pump his legs.

"It'll be fun." The boy said softly. "I-It doesn't matter if you can't run very well."

Miko nodded in agreement. "Maybe the egg and spoon race?" she offered thoughtfully.

Ryo's face scrawled up. "You mean I have to keep my egg on my spoon while running? Yeah, that will work out well." He said, with a shake of the head.

Miki returned them with a small smile. "Well, you already got one race in the bag. You just need another." She said sweetly.

"What?" Ryo's head cranked around so fast that he was worried he might have pulled the muscles. "What do you mean I've already got one race picked out? Ah, you didn't."

Miki smiled innocently. "I've wrote our names representing 1A, in the relay race." She said as if it was the most obvious in the world. She said it like somebody had just asked her how the weather was.

"Don't worry. You can go last, Ryo." Miko said with a shrug. "You just need to get the baton across the finish line. It's not that far of a distance either."

Ryo's lips twisted together. He looked away with a low hiss between his lips. Were they not worried he would accidently drop the baton? Because he sure as hell knows he would. The odds were stacked against him.

He's screwed.

Ryo wondered if he could slip through the cracks? Sadly, his name was already on the stupid relay race, but maybe he could go unnoticed for his second race? Would Sensei notice if his name wasn't written down on another race?

"What race are you doing, Miko?" Miki asked.

Miko tapped her finger against her chin repeatedly. "I'm thinking of doing the long race." She said with a small smile. "I know I'm not as fast as you, but I've been practicing for it."

"I'm sure you'll do great Miko!" Miki gasped. She smiled encouragingly at her. "I've signed up to do the skipping race. It's one of the my favorite races."

Both girls turned to look at their other male friend. He flushed under their gazes, and sheepishly smile. He rubbed the back of his neck. "I-I wanted to do the three legged race, but I don't think anybody wants to pair up with me." He admitted with a meek shrug.

"Ah! Why don't Ryo pair up with you!" Miko jumped in. She grabbed Ryo by the back of his shirt, and yanked him into a side hug again. "You don't mind, right Ryo? It's not that hard, perfect for somebody like you!"

Ryo frowned. "Somebody like me. I don't like what you are suggesting there." He said with a pouted.

"That's a great idea!" Miki gasped loudly. Her hands clapping together.

"Alright." Ryo said with a deep groan. He closed his eyes briefly, and then turned to look at the boy in the eye. "Alright. I'll do the three legged race with you, um..."Ryo paused as he realized he didn't even know the boy's name.

The boy smiled widely at Ryo. It was a nice smile.

He was taller then Ryo with dark hair. His hair was so dark that it could easily be mistaken for black, but it was really a dark chocolate color. He had two loose hairs stuck up on either side of his head that could easily be mistaken for horns from a distance. He also had what looked like the start of side burns growing, but Ryo couldn't be sure. The boy had tanned skin, with a cherry shaped face. He had dark eyes that when the sun caught just right, turned a beautiful hazelnut color.

"My name is Fudo Akira. It's nice to meet you Ryo."

~#~#~#~#~#~

Ryo felt so awkward.

It was a Saturday. The school held the annual Sports Day or undōkai as he later learned what students called it, on Saturday. After a full week of practicing, and working with the others, Ryo would have thought he would be comfortable but he really wasn't. He didn't want to be there. He didn't trust himself. He didn't trust his legs or stamina.

Ryo was worried he would let everyone down. He had trained hard, pushed himself as much as he could but it hadn't really done much for his stamina.

It was hot and sticky. Ryo felt gross. This is one of the reasons why he disliked summer, and preferred the cold winters. He wore the normal P.E uniform for boys. Blue shorts with a white shirt that had blue rings on the end. It was similar to the girls, he guessed. Ryo had almost put on the matching blue hoodie, but changed his mind last minute when he began to sweat.

Why did it have to be so hot?

"Ryo, you don't need to be so nervous." Akira said from his side.

Ryo peered at him with unimpressed eyes. "You've done this before. I have not." He reminded the other.

Akira chuckled. He nodded his head, and looped his arm around Ryo's, so the two were flushed together. Hip to hip, with a black ribbon tied tightly around their ankles, which successfully tied them together.

"It'll be fine. I'll help you." Akira said.

Ryo breathed in deeply. He bites his bottom lip harshly. "Whatwhat if I trip us up? And we lose" he asked quietly.

Akira's brown eyes flickered down to their ankles, and then up to Ryo. His lips twitched into a kind smile. "You won't. You have to be more confident in yourself. If you feel yourself slipping, or losing your foot, then grab my hand. I'll pull you back." He stated.

"You really want to win, huh?" Ryo snorted.

Akira shrugged. "I'd like to. I've only ever came third, to Miki and Miko." He explained with a meek smile.

Ryo blinked once more. "Oh. You're a runner too." He muttered with his lips twisted together.

"You really don't like to run." Akira laughed. He smiled in amusement.

Ryo pouted. He shrugged, and turned his attention ahead of himself. He stared at the race, and felt rather thankful that the track wasn't long at all. Hopefully, it wouldn't take very long for them to cross the finish line.

"What ifyou don't come first?" Ryo asked slowly. "I'll apologize now, we might not come first."

Akira shook his head. He tightened his arm around Ryo's. "We'll do fine." He said with a small grin.

Ryo gulped. He watched as a female teacher gleefully walked forward. She held a small martial in her hand, and was getting ready to signal the start of the race. He sniffed, and felt his nose flared a little. He peered at the students that had lined up to watch them, he spoked Miko and Miki standing on the side-lines and cheering them on.

His stomach ached painfully. He was nervous. There were so many eyes on him. What was worse was that his Mama couldn't make it today due to work. Ryo wasn't holding it against her, as he knew she was doing important work, and that she had promised to be home for dinner tonight.

His Mama had never broken a promise to him before.

"Get ready! Get set!" the female sensei called out. "Go!"

And then, everyone was off. The students on the side-lines began to scream, and cheer.

Ryo winced. He held onto Akria's arm tightly, and he would have felt guilty if he wasn't overcome with anxiety. He was digging his nails into Akria's arm. Ryo felt like the world was spinning around him, and he tried to move his feet the best he could but it was just so difficult. There was a horrible, and awful pulling at his ankle that was repeatedly occurring.

Heart pounding in his head, Ryo tried to lean in Akria's direction but found himself moving in the opposite direction. Ryo's eyes widened, and he felt like the ground was yanked right out from underneath him. His body twisted in an odd angle.

Ryo throw his hand out blindly. He grabbed onto the closest thing, and squeezed like his life depended on it.

Suddenly, he was pulled back. His body swung back up right, and crushed against the body next to him. It took Ryo a few seconds realized what had happened, and when he did, he didn't remove his hand from Akria's and instead sent a small squeeze to said hand.

Ryo peered down at their feet. Like something had clicked in his head, he realized how to get them cross the finish line. He bites his bottom lip, and kept his icy blue eyes to their feet. He mimicked Akria's running feet the best he could. Ryo forced himself to run at the exact same time of Akira. Moving together, running together at the exact same time.

They crossed the finish line!

Both of them crumbled. Out of breath and sweating buckets, which was ridiculous because the race wasn't that long at all. That proved how pathetic he is at running.

Ryo looked at the other students. To be expected, they were not the first to cross the line.

"I'm sorry we didn't come first." Ryo said.

Akira tilted his head back. He leant forward, and then throw himself back. He slapped his back against Ryo's.

"We came second, Ryo." Akira smiled widely. "That's better than coming third!"

Ryo blinked once and then twice. He clocked his head in surprise. Had they really came second? It was a little unbelievable to his ears.

"Are you serious?" Ryo asked. "You're not, um, messing with me"

Akira snorted with laughter. He shook his head, and put his weight on Ryo. Which was a lot as Ryo was so small, and just weaker in comparison.

"You're strange." Akira hummed. "We really did come second."

Akira then un-tied the ribbon, and stood up. He stretched his legs with a deep groan, before he turned to Ryo. He held his hand out to help him up.

"You did pretty well for somebody who can't run." He added jokingly.

Ryo stared up at him for a few seconds. He wasn't sure if he felt insulted or not. Either way, he brushed it off and took the slightly bigger hand. Akira was able to easily pull Ryo up to his feet. The rush of moving so fast almost had Ryo falling back down.

"Gee. Thanks a lot." Ryo replied with narrowed, unimpressed eyes.

Akira just laughed.

Next race was the skipping rope race. Miki was competing in that. Ryo, and Akira met up with Miko, and went to the side line of the race to cheer their friend on. Not before both girls congratulated them for coming in second, Ryo realized Akira really wasn't lying to make him feel better and was quietly proud of himself.

Miko, however, praised Ryo for surviving the race.

"Oh! Here, Ryo." Miko said.

Ryo turned. He took his camera back from the girl, and wondered what type of pictures she took of the three-legged race. He didn't want any photos of his awful running, but his Mama all but begged him for some. Ryo couldn't say no to her.

"I got some awesome photos of you and Akira!" Miko grinned brightly. "You guys actually suit each other!"

Ryo nodded once. He frowned to himself, and then brought his camera up to his face. He snapped a random photo of all the other students lining up, before he took another one with Miki smiling at him and waving. Miko and Akira waved back at Miki, while Ryo snapped another photo.

Miki came first. She took the very first win for their class effortlessly. Ryo timed it perfectly, and got an amazing photo of her crossing the finish line.

Then it was lunch. The final long stretch races were after lunch. The four of them found a good spot under a tree to sit together.

Ryo had claimed the spot at the base of the tree. He leant against the bark of the tree, with his legs stretched out. His legs were still aching from his own race, which had been more then twenty minutes agohow silly.

"Look at that." Miko suddenly said after a moment of blissful silence of eating.

The sun shining above them had sent beautiful, and gorgeous circle like lights across them. It was magical, and Ryo found himself taken back from the beauty. He cocked his head back to look up at the branches above them and took another photo.

"Whoa." Miki gasped. "I've never noticed that before."

Ryo lowered his attention, and saw the same pattern of lights dancing over Miki's face. It made her glow like fairy, and he couldn't help himself. He took a photo of her, with that awed expression on her face.

"What is it?" Akira asked. He shifted on the grass to get a better look of the lights.

Contrast with the lights, but dark complexion, Akira had a beautiful but dark allure going on. It made his eyes glow, and for a second, Ryo thought his normally brown eyes had gone red. He wasn't sure, but he turned the camera to him, and took a photo. He stole the moment, and permanently sealed it in his camera.

"It's the pinhole theory." Ryo suddenly said. He almost laughed, as he watched the three of his friends jump in surprise.

Akira clocked his head. He scratched at his head. "Theory?" he questioned.

"Since the spaces are small like pinholes, they act like points of symmetry, and reflect the sun upside-down on the ground." Ryo explained. He looked up at the branches again, and then looked back at the others.

Akira stared at Ryo. "You sure know a lot." He said.

Ryo blinked. He opened his mouth to speak, before Miko jumped on him again.

"That's because he is a nerd!" She said with a giggle. "But it's alright. He's our nerd."

Ryo frowned. He rolled his eyes, and lightly pushed her away. "I'm not sure if that was compliment or not." He muttered.

Miko just grinned in return. She grabbed his arm, and held it high above them.

"Let's take a selfie!" she cheered. Miko snapped a photo of them all together. All eyes peering at the camera.

Lunch was over. It was now the relay baton race. Ryo was not pleased with having to run again. Maybe Miko was right. He was just a nerd. A nerd that belonged in a library with a good book. Not outside under the burning sun, with the high risk of burning like a lobster.

"Right!" Miki called out. Her high pitched echoing around the four of them. "So this is the plan! I'll go first, and I'll hand it to Miko, who will get it to Akira and finally, Ryo, you'll run the final lap! All you have to cross the finish line, it won't be too hard."

Miki walked straight up to Ryo. She grabbed his shoulder and smiled encouraging. "Just do your best!" she chimed.

With half-lidded eyes, Ryo raised his camera and snapped a photo of her face. He snorted loudly, and cocked his head at her in amusement.

"Ryo. I was having such a great leadership moment." Miki pouted.

Ryo shrugged innocently. "Sorry Miki. I couldn't tell." He stated.

Miki pouted. She playfully gasped, and held both hands to her chest as if he had wounded her. "Oh how you wound me, Ryo!" she giggled.

A loud whistle blew through the air. Everyone turned to the starting line, and saw Mr. Motomisha calling over all the relay competitors which meant their small group. Ryo groaned loudly, as Miko cheerfully grabbed his wrist, and dragged him after their friends.

It was then that Ryo noticed all the other teams were starting to split up. They were spacing themselves around the large running track. There were five cones placed around the field with numbers painted on them. One to four, with the fifth having 'Start/Fin' painted on it.

"Ryo. You're fourth." Akira explained. "You have to stand by the fourth cone."

Ryo blinked. He nodded his head in understanding, and walked with the other male before they separated at the cones. He gulped as all the fourth runners spaced themselves across the running track. He noticed the others moved in a running position. He inhaled sharply, and tried to mimic the position the best he could.

There was a loud, ear piercing sound of a whistle and then cheers followed it. Ryo peered over his shoulder to see Miki had shot off. He was amazed with how fast she was. She was ahead of all the other 'first' runners.

Ryo was so nervous. His stomach clenched that awful painful sensation again. He turned his head back to look ahead of himself. Ryo closed his eyes for a few seconds, before checking back over his shoulder.

Miko had the baton now. She wasn't as fast Miki, but Miki had put them ahead of everyone else. She was running as fast as she could, her auburn hair had been tied in a messy ponytail and whipping along behind her.

Akira easily took the baton from Miko. He raced around the track. Every foot step Akira made, made Ryo's chest tighten. He stared as Akira raced towards him. He was racing towards him fast, and Ryo could feel his hands becoming clammy.

Akira's brown eyes widened. He smiled widely, and held the baton out to Ryo. Ryo tried to grasp onto the baton. His hands shook, and they were too sweaty for his taste.

Ryo dropped the baton.

~#~#~#~#~#~

It was early Sunday morning. The weather reflected what Ryo was feeling. It was raining. It was raining harshly.

Ryo was still curled up underneath his heavy white blankets. He normally would have been up by now, and maybe making his Mama a quick breakfast before she left for work, but Ryo couldn't make himself move. He felt so sad. He had never felt so sad before. It was like there was a horrible stone in his stomach, and the stone kept growing heavier and heavier.

"Ryo." Alex called.

Ryo didn't even make sound. His eyes opened a little before they slidd back closed. He felt her sit on the bed, and placed her hand onto his head.

"I know you're disappointed, baby." Alex said. "But you can try again next year."

Ryo frowned. Disappointed? Is that what he was feeling? Yeah, that felt about right. He was disappointed, and so angry with himself. He had failed. It was bizarre that he cared so much, when he normally wouldn't give a flying ass, but he didhe did care and he was annoyed.

Alex sighed. She leant down, and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. "Alright. I'll see you tonight then. Try to cheer up, Ryo." She said. Alex then walked away.

Ryo listened silently as the door opened and shut. He wiggled further into his cocoon of blankets. He didn't even feel like reading which was just peculiar. Nothing beat reading; it was his favorite thing, but he couldn't even bring himself to pick up a book.

Instead, he laid still and listened to the pitter patter of the rain. He had always liked the rain, more then a hot sun, so it made him feel a little better. Just a little. Ryo liked the rain, it was rather ironic that it was raining in the middle of the summer but it reflected him so well. Ryo chose to ignore it, and just enjoy the pleasant sound of the rain.

Ryo was dozing off when the door swung opened. He didn't need to look to know who was making so much noise.

"Ryo!" Miko yelled as she charged into his bedroom. "Twerp! What are you still doing in bed?!"

He groaned loudly. "Go away." He huffed.

"Get up!" Miko said. She grabbed onto his blankets and effortlessly yanked them off him. "We're going out!"

Ryo forced himself to sit up. He didn't need to look to know his hair was a mess, and that his eyes were more dark then the day before. He didn't sleep very well last night. Ryo used the back of his hand to whip the drool away, and frowned at his friend.

"It's raining." Ryo said.

Miko shrugged. She put a hand onto her hip. "Only outside." She said.

Ryo rolled his eyes. He climbed off the bed, and reached for his blanket. "I am not going outside. I am staying inside." He stated firmly.

"So you're just going to sulk all day?" Miko asked. "Whoa. Never thought you would be the one to do that"

Ryo pouted. He shook his head. "I'm not sulking. I just don't want to do anything." He said as if that was difference, it really wasn't but he didn't care.

"Ryo. You have to get ready now. We're supposed to be at the bus stop in twenty minutes." Miko grumbled. Her voice hitching with her own annoyance.

"Why?" Ryo said.

Miko clicked her tongue. She looked like she was about blow her top. "I just said we're going out!" she said.

Ryo rolled his eyes again. He pressed his lips together, and shook his head. Did he really have to repeat himself?

"We're going to the Aquarium." Miko said. Her lips pulled into a knowing smile as Ryo twitched. "We thought it would be fun, and there are lots of cool creatures there. I might not know what half of them are, but there should be some cool photos to get there!"

"I need ten minutes." Ryo said.

It was amusing. Ryo made a three sixty. He felt unimpressed as Miko laughed.

"Well, leave then!" Ryo added.

Miko cocked her head. "Why?" she asked cluelessly.

Ryo frowned deeply. He narrowed his eyes at her. "I have to change." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Miko smirked. She turned around, and exited the room thankfully without another word. Ryo had to admit that Miko was a good friend. After she had found out his secret, him being intersex, she had never brought it up and never teased him about it like he feared she would.

Once fully dressed, Ryo stepped out of his room while checking all the important things he needed. It would seem Alex already knew of Miko's plans, as she left a note with money and a new role of film for his camera, attached to it. The note just told him to enjoy himself with his friends, and that she will get the photographs printed out at work.

Ryo put on the same coat he wore to Japan, and met Miko outside. He locked the door, and pocketed his key. The rain had not let up, it was still raining harshly, and the sky had darkened even more. Ryo liked the crisp, cold air. It reminded him of England.

To be honest, Ryo didn't know there was a bus stop close to them, but he found that was very realistic. The small village was in the middle of the mountains, and was as far from any city as possible. Ryo liked it that way. He preferred this small quiet village to any loud, smelly city. He liked peace and quiet.

Miko grabbed Ryo's small wrist, and forced him to run through the rain. Both were running behind, apparently. They were running as fast as they could in hopes to stay dry, which Ryo honestly didn't mind, but it was Miko who was forcing him to run.

Ryo had never run so much in his life before. In one weekend, he was killing his legs. Ryo chose not to fight her, and just allowed Miko to drag him down the unfamiliar path towards a chipped, red painted bus stop. It looked very gloomy, like himself.

"Sorry!" Miko cheered. "Somebody wouldn't get out of bed!"

Ryo snorted. He was out of breath, and was only thankful they weren't running anymore. Instead, he pulled his arm free from the monster grip, and leaned against one of the bus stop shelter bars.

"Somebody is still in bed." Miki chimed out with a soft laugh.

Ryo turned his head. He blinked, as the two girls giggled among themselves. "IsIs he alright?" he questioned confusingly.

Miki nodded. "Yeah. Akira isn't a morning person." She explained, and looked at the boy at her side.

Ryo wasn't sure if he was impressed or not that Akira was able to fall asleep standing up. He wondered if Miki stepped away from him, would Akira fall over, face first? He almost laughed at the notion.

"He must be very peaceful." Ryo said.

Miki shook her head. "No. He was up most of the night crying." She said.

Miko's eyebrows pulled together. "Who was he crying for this time?" she asked with her hands shoved into her pockets.

"He was crying for Ryo." Miki said with a soft smile. "He said Ryo wasn't brave enough to cry himself, so he cried for him."

Ryo blinked. He raised an eyebrow, and peered at Akira's face. True to Miki's words, Akira's eyes looked red and a little swollen from tears. He also had bags forming under his eyes, which meant Akira hadn't slept.

Why does Akira cry so much? Ryo didn't get it, but it sounded complicated and he didn't like complicated. So Ryo chose to brush it off.

The bus eventually came to a stop. It was more of a mini-van then a bus. It's different to the bright red and white buses in England. Miko climbed on first, and then Miki, Ryo was about to follow when he remembered the sleeping boy who had stayed standing up when Miki walked off. He was still asleep, amazingly.

Ryo sighed deeply. He walked towards Akira, and delicately took him by the wrist. Akira didn't even flinch, he didn't wake up either, it was rather easy to get him to walk as well. Ryo sighed again, and carefully guided him onto the bus.

Ryo took a window chair. He made Akira sit down next to him, and frowned upon seeing the dark haired boy still snoozing away. He shrugged, and leant back against the chair. Ryo's head turning to the side to peer out the foggy glass of the bus windows. Ryo checked his camera which was hanging around his neck by a thick black string. He put the new film into the camera, and held it up to test it. It flashed and sealed the photo within seconds.

"You like to take photos, don't you."

Ryo blinked slowly. He lowered his camera, and peered at Akira. He swore he was sleeping just a minute ago, but then he suppose that is all it takes to wake up.

"I enjoy taking photos. Mama said it is good to make memories." Ryo explained dryly, his blue eyes narrowed at nothing in particular.

Akira yawned softly. He stretched on the chair, and smiled widely. "I like that. We can look at all those photos in future." He said with a soft groan. His arms, and his neck made a range of soft popping as he stretched.

Ryo looked at Akira, and then down at his camera. He stiffened as Akira leant against him, and put his head on his shoulder. He felt awkward as he didn't know Akira that well. He swallowed a small lump in his throat, and when he opened his mouth to speak, he noticed Akira had dozed off again.

He only had one fear; he hoped Akira wouldn't drool on his shoulder. Ryo was a little freaked with having Akira sleeping on his shoulder, and grimaced at the thought of drool.

Ryo was uncomfortable throughout the whole of the bus journey. He tried to take his mind off of Akira -- and the high possibility of drool -- by looking out the window. He thought about waking Akira up, and asking him to please not lean on him, but just one look at Akira's tired face made him change his mind. Instead, he grudgingly sucked it up and tried to not think about it.

It was the first time on a bus in Japan. The only time he had been in the closest city to the mountain village was in the taxi from the airport. Ryo was trying to enjoy the scenery outside, even if it was raining but his mind kept going back to Akira and his drool.

Ryo had never such relief when the bus came to a stop and Miko -- in pure amusement -- told him that it was their stop. He nodded with blank eyes.

"Akira." Miki chuckled, and shook his shoulder a little to harshly. "Akira. Come on. Wake up. Ryo's starting to go green with fear that you'll drool all over his coat."

Ryo frowned. He was going green?

Akira hummed. He finally seemed to woke up. He stretched his arms, and turned to Miki. Akira got to his feet, and followed after Miki.

"Are you alright?" Akira asked. He paused and looked back at Ryo.

Ryo's shoulders twitched. His right shoulder was tingling from Akira's weight, but he tried his best to brush it off. He nodded, not trusting his voice. He brushed past Akira, eager to get off this bus and outside.

It was still raining. Ryo stepped on the slippery ground. He peered around the area, and pulled at the hood of his coat. There were hardly any trees around, instead there were mostly cars. Cars all lined up, all shiny and brightly colored. The buildings were high, and towering over them. The air wasn't as nice as it was back in the village, there was even a strange scent that Ryo couldn't pinpoint. The only thing Ryo liked was that from the location, it had a really good view of the ocean.

Ryo took a quick photo with his camera of ocean view. He then turned around, and trailed up to the small group. He had no idea where this Aquarium is. He still wished he was trapped in his cocoon of blankets, than out here, but that wasn't to say he wasn't curious. Ryo wanted to see the Aquarium, but he still couldn't ignore that stone in his stomach.

The Sea Life Center Aquarium building was massive. Ryo stared in awe at how big it was. There was a stone staircase leading down to the building, with a massive carport filled with said cars. The sign of the Aquarium was blue with a cartoon like octopus in the middle.

There was so much sea life. So many beautiful marine animals. Not one was the same, they were all different. Ryo was generally fascinated. He looked at every single creature the four of them walked too. Many times Miko had pull him to the next tank otherwise he would have went at a very slow pace.

"Come on Ryo." Miki giggled. This time she grabbed onto his arm, and pulled him from the pink jelly fish tank.

Miko had her arms behind her head. "If we left you to your own devices, you wouldn't be finished until next week." She grinned.

Ryo didn't think he was that slow. He snorted, and he would have glared if he didn't see the open tank to the side of them. He felt curiosity fill him, and he followed Miki up to it.

"Turtles." Miki squealed. "I love turtles. Look how cute he is!"

Ryo clocked his head to the side. He watched as Miki picked up a tiny lush green turtle. It was barely the size of the palm of her hand.

"I want to hold a turtle!" Miko gasped. "What about you Akira?"

Ryo turned to look at the dark haired boy. He noted Akira had stopped a little away from them. Akira didn't look to happy, he looked a little down in fact, with a nervous expression on his face.

Akira shook his head furiously. "No. No thank you. I-I don't like turtles that much." He said sheepishly.

"What? How can you not like turtles?" Miko frowned.

Miki smiled. "Akira has nightmares about turtles." She said with a shrug.

"Miki!" Akira cried out. His face flushing. "That was a secret."

The girl in question looked back at him. Miki's large green eyes glowed rather beautifully. "Sorry Akira. I forgot." She said.

"How can anybody be scared of such an adorable little guy?" Miko cooed. She held a small turtle in her hand.

Akira scowled. He pouted, and looked away. Akira wondered off to look at a different tank in the same area.

Ryo peered between the two girls. He held his camera, and then shrugged. Both Miki and Miko looked cute, so he snapped a few photos of them with the turtles. He wished he could have had better lighting for them, but they were still cute. Ryo was still pleased with the photos he had taken.

"What about you, Ryo?" Miki quizzed. "Want to hold one too?"

Ryo's eyes narrowed at the turtles. He dropped the camera, and liked how it bounced against his chest. Ryo had never seen a turtle up close before, only ever on the screen of his television. So, Ryo nodded silently and then held his hands up.

Miki smiled so sweetly. She turned, and carefully placed the turtle into his hands.

It was oddly slimy and wet. Ryo winced, but didn't drop the creature. He brought the turtle closer for inspection. Ryo frowned a little. He noticed the turtle had a strange colour, the skin was a pale red colour while the shell was a dark green colour. The turtle had a long neck with tiny spikes up the back of said neck. He didn't know turtles were born like that.

Ryo tilted his head curiously. He reached a finger out to gently touch the turtle's head.

Ryo let out a shaky gasp. He didn't jump, but his eyes widened and his hands shook. Ryo almost dropped the turtle when it suddenly snapped at him. It caught his fingertip in its mouth. For such a tiny turtle, it had rather sharp teeth and Ryo clenched his teeth together.

"Ryo!" Miki gasped out.

He tried to shake the turtle off, but it held on tighter.

A woman that obviously had been working at the turtle tank ran up to him. She grabbed the turtle, and somehow got it to release his finger.

It was just his luck. It annoyed Ryo that this had happened to him. Ryo's finger was slightly bruised at the tip, and Ryo was thankful there was no blood. The turtle hadn't been able to bite through the skin. He sighed softly, and gently sucked on his finger.

"I didn't know turtles could do that" Miko mumbled.

Miki stepped up to Ryo's side. "Are you alright Ryo?" she asked worriedly.

Ryo nodded quietly. He pulled his bruised finger out, and sighed once again. Ryo looked down at the turtle that had bitten him, and swore for a second the turtle looked pleased, but he couldn't be certain. Instead, he glared down at the stupid turtle.

"Akira, don't cry." Miki said with a small smile. "Ryo's fine. Right, Ryo?"

Ryo turned his gaze onto Akira and true to Miki's words, there were tears streaming down his face. He blinked again, and then he nodded.

"I am fine." He stated before glaring back at the tank. "However, I no longer like turtles."

His words made the others to laugh.

The rest of the day went forward rather well. They stopped for lunch, before continuing around the Aquarium. They looked at tiny octopi, clown fish and sharks. Ryo kept taking pictures with his bruised finger. Said finger had became a little darker over the few hours, but it had stopped hurting.

Whenever Ryo saw his finger, he muttered under his breath, 'stupid turtle'.

Miko and Miki had wondered off to the bathroom which left Ryo with Akira.

It was then that Ryo heard the soft, worried whispering coming from behind him. Ryo cocked his head back, and noticed quite a few adult people were standing close to one another. They all were muttering amongst themselves. Whatever it was that was worrying them, seemed to have worked them up quite a bit.

Ryo peered at them for a seconds before he looked over his shoulder. His eyes widened, and he turned around maybe a little too fast as it made him feel dizzy.

There, in the middle of the crowd in front of a fish tank was Akira. He was slouched over with his hands balled up, against his eyes. Akira was sobbing his little heart out. It was the harshest Ryo had ever seen Akira cry.

Ryo rushed over to Akira. He held his hands up and grabbed onto Akira's shoulders. He looked at all the people staring at him with unimpressed eyes. He was basically asking 'what?' to which made them all turn away. He rolled his blue eyes, and shook his head before he turned his attention back to the crying boy.

Akira, still sobbing and trying desperately to catch his breath but was failing, raised his hand. He pointed at the tank in front of them.

Ryo looked at the tank. He blinked confusingly, before he felt a small click in the back of head, which made him frown. He didn't quite understand, but he guessed it really touched Akira.

There, directly in the middle of the tank, were a few floating dead fish.

Ryo moved from Akira's shoulders, and grabbed Akira's wrist. He pulled Akira along behind him. He decided to go outside. Maybe fresh air will help Akira calm down, as he certainly didn't seem like he was calming down any time soon.

The two settled on one of the stone steps. Neither caring about the wetness that seeped into their pants. At least it had finally stopped raining, however the sky was still dark and cloudy. Ryo had his legs crushed together, with his fingers on his camera. He tilted his head to the side, and hunched over. His elbows were on his knees, and hands on his cheeks.

Akira was still crying, but not nearly as much as he was inside. He was sniffling softly, and repeatedly rubbing his eyes. He almost reminded Ryo of a cat.

"Why do you cry?" Ryo asked. "I don't understand."

Akira blinked. He looked a little surprised. He looked at Ryo with his reddish eyes. "I c-cry for the ones w-who can't." he whimpered.

Ryo straightened himself. He turned his head towards Akira. "Your eyes are red." He said, and reached over. He lightly rubbed his fingertip against the reddish skin. "Is it worth it?"

Akira whimpered again. He closed his eyes as Ryo touched the skin. "I-It's always worth it." He said.

"Even for the people who don't deserve tears?" Ryo asked.

Akira nodded. He sniffled loudly, and rubbed the sleeve of his coat against his nose. "D-Definitely for them. T-They're not brave enough to cry, so somebody has too." He said. His nose twitched, and he inhaled sharply to calm himself the best he could.

Ryo stared at him in awe. He never thought about that. He hummed to himself, and looked back up at the cloudy sky. "But why did you cry for the fish?" he questioned.

Akira had broken down over fish, Ryo remembered.

"They're dead." Akira whimpered. He spoke as if that explained it all. Akira let out another sob.

"The fish died." Akira cried.

Ryo returned his head around to look at Akira. He blinked as tears began to stream down Akira's face again. His lips twitched, and he shifted closer to him. Ryo wrapped his arms around Akira's shoulders in hopes to comfort him. He didn't want Akira to break down again.

"It's okay. They'll be reborn." Ryo said.

Akira sniffed. He peered up at Ryo with his red eyes. "You really think so?" he mumbled.

Ryo nodded. "Yeah. Everything will when they die." He said without thought. It was something he had read in a book, he wasn't sure if he believed it or not, but it should make Akira feel better.

It did.

Akira let out a soft joyful laugh. He hugged Ryo in return. "Yeah! They will! I hope they'll be reborn into something cool!" he said with a tiny, twitchy grin.

"Ryo. About the relay race yesterday." Akira began. His fingers tightened around Ryo when he stiffened.

Ryo blinked owlishly. He tried to pull away from Akira, but frowned a little when Akira held on. "What about the relay race?" he asked.

"I know you're upset that you dropped the baton." Akira said.

"I'm not upset." Ryo replied within a second. He frowned, and glared.

Akira tilted his head. His eyes large and wide with courisoity. "Why is it hard for you admit? You're disappointed that you dropped the baton, and put our team back. It let another team pass us. I know you're sad about it, but you didn't let us down!" he said, and leant forward against Ryo.

Ryo grunted. He felt like Akira had put all his weight onto him. "We lost because of me. Remember?" he frowned.

"And we can try again next year!" Akira brightly said. "We'll keep trying until we win, Ryo!"

"We will?" Ryo asked in surprise.

Akira smiled brightly. He nodded his head furiously. "Yes! We will keep trying until we win!"

Ryo raised an eyebrow. "Would Miki want me on her team again next year? She'll probably want somebody better at running." He said with a deep sigh. He had given up struggling to get out of Akira's grip, and gave in.

"Miki will always want you on our team!" Akira said.

Ryo shrugged. "If you say so." He said but he was quite doubtful about that.

"Oh. I was wondering where you were those few weeks," Ryo decided to ask, "if that isn't too rude."

Akira smiled. He shook his head. "No. I went to see my parents. They don't live here anymore, they live and work in Tokyo. They didn't want to take me out of school, so they left me here. I don't get to see them during the important holidays. I only get to see them a few weeks during the summer." Akira explained happily. "I travelled with Miki to Tokyo, before we split up."

Ryo parted his lips. He couldn't imagine not being with his Mama for such a long time. It sounds like Akira spent almost the whole year without his parents. It must be very difficult. He felt for him.

"Oh, you're pretty close to Miki." He said.

Akira smiled warmly at the mention of the girl. "Yes. Miki's family took me in. My parents left me with the Makimura's. Our families have always been close. She's my best friend." He said softly.

Ryo nodded his head in understanding. Miki was rather amazing, and inspiring.

"Miki's amazing." He mumbled.

Akira hugged Ryo tighter. He laughed softly. "But Ryo, you're amazing too!" he said.

"Me?" Ryo gasped. As if it was the first time somebody had said that to him.

"Yes you!" Akira laughed joyfully. "You know so much. You read so much, and you're very knowledgeable! You're so smart, and intelligent. I wish I could be as smart as you."

Ryo felt his cheeks heat up. They burned more then any time before. He once again tried to pull away from the hug, but Akira easily pulled him back. Ryo was really starting to wonder why everyone else was just so much stronger then him?

He opened and shut his mouth. He tried to say something, but nothing came out. Instead, he felt something warm grow in his chest, and it made him grimace. However he felt more comfortable with him, and he was slowly warming up to him or at least he hoped so.

On the bus journey home, Ryo didn't mind when Akira dozed off on his shoulder this time. Ryo didn't even realize he had fallen sleep.

Or that Miki had stolen his camera to take a photo of them with their heads pressed together. Their hair merging together.

There was so much drool!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that is the end of Ryo's innocent faze! next will be the more sinful part of his life! they'll be older in the next chapter!
> 
> So in Japan, sports day is actually called 'undōkai' which is normally held on Saturdays. Or at least mine was. For the peeps who are wondering...yeah, I didn't do well :/ but anyway, undōkai is held on Saturdays because Saturday used to be and sometimes still is a school day! That's right folks. Sunday was the only day off a week lol I know!
> 
> thank you again guys
> 
> To the Anon to sent me that message :) Thank you for pointing that out. I had not noticed that before. It's one of my favourite authors which is why they're mentioned in the first chapter. But still, thank you again! I've added my own personal experience and research into it. :)


	5. Just Keep On...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! A new chapter! Everyone are now older and in high school! Approaching their final year! Whoop! The 'innocent' part of the story over now, and we will be going into the 'sinful' part now. Imma ease you all in, but after a few chapters...shit will go down. I wonder what you all will say when you see what I have planned out XD
> 
> Miko! Okay! So Miko references a lot of puns, memes and jokes! They're all on goggle if you're ever interested! I don't own her jokes, memes, puns <3 but they're my favourite ones and I just had to let her use them!! They're amazeballs LOL
> 
> A big thank you to my wonderful beta: Cloudfarer! For all their hard work!

Seven years later.

It should have been a common thought that things would change in that many years, but it really hadn't. In fact, everything had settled into a routine that pulled everyone through the years. The first day Ryo had moved to Japan, he had been considered a loner, he had no friends and preferred the company of animals to humans. However, after one person barged into his life without understanding what personal space truly meant, he became good enough friends with a few other people.

"I'm 17 now…" Ryo muttered to himself. He stared at his reflection within his mirror. He was naked, and wasn't sure how he felt with his growth.

At the tender age of eleven, Ryo's chest was flat and he was a little chubby around his stomach. His golden hair was cut neatly. However, he had grown over the years, and Ryo wasn't really happy. Ryo's hair had grown, and so had his chest.

He had never cared that he was intersex before. It was easy to live as a male. After a lot of thought, he had chosen to live as a male, rather than a female. Ryo was more comfortable living as a male than female. Sure, he really liked some female clothes, but not all of it. There were some lovely, girlish clothes and thanks to Miko, he had kept up with girl fashion, but he had seen a certain trend start up that he didn't like at all. Ryo preferred male clothes; boy clothes were much more comfortable for him.

Ryo found he could laze around on a Sunday in a loose fitted white hoodie, and comfortable enough jeans. He had truthfully gotten into the trend of wearing fuzzy socks over the ankles of his jeans. He liked being warm.

Ryo wanted to live life as a male, but his chest. He could tell it had grown bigger.

"They're getting too big…" Ryo muttered.

He winced as he gently cupped them. They were unnaturally sensitive in his opinion. Ryo had used to bind them, but maybe he should just accept he has a chest and get a bra? It will probably be a lot easier, and quicker compared to how long he would spend binding his chest.

Many times Miko had offered to take him girl shopping. He grimaced at the thought but he could just buy a few comfortable bras, he guessed.

Ryo shook his head. He turned away from the mirror, and proceed to bind himself up. It took him quite some time, like always.

"Amon." Ryo cooed quietly.

He walked to his desk where said bat was resting. Ryo had taken the bat home with him some time last month when they tried to let the bat go, return it to the wild, however, the bat stubbornly latched onto Ryo and wouldn't let go. It resulted in Ryo having to keep the baby bat, and raise him with help from his mother.

Ryo held a beetle out to the bat. "Come on Amon. You gotta eat." He sighed.

Amon's little beady black eyes peered up at Ryo, and then the beetle. He sniffed it and then turned his nose up at the beetle. Amon then leaped up to Ryo's shoulder, and kicked himself onto the bed. He curled up on the pillar with a soft squeal.

Ryo sighed. He stood up from leaning over his desk. Ryo pouted, and then grabbed his school sweater.

"Fine. Be that way." He snorted at the bat. "Maybe you'll eat later on tonight."

Amon didn't even lift his head. Instead he made a soft sneeze as Ryo closed the door behind him. Ryo was really starting to worry about Amon, the bat hadn't been eating very well recently. It was becoming very difficult to get him to eat, but Ryo wasn't prepared to abandon Amon when it seemed like he was sick or sad.

Ryo sighed. He double checked he had all his important assets for the day, before carefully putting on his shoulder bag. He kept all his things in the bag, and is hardly ever seen without it. Ryo had the most important things hidden in a secret compartment in his bag. The supplies he needed in case a nature accident happened.

Ryo had one accident a few years back which he wasn't planning to have again. He was being super careful, maybe more careful than needed; besides, sometimes his other friends aren't as prepared. Ryo always had way too many spares for him.

And Miko had told him one too many times 'You've always got my back!'

Ryo quickly changed those important assets before he nodded his head. He had the worst cramps whenever Mother Nature decided to visit him, but that didn't matter, Ryo was armed with painkillers, and the ready for the war.

"Jesus."

Ryo blinked as he stepped out his apartment. He looked at Miko and noticed she was glaring at the forest with annoyance. Her hand on hip, and head clocked to the side. She did look happy.

"Jesus. I swore I just saw a creepy ass looking clown." She grumbled.

Ryo grimaced. It was true, people were dressing up as creepy clowns for no reason what so ever. He had heard it was a Halloween trend from America that had made its way to Japan. He didn't have a problem with clowns, but Miko did.

"What's a mirror doing outside your house?" Ryo asked plainly.

Miko snorted loudly. "Oh ha-ha. That's funny!" she grumbled, and grabbed his cheeks. She pinched and pulled them as she spoke.

"Miki. Stop it, that hurts." Ryo said. He slapped her hands away and rubbed his cheeks softly.

Miko had grown other the years like Ryo. Her auburn hair had grown along to her elbows, but she always had it tied up in a pony-tail or a plait. Ryo wouldn't admit it, but he was pretty impressed with his skills at plaiting her hair for her. Miko's face had grown more pointed, and her eyes sharper. She had freaking hawk eyes, and could spot anything miles away. The most noticeable thing was honestly her body.

Miko's chest had grown more than anything else. Ryo had been worrying about his own, but he always have to remember that Miko had gone up two cup sizes in one month that time. She had a round, cherry shaped ass with nice, thick thighs.

Miko really was a guy's wet dream walking. Ryo could never understand why she wasn't dating anybody, but then again, the same could be said for him… as she had said a few times.

Either way, Ryo thinks his best friend had grown into a beautiful young woman.

"So, how is the hangover?" Ryo asked with a small smirk.

Miko pouted. She placed a hand to her head. "Never let me drink ever again. Okay/" She groaned, and followed after him.

Ryo snorted. "I can't believe you got smashed over your first can of beer." He said with a shake of the head.

"I wasn't that drunk… was I?" Miko asked.

"You walked up to a truck and whispered, I know you secret… Optimus Prime." Ryo explained with half-lidded eyes. He spoke as if he had to deal with this shit all the time, and truthfully, he did. His friends never tried any real 'shit' as the older ones would say, but they would try beer, and only beer.

Miko seems to have a weak resistance to the stuff. She normally wouldn't have a beer without Miki around with her, but yesterday was a special case.

Miko chuckled under her breath. She walked with her arms behind her head. "So, you know his secret too then?" she teased.

Ryo rolled his eyes. "It's an awful movie." He muttered.

Miko knew how he felt for that movie. She loved to tease him about it.

"Yeah, you're right. I'd rather bang Bumblebee than Optimus Prime." Miko said absently.

Ryo flushed a little. He glared at her, and shook his head. "It's a massive robotic thing. There is no way you could have sex with it, and survive. You'll die." He stated with a roll of the eyes.

"Ah yes. But it would be the best orgasm I've ever had. I'll die happy then!" Miko gleefully said.

Ryo put a hand to his head. He tried to walk faster in hopes of leaving the girl behind, but it did little as she sped up also.

"What's the difference between a piano, a tuna, and a pot of glue?" Miko grinned brightly. She was spilling nonsense again. "You can tuna piano, but you can't piano a tuna!"

Ryo frowned. He glanced at her from the corner of his icy blue eyes. "What about the glue?" he asked.

Miko grinned even wider than before. "I knew you'd get stuck on that." She said pridefully.

"You're annoying." Ryo grunted.

Miko laughed before she groaned loudly. Her head flopped forward, and she rubbed her temples. "Ugh. My head." She muttered.

"How can Miki deal with you?" Ryo asked with a soft 'tsk' under his breathe. "Your jokes, and puns are just so… terrible."

"My dear Ryo! They're called Memes for a reason." Miko smirked before she pouted.

"Because Miki loves me!" Miko added.

"I love who now?"

Both Ryo and Miko looked up. Like every day, they walked up the familiar pathway towards school, and stopped at the park to meet up with Miki and Akira.

Miki smiled kindly at the two of them. She waved as they came to stop in front of her. She was beautiful, just as Miko was. Ryo couldn't say who was prettier or more beautiful, both were gorgeous in their own right.

Miki hadn't gotten much taller like Ryo, but she was gleefully aware she was taller than Ryo. Miki sometimes liked to remind him of that, as he was now noticeably shorter than her. Miki was a lot skinner then Miko, and was more flat then either Miko or Ryo. Not that she knew about his secret yet.

Miko had told him a few times to maybe tell her, but Ryo hadn't gathered enough courage to do so.

Unlike Miko, Miki had kept her silk brown hair short. She kept it in a perfect chocolate bob, with a few loose hairs hanging between her large green eyes. Her skin was always tanned, and Ryo often wondered if it was permanently that color now.

"What's Harry Potter's favorite way to get down a hill?" Miko grinned widely. She bounced towards the girl, and wrapped her arms tightly around Miki's shoulders.

Miki blinked. She generally looked like she was thinking about it. Thinking about how to answer her. "Um. Gryffindor?" she asked after a few seconds.

"No, walking! How can you Gryffindor down a hill?" Miko gasped before she burst into laughter. "Just Kidding. Rowling!"

Miki shook her head in disbelief. "You're terrible." She said.

"No! I'm Spiderwoman!" Miko said. "And you love me and my beautiful puns."

Miki rolled her eyes, but she was still smiling. She clocked her head, and reached a hand up. She patted Miko on the head. "Maybe." She stated.

Miko pouted. "That's mean, Miki."

"Where's Akira?" Ryo asked.

Ryo looked around, half expecting the other guy to jump out from somewhere, trying to scare him as he had done it before. However, Akira was nowhere in sight, and that sort of worried him. Okay, it worried him quite a bit.

Miki cocked her head to the side. "Well, he overslept this morning, and I said I wasn't going to wait for him. I wasn't going to let myself be late because of his ass." She huffed with her hands on her hips.

"Oh."

Ryo turned his head away to look down the pathway leading to the Makimura residences. Almost like was expecting to see Akira, but he knew Akira wasn't there.

"You alright Ryo?" Miki asked. She turned her attention to Ryo. She walked towards him, and put a hand to his forehead. "You look pale."

Ryo blinked once and then twice. Even if a few years have passed, and they all have aged years, Miki still mothered all of them. Miki mothered him a lot, just because he had what one would call a 'weak immune system' and would become sick quite a lot.

"I'm fine." He said. Ryo stepped away from her.

Miki frowned. Her brown eyebrows pulled together thoughtfully. "Are you sure? We don't want another fainting spell?" she said.

"That was two years ago, Miki." Ryo reminded her.

"And you were bed ridden for two weeks." Miki shot back. "Because you wouldn't admit you weren't feeling well."

Ryo frowned. He opened his mouth to argue back in return, but found he really couldn't say anything in return. It wouldn't matter either way as Miki wouldn't care. Either way, Ryo not saying anything back made Miki smile, as it meant she won.

"You can't blame me, Ryo. You sometimes read so much that you forget to eat. It's important to eat." Miki added with the same warm smile. "I'm just looking out for you."

Ryo nodded silently. You and everyone else. He sighed to himself, and forced a stain smile in return to her. Both Miko and Miki began to start their way towards the high school, when they realized Ryo wasn't following.

"I am going to wait for Akira." Ryo said.

The two girls looked at one another. They smiled, and chuckled. "Alright. We'll see you later then."

Ryo nodded his head without moving his eyes from the pathway where Akira is supposed to come from. He turned around, and walked towards the large rock to the side of the pathway. It took him awhile, but Ryo eventually climbed onto the rock and sat on top of it.

Miko and Miki had disappeared through the park leaving Ryo to himself. It was something that happened at least once a week. Nobody knew really what Akira did those nights. Miki had said Akira would leave after school, and return early hours in the morning.

Ryo had never really asked because he felt it wasn't his place.

Ryo pulled at the collar of his sweater. It was hot, sickeningly hot. Sweat had started to gather on his skin again. One would think he would be used to Japan's heat, but he really wasn't. After all these years, Ryo was not used to the blazing hot summers and he still did not like them.

It was only when he felt tiny feet twitching across his hand, did Ryo realize he must have dozed off. He blinked awake, and rotated his head downward to look at his hand. He could see a medium sized bug moving across his hand. The bug twitched, and then fluttered off to one of the plants nearby.

Ryo stared at the bug for a few seconds. He slowly, delicately slid off the rock. Ryo reached into shoulder bag, and pulled out a small jar. He held the jar in his right hand, and the lid with his left hand.

As slowly and carefully as he could, Ryo caught the bug inside the jar.

"Oi!"

Ryo blinked. He straightened himself, and turned around. He held the jar with both hands, and gazed at the figure behind him.

"Akira." Ryo said.

Out of all four of them, Ryo supposed it was Akira who changed the most. No longer was the small, wimpy boy that Ryo had run the three-legged race with all those years ago.

No.

Akira had grown more than Miki, Miko and Ryo put together. He almost towered over Ryo, with a more muscular body. He was fast, strong and witty. Akira's neat dark hair had grown more, and was no longer kept in a perfect bob, it was always messy with the two strands that stuck up resembling horns having become more essential to his style. He even had side burns that were so out of fashion, yet worked so well for him. His skin had become darker from the many hours he spent under the sun, and so had his eyes. At times they looked pure black, most likely caused from a trick of light.

"Were you waiting for me again?" Akira asked with that annoying smirk pulling across his face. "What is that?"

Ryo walked towards him. He looked down at the jar in his hand, with the bug moving around. It was no longer freaking out, and had settled in the middle. However its long legs were twitching.

"Oh. It is a Caddisfly." He shrugged. "I caught it. Thought it might cheer Amon up."

Akira frowned. He leant forward and crossed his arms. "Who the hell is Amon?" he asked pointedly.

There was another thing about Akira. Ryo highly doubted he was as innocent as he used to be. Akira swore like sailor. Ryo had become used to it over the years, while Miki, on the other hand hadn't.

"My bat." Ryo said.

Akira's eyebrows pulled together. "You have a bat? I didn't know you have a bat." He muttered.

"You never asked." Ryo shrugged. He turned, and carefully slid the jar into his bag. He made sure the lid was on tight, and that there was no possibility of it tipping over during the day, and letting the Caddisfly get away.

Akira hummed deeply. His eyes narrowed. "I didn't know I had to ask to find out if my best friend had a bat for a pet." He muttered to himself with a pout. "Does it live with you?"

"It has a name, and it is Amon." Ryo reminded him. "Yes. Amon lives at home with me and mother."

"How come I've never seen him then?" Akira asked. "I've been over your house more times than I can count."

Ryo shrugged. "He doesn't like Miki. When she comes around he hides. Amon has gotten to the point that if anybody comes over who doesn't smell like myself or mother, he hides." He explained.

"Yeah, if Miko came over, I would hide too if I could." Akira muttered to himself. He knew Ryo didn't refer to Miko with her nickname. He had gotten used to it, and could easily tell the difference when Ryo says 'Miki'.

Akira could easily tell which 'Miki' Ryo was talking about.

Akira shook his head. He shrugged, and smirked at Ryo again. "Anyway. Do you want a ride?" he offered.

Ryo's blue eyes narrowed him. "You brought your motorcycle." He said.

Akira's eyes flashed. He shifted on his motorcycle. It was his most precious item. It was one of the very few gifts he received from his parents. Akira treasured all his gifts from his parents. Well, actually, Akira treasured every gift he gets.

Ryo shook his head before Akira could speak. He turned around, and started to walk away. Ryo began to walk the familiar pathway to their high school.

"I will walk." He stated.

Akira snorted. He rode his motorbike up to Ryo's side. "Seriously? You'll be late." He teased.

Ryo shrugged. "Then I will be late." He said.

"I don't get why you're so scared of a motorbike." Akira groaned. "It's not going to bite you."

Ryo's eyes twitched. He narrowed his eyes, and glared up at Akira. He held onto the strap of his shoulder bag, and frowned at him.

"I am not scared of a stupid motorcycle." He stated.

Akira rolled his dark eyes. "Of course not. You just won't get on it. You are so not afraid, aren't you?" He said sarcastically.

Ryo paused a step. He stood still for a few seconds. Ryo glared at Akira, with his lips twisted together. He knew Akira was doing this on purpose, he always did this to Ryo whenever Ryo didn't want to do something.

Akira knew exactly how to push Ryo's buttons. Akira knew exactly how to get what he wants from Ryo.

"I am not afraid of your motorcycle." He growled with annoyance.

Akira had that smug smirk on his face. He leant closer to Ryo, so close that their noses almost touched. "Then prove it." He whispered.

Ryo bites back a sneer with his hands clenching the strap so tightly that his knuckles flushed white. He inhaled sharply, and found himself storming towards Akira and his stupid bike.

"Fine. I will." He grumbled.

Akira looked way too pleased. He straightened up, and held onto his motorbike's handles. He peered over his shoulder at Ryo.

"You'll have to get on to prove that." He reminded Ryo.

Ryo's eyes twitched. He curled his lips together. He looked at the empty space behind Akira. He sighed deeply, and shook his head.

"I am doing it." He said.

Finally, he stepped closer to the bike. He carefully climbed onto the space. Ryo checked that he was on properly.

"Ryo~" Akira sang out quietly. "You have to hold onto me, otherwise you will fall off. We wouldn't want that, would we?"

Ryo frowned deeper. He shook his head, and scooted closer to Akira. Ryo then wrapped his arms around Akira's middle. He hoped he was doing this right, because he really didn't want to go flying when Akira drives off. Ryo tried to ignore the warm muscles underneath his hands, and focused on not falling off. Akira was naturally warmer than most people.

"Don't worry Ryo. I won't let you fall." Akira chuckled.

Ryo nodded silently. He tightened his arms as Akira pulled on the handles of his bike. The motorbike let out a roar, and started to shake uncontrollably. Ryo let out a breathless gasp, and pressed himself closer to the other, especially when the motorbike set off with a high pitch shriek.

The feeling of wind pulling at him had Ryo clenching even tighter to Akira. He crushed his eyes shut, and just waited for it to be over. He wanted this to be over. Ryo couldn't wait for it to be over. He only briefly opened his eyes when he heard feminine squeals. He was barely able to see two girls desperately trying to keep their school skirts down.

Akira let out a laugh. He certainly was enjoying himself.

"Ryo." Akira called out. "We're here!"

Ryo could hear the smugness in his stupid voice. Still, Ryo felt such relief when the motorcycle came to a stop. He let out a soft sigh, and opened his eyes. His lips twitched as he saw the high school's carpark.

"You're gonna have to let me go." Akira laughed.

Ryo frowned. He glared at him, and rolled his eyes. He unwrapped his arms, and climbed off the back of the motorbike with shaky legs. He felt like his legs were about to buckle underneath him. One of the many reasons why he disliked motorbikes.

Ryo quietly watched as Akira locked up his bike. If there was a down side to this small village, it was that some people had sticky fingers.

"Where were you last night?" Ryo asked. He cocked his head to the side, and stared down at Akira. "Miki said you didn't get home until late."

Akira hummed to himself. He was crouched down by his motorbike, and moving chains around. "I went to a club." He said with a shrug. Akira then stood up, and brushed off his pants.

Ryo raised his eyebrow. A club? He wondered what kind of club. Just as he was about to ask, Akira put a finger to his lips to stop him from asking.

Akira grinned at him. His eyes glowed with a strange slyness. "It doesn't matter. I've noticed your hair is getting long." He said, changing the subject.

Ryo blinked, and glanced to the side. His hair was getting longer. It almost reached his shoulders. "I am thinking of cutting it." He admitted.

"Why?" Akira frowned. "I like it."

Ryo shook his head. "I just think it is too hot to have all this hair. I like shorter hair anyway. Miki has already said she would cut it for me." He said, thinking of his motherly friend. He certainly didn't trust Miko enough with this.

"Miki?" Akira repeated. He looked a little insulted. "I could cut it better than her."

Ryo rolled his eyes. "Have you ever cut hair before?" he asked, but he already knew the answer.

"I'm sure it isn't that hard." Akira huffed.

Ryo sighed. He pulled at his bag, and double checked all his things before turning to walk towards the school doors. Ryo was sure Miko and Miki were already in class, probably waiting for them. He doubted they had beaten them there, even with the stupid motorbike.

They made it with a second to spear. As soon as Akira finished locking up his motorbike, the bell rang for home room.

"We better get to class now." Ryo muttered. "You are on your warning."

Akira rolled his eyes. "My last warning. Fucking unbelievable. It's not my fault the teachers here are all a bunch of prunes." He grumbled.

Ryo snorted loudly. "Prunes? Akira, you projected a porn video in the assembly hall." He said with a shake of the head. "You're lucky the first years weren't present."

"Ryo… you've got to live a little." Akira chuckled. "Besides, I would say they were unlucky. They need to grow some balls… and have a little fun too. Studying isn't everything in life."

"Coming from you, that's insulting." Ryo said. "You don't need to study. You are smart, and pass easily. Some people are not that lucky."

Akira rolled his dark eyes. He skittered up to Ryo's side, and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "And you're not one of those people Ryo. You need to have a little fun. You're too fucking uptight." He stated almost prideful.

Ryo snorted. "I have fun." He said.

"I wouldn't count _reading_ a book every night as fun." Akira sighed. He shook his head disappointedly at Ryo.

"That's because you have no taste." Ryo muttered. "And besides, books are good enough."

Akira smirked. He raised an eyebrow. "May I remind you of Twilight?" he said.

"I told you to never mention that monstrosity to me again." Ryo said darkly.

It really was the worst book he had ever read, and he hated all the characters. He had no idea what made him read all four books but he did, and he regretted it ever since.

Akira grinned widely in amusement. He pulled Ryo in to him, and the two started off to their classroom. It was a little surprising that the four of them were still in the same class – but then again, they all studied hard.

Well most of them anyway, Ryo and Miki studied many times together. Akira was just somehow naturally smart, and was always able to score pretty high on all his exams. Miko wasn't as smart as either of them, but she was smarter than other students in their class.

Ryo – very pridefully – was always at the top of his class. One time he was offered to skip a grade, and Ryo almost did it until he realized he wanted to stay with the others. It was difficult enough for him get one friend, let alone four.

Thankfully, they got to their class before their teacher. Ryo was seated at the far back corner, with Akira next to him, and Miki in front of him. To Miki's side was Miko. It was strange how all of them were together, but it worked… he guessed. Well, it was better than being alone, surrounded by strangers. He guessed.

"Where's Miki?" Akira asked.

Miko leant back in her chair. She was balancing the chair dangerously on the back legs. "Went to the bathroom. Probably to take a dump." She muttered.

Akira smirked. "I prefer to call it dropping off the kids." He said.

Miko burst into a shrill of laughter.

Ryo snorted. He pulled out of his heavy books from his bag, and opened it on his desk. He decided he would ignore the conversation between them, and focus on catching up on Shakespeare.

"Man. I suck." A voice from one of the male students. "How can I get a girl?"

"Dump a bucket of glitter on yourself and stand in the sunlight. They will all come running." Akira suddenly said. His deep voice filling the air easily.

Ryo twitched from the reference from such a monstrosity.

The guy frowned. His nose twitched, and he looked a little disgusted by the idea. "What the fuck dude? No way. That's so…wait, isn't that Twilight?" the student asked.

Ryo suddenly had the urge to slam his head into his desk.

"Then grow a pair, and talk to them." Akira said carelessly. "But I'm sure the sparkle will get them."

Miko grinned widely. She placed her head into her hand, and clocked her head to the side. "Oi. What did one ocean say to the other ocean?" she called out to the student.

"…What?" the student asked with an eyebrow raised.

Miko shrugged. She rocked her chair with a soft laugh. "Nothing really, he just _waved_." She laughed.

The student shook his head. "You're such a weirdo, Kuroda." He said with a roll of the eye.

"Do you _sea_ what I did there, tho?" Miko said. A shit-eating grin appearing across her cherry shaped face. " _Sea_ -riously, do you?"

The guy grumbled. He rolled his eyes again. "Yes." He grumbled deeply.

"Are you _shore_?" Miko gasped out. She pouted deeply when the student snorted, and turned back in chair. He was muttering under his breath, and Miko pouted deeply. "No need to be a _beach_. _Water_ you saying?"

Ryo sighed. He shook his head. Ryo could feel Akira laughing next to him. He often wondered how he had become friends with such a strange person. He sometimes would wonder what would happen if he didn't warm up to Miko as fast he did.

"Miki. You're becoming dangerously close to becoming one friend down." He warned without lifting his eyes from the page of his book. Ryo turned the page, and crushed his lip into a thin-line.

Miko pouted. She turned in her chair to look at him. Her long plaited hair bouncing behind her. "Oh… _shell_ I stop then?" she asked. Her face had melted into a very 'cool' and 'straight' expression.

It was almost like she was asking a serious question.

Ryo didn't even bother replying to that. Instead, he turned another page.

"Oh. I guess you're _tide_ of these jokes. I understand, I mean after a whale they do get annoying..." Miko pouted. She crossed her arms on top of Ryo's desk, and rested her chin on top of it. "I _fish_ you would come back"

Miko frowned before she smiled. "Ryo!" she called out. "What did one volcano say to the other volcano? I _lava_ you!"

Ryo snorted. He finally peered up at Miko. "That was awful. You need new puns, Miki." He grumbled.

"But you _lava_ me!" Miko said.

"I wouldn't go that far." Ryo shrugged.

Miko pouted. "You're so mean. But that's okay. I will _lava_ me enough for both of us." She grinned so widely that her lips pilled back to reveal all her teeth. She sat up straight and wrapped her arms around herself.

Ryo nodded with unimpressed eyes. "Okay. You do that." He said.

"What's going on?" Miki asked as she returned her seat. Her green eyes flickered between Ryo and Akira, but her lips pulled into a warm smile.

Miko perked up immediately. She spun her head around to look at Miki. "I _lava_ you Miki!" she grinned widely.

Miki blinked once, and then twice at Miko. She snorted loudly but was still smiling. "I lava you too, Miko." She said softly which made Miko squeal in happiness.

Only Miki would put up with Miko's pun-shat...or Meme shat...or whatever she is referencing. It was difficult for Ryo to keep up with...

"Don't even think about it." Ryo muttered before Akira could say anything. He could see Akira from the corner of his eye. He didn't want to hear any of Akira's shit right now either.

Akira frowned. " _Objection_ , Ryo." He said.

Ryo snorted loudly. He rolled his eyes. " _Objection_ _denied_. Deal with it." He said.

"Your _denial_ of my _objection_ has been _overruled_." Akira huffed, however he was smirking. He enjoyed teasing Ryo, and Ryo knew it.

"You cannot _overrule_ my _denial_ of your _objections_ , Akira. The law does not work that way." Ryo muttered without pulling his eyes from his Shakespeare book.

The class eventually went ahead like normal. Akira eventually gave up trying to get Ryo's full attention, and turned his attention to school work, or at least tried to. At least he lasted longer than Miko, who had dozed off after ten minutes, however, like her, Akira looked like he had dozed off as well.

Ryo was walking down the corridor after his double History class. Akira would never understand his interest in History. Ryo didn't expect him to either, since Akira had either slept through the class in their first year, or would argue with their Sensei. Ryo found learning about history very pleasant. Unlike the others, most of his chosen subjects were known to be pretty painful as he had History, Science, Math and even Geography. Ryo was interested in that type of things, but that does not mean he didn't find more fantasy and childish things to be enjoyable.

An arm was thrown around his shoulders. Ryo was easily pulled off his balance, or would have been if Ryo had not heard the familiar footsteps. He just as easily, gained his balance with half-lidded eyes.

"Why so sad, Ryo?" Akira asked.

Ryo sighed softly. He looked to the side, and noticed a few female students staring at them. Well staring at Akira, and not himself. He knew Akira was pretty popular along the girls – and boys actually.

"I miss my camera." Ryo said.

Akira stiffed. "I said sorry." He said sheepishly.

Ryo snorted. He shook his head, and narrowed his eyes at nothing particular. "Yes. I've heard." He said, maybe a little too harshly.

"Aww." Akira sang out. He pulled Ryo closer to his body. "Come on Ryo. I didn't mean to break your camera!"

Ryo frowned deeply. Akira didn't mean to break his camera. Akira's ass had crushed his camera; he had sat on his camera and cracked the camera lens. It hadn't worked properly after. Ryo hadn't wanted to burden his mother by asking for another one.

"You've got to let it go!" Akira added teasingly.

Ryo rolled his eyes. He tried to pull away from his childhood friend, but Akira held him back and easily directed him in another direction.

"You can come and cheer me on!" Akira piped.

Ryo sighed. Many times Akira had come and claimed him from his free period. He had forced Ryo to give his free period of reading, learning and studying, to come and sit on the bleachers. Honestly, Ryo didn't mind it at all, he would just bring his books outside, and read on the bleachers. He had done it many times before, and only really paid attention when his friends were close to crossing the finish line.

"It depends." Ryo muttered.

Akira clocked his head. He nudged his head against Ryo's. "On what?" he asked.

Ryo smirked teasingly. He peered up at him. "Can you win this time?" He said.

"Oh. That's real funny!" Akira snorted, but grinned himself. He poked Ryo in the side, which caused Ryo to squeal in surprise. Only Akira knew Ryo's secret ticklish spots.

Without another word, the two started off towards the race track. Ryo had no choice in the matter. He had learned a long time ago that when Akira had his mind set on something, there was no way to change his mind, so, Ryo accepted it and allowed himself to whisked away.

"Hey! Peabody! Sherman!" Miko called out.

The sun was high in the sky, and – if it was even possible – it had gotten hotter. It was increasingly hot. Ryo wanted to go back inside, but Akira had a strong grasp on him. There was no summer breeze, only hot, crisp air. He swore for a second he heard a bird dying somewhere out there.

"Sherman's the human right?" Akira asked.

Ryo nodded. "Yes." He said.

Akira smiled. "Guess I'm Sherman, and you're the white dog." He teased.

Ryo blinked. He looked at Akira for a few seconds, before he smirked. "I'm fine with that. Peabody's a genius. That's why he got to raise Sherman." He said.

"You nerd." Akira chuckled.

Ryo rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. He clicked his tongue and finally shrugged Akira off his shoulder. "Well good luck out there then." He said.

Miko jogged over to them. Her eyes twinkled, and she leaped at Ryo. "Wish me luck too, Ryo!" she said with a giggle. She playfully tugged on his cheeks.

Ryo's eyes twitched. His lips were pressed into a deep line. His shoulders were lazed, and sagged, almost like he didn't care that Miko was pinching his cheeks painfully. His eyelids flickered, and his hands hanged at his sides. What else could he do? Everyone was just physically stronger then. Ryo tried not to feel too much resentment towards the fact.

"Good luck Miki." He muffled between two squished cheeks.

Miko grinned widely. She stepped away, leaving Ryo rubbing his red cheeks. She stretched her arms above her head. She was stretching out her muscles for her run.

"Hmm?" Miko blinked, having noticed something. "It seems you've got a crowd following you."

Akira blinked back her. He didn't even turn around, and he didn't have to. Instead, he sighed. His eyes closed briefly, and he rubbed the back of his head. "They're always doing that." He said.

Ryo peered behind Akira. He snorted, and shook his head. A crowd of girls were staring at his friend, with those annoying hopeful eyes. It was frustrating. He wondered how Akira was able to put up with them. Ryo was sure as hell knows he wouldn't be able to be followed by a bunch of girls for days on end.

He shook his head, and turned around with the full intention of grabbing a nice, shady spot on the bleachers. There were only a few spots of shade on the bleachers, and Ryo didn't want to miss out again. The last time he did, Ryo had got a nasty sunburn on his face for it. It sucked since both Miko and Akira kept playfully poking the sunburn.

Ryo's sunburns hurt like a bitch!

"Mr. Asuka?"

Ryo turned his head at the sound of his name. He walked towards the running coach, and frowned to himself. Why is the man calling him over? Ryo couldn't run. It was known thing. It was not a secret at all. Everyone knew he sucked at running.

"Sir." Ryo said.

The running coach was a rather large man, however he was in a wheelchair. He looked very friendly, and kind. Almost like a large teddy bear. Ryo didn't understood how he was the running coach, but he was taught to never judge a book by a cover. Ryo had learnt about it the hard way when he was younger.

"Mr. Asuka. I was told you are very gifted with cameras?" the coach asked.

Ryo blinked once and then twice. He nodded his head slowly, not quite understanding when the man was leading too. He felt confused for a bit, before his eyes zooned down on an expensive looking camera in the coach's hands.

"I was hoping you would do something for me? You'll get extra credit for the help." The coach smiled brightly. "Would you film the runners? It's so they can see how, and why when they mess up. It's the best way to improve."

"Do I get to keep the camera?" Ryo asked without a thought.

The man laughed. "Alright. As long as you film them every day." He said in return.

Ryo nodded his head. He bowed to the man, and then took the camera. "I will do my best." He stated.

"I know you will. You're the top of your grade, Mr. Asuka." The coach chuckled.

Ryo sent a strained smile, and nodded. He then turned around and walked towards one of the front bleacher benches. He felt a little annoyed that he had to sit out in the sun, rather than the shade. Ryo sighed softly, and looked down at the expensive camera in his hands.

It was an oval like shape, and pure white. It had a round lens, and Ryo wasn't sure how he felt about having it in his hands. What if he breaks it? He is sure as hell didn't have the money pay for it, but then again, the coach had told him to keep the camera.

"Oh no, Ryo's got a camera again." Miko playfully said.

Ryo snorted. He rolled his eyes, and stepped away from Akira as he tried to see the camera.

"Come on Ryo. I just want to look." Akira pouted.

Ryo shook his head. "You'll break it." He stated.

"No I won't!" Akira stubbornly whined. He reached for the fancy looking camera again, and once again, Ryo pulled it out of reach.

"Ryo!"

"Yes? That's my name." Ryo said.

Akira blinked. He smirked widely, and crossed his arms over his chest. "Oh. Getting sassy, are we?" he teased.

"Go back to your fans." Ryo said with a shrug.

Akira peered over his shoulder at all the girls bundled up on the bleachers. They all squealed when he looked over. Akira grimaced, and shuddered.

"Er, I choose life." He said.

Ryo snorted again. He noticed the camera had a small flat panel that opened, with a bunch of buttons on the side. It was so very different to his old camera, the one he used to snap photos, to create special memories. This one was able to film. Ryo felt a little weary about it, at least there was a sticker of information on the side that he quickly read over.

"Don't be so overdramatic." Miki giggled. She walked towards them with a towel around her neck.

Miko looked at her, and let out a low whistle. "Work those hips, gal!" she teased, coursing Miki to blush.

Unlike either of Akira and Miko, Miki was wearing a lime green running swim-like suit. She had black straps around her arms and legs. Ryo supposed, if he was normal, he probably would have thought she looked 'sexy' like the boys around them but for some reason he wasn't fazed.

"That's funny Miki. Coming from you." Akira smirked. He cocked his head, and gestured to the boys sitting on the bleachers. They were all cheering her on. "You know, you being a model and all."

Miki blushed even brighter. She looked away in embarrassment. She looked like she was going to say something, but changed her mind last minute.

"I think Miki's hot stuff!" Miko said cheekily. She wrapped an arm around Miki's shoulders, and pulled her close.

Miki blushed even darker. "M-Miko…" she mumbled.

Miko simply grinned. She was unfazed by her friend's embarrassment, and even sent a teasing slap to Miki's backside. She let out a laugh when Miki squealed loudly.

"Miko!" Miki cried out, and chased after Miko.

Ryo stared after the two girls. He shook his head and returned his attention to the camera in his hands.

"Wish me luck then Ryo!" Akira pouted.

"Good luck Akira." Ryo said without turning away from the camera. However, his lips pulled into a small teasing smile.

Ryo made his way to a comfortable spot outside. He brought the camera up to his eyes. Ryo directed the camera towards the runners.

He could see all the runners lined up, ready to run. All bodies hunched over, with their legs turned in and ready to leap forward to win the race. Ryo waited a few seconds, before a loud bang erupted through the air and then all the runners were off.

At first, Miki was ahead, just like she was as a child. She had always been the fastest, until Miko began to gain up on her and pass her. Then Akira overcame them both.

When they were all young, Miki was the fastest, with Miko and Akira in this fight for second place and Ryo being the slowest. Well, Ryo was the slowest in the whole school. Now, Akira was the fastest runner, with Miko right behind him and Miki being the slowest of the three of them.

Just like all the times before, Akira won the race. He raced across the finishing line first.

Ryo smiled. He closed his eyes briefly, and softly hummed to himself. He was always amazed with how strong Akira was, how strong the three of them were compared to him. Ryo always felt like a short coming compared to them.

"Did you see?" Akira called out. He wasn't out of breath or anything, however, he was sweating. "Ryo?"

Ryo smiled at him. "Yeah. You won again Akira. I got it on camera." He chuckled.

Suddenly a few giggling, and blushing girls came shuffling up to them. They held a bunch of towels in their hands.

"A-Akira-kun. Please use these towels." They said.

Akira blinked. He peered at the towels, before shrugging. He grabbed the towels, and wiped the sweat away. He pulled up his shirt, revealing his muscled form underneath and making the girls squeal louder. Akira whipped the sweat from under the shirt, before he carelessly threw the towels back at the girls.

The blushing girls squealed, and giggled even louder if it was possible. Their voices were so high pitched, that it made Ryo groan. He preferred quiet and stillness.

"T-Thank you Akira-kun!" the girls gasped out, and rushed away. They left a small puff of dirt in their wake.

Miko hummed loudly. She walked over with her hands on her hips, she was sweating and panting deeply. "What you do this time, Akira?" she asked while staring after the girls.

"He gave them his sweat." Ryo answered instead.

Miko burst into laughter. "Seriously? How desperate are girls these days?" She chuckled.

"Well, they're young. Akira can only attract first years." Ryo teased.

Akira's eyes twitched. He wrapped a sweaty arm around Ryo's shoulders, and knocked his head against Ryo's. "Watch it Ryo. Being cute can only do so much for you." He said.

Ryo blinked once and then twice. "What? So… if I wasn't cute enough, but ugly, you would have done what exactly?" he asked slowly.

"Don't push it." Akira smirked. He playfully ruffled the neat blonde hair.

Ryo grumbled. He pushed Akira off, and tried to smooth down his shoulder-length blonde hair. Ryo tried not to pout. "I told you to not to touch my hair like that." He said.

"I know. I just can't help it." Akira teased. He playfully messed up Ryo's hair again with both of his hands.

"It's just so fluffy!"

Ryo frowned deeply at him. He grunted to himself, and stepped out of Akira's clenches. Ryo carefully smoothed his hair down once again. Ryo really needed to cut his hair, maybe get it to cut so short that Akira just couldn't play with it so much.

Akira went to playfully touch Ryo's flowing golden locks, only this time, Miko smacked his hands away. Akira blinked in surprise, before frowning. He looked almost insulted that Miko, of all people, had prevented him from touching the fluffy hair.

"Ryo! You've got to let Miki and I braid your hair!" Miko said loudly.

Ryo blinked slowly. He peered up at Miko, with his head slightly clocked to the side. "Why?" he asked after a few seconds of silence.

Miko smiled widely. "Because! You'll look so pretty!" she said.

Ryo rolled his eyes. "Yeah, because being pretty is something I'm oh-so interested in." he snorted, however, his white cheeks had become a soft pink color.

Miki looked so very amused. She reached for her baby pink colored sport hoodie that she had left next to Ryo. She easily put it on, and zipped it all the way up to her nose. The hoodie made her feel a lot better, as Miki knew how many people liked to look at her. It was something she was still becoming used to. Her career as a model had only just started to take off. It was still a lot to get used too. She shouldn't worry too much about it, as Miko and the others definitely had her back in case anything happen.

Miki smiled so sweetly. She inched closer to Ryo, and held up a few hair ties from her pockets.

"Please Ryo." She said with that oh-so sugary sweet smile on her red lips.

"What? Now?" Ryo asked.

Ryo's eyes widened a little, and he looked a little bewildered as if the possibility of either girls wanting to braid his hair right this second had never crossed his mind before. The expression on his face made both girls giggle, and he even looked a little unnerved when they itched closer to him.

It took Ryo a few minutes to realize that there was no way out of this. The girls wouldn't take no for an answer.

He sighed deeply. Finally, after another few seconds, Ryo nodded. As soon as he gave consent, the girls squealed in gleefulness and grabbed him by his shoulders. Ryo was all but hurled into one of the spaces of the bleachers. He grunt a little, but didn't put up much of a fuss.

Ryo didn't make a sound as Miko and Miki took the spaces next to him. He frowned a little as he felt the fingers delicately, and gently began to thread through his hair. Ryo could feel his hair being carefully, gently pulled in small directions.

"Damn Ryo." Miko pouted. "Your hair is so soft. Like, how the fuck do you get it so damn soft and shiny?"

Ryo peered at her from the corner if his eyes. "I just wash it every day…" he said in confusion.

"What shampoo do you use?" Miki asked curiously.

"He uses strawberry." Akira suddenly said. He blinked as both Miki and Miko stared at him. "What?"

Miki shook her head. She sighed softly, and leant closer to Ryo, she sniffed his hair. "Whoa. You really do use strawberry shampoo? It suits you, Ryo." She smiled.

"Miki. Don't sniff his hair. It's creepy." Akira pouted.

"Don't be so dramatic." Miki rolled her eyes, with a soft click of her tongue. "Besides, how do you know he uses strawberry? Hmm, Akira?"

Akira narrowed his eyes, however he blushed a soft pink color. He huffed, and turned away. Akira crossed his arms over his chest, and frowned to himself. He chose not to answer that. Thankfully, Miki's iPhone started to ring with a soft melody and gaining everyone's attention.

"Ah. It's my manager." Miki gapped as she pulled her iPhone free from her bag.

Miko scowled a little. "He's creepy. You should drop him, and find somebody else. Miki." She said with a shake of the head.

Miki sent her a warning look as she walked away to take the call.

"You really don't like the man. Do you?" Akira asked after a few seconds.

Miko shrugged. "He just rubs me the wrong way. I met him once with Miki, and I got impression he had other intentions with her." She said. She turned back to Ryo's hair.

"Who?" Ryo asked. He had forgotten Miki had a manager.

"Miki's modelling manager. Koji Nagasaki. He is a photographer." Akira explained. He looked after Miki with a troubled frown. It seemed that Miko's words had hit a soft nerve. "Maybe I should pay him more attention."

"You should." Miko muttered.

Akira nodded. He turned his dark eyes back Miko. "Are you okay Miko?" he asked with his eyebrows pulling together in confusion.

Miko blinked. She peered at him and sent a twitchy smile. "Yes. I'm fine." She said.

"Miki…" Ryo said in a low voice. He could tell she had just lied.

Miko smiled widely. She wrapped her arms tightly around Ryo's shoulders, and snorted as she giggled. "There all done! You're so cute Ryo! Your hair is so pretty!" she squealed.

Ryo blinked a little. He leaned against Miko, and frowned. Something felt odd, but he chose not to push it any further. Instead, he reached up to gently touch his fingertips along the braids. Both Miki and Miko had done the braids perfectly. However, it did make his head feel heavier.

"Ne, Ryo?" Miko smirked playfully. "What's your type?"

Ryo looked up at her for a few seconds. He then turned back to look at the racing ring. "Fiction." He stated.

Miko burst into laughter. She playfully pushed his shoulders. "You nerd." She snorted.

Ryo smirked himself. He shrugged.

"What did he want this time?" Akira asked as Miki returned to them.

Miki let out a low sheepish, and nervous laugh. She rubbed the back of her neck, and peered down at her iPhone. "Ah. He wants me to go to this party tonight." She said.

Miko's eyes narrowed. "You're not gonna go, are you?" she asked.

Miki looked at her in surprise. "Of course not. I'm not stupid, Miko. I know that is probably dangerous. I'm still in High School, I'm not ready yet to go to a high class party." She said before frowning. "What's the matter?"

Miko shook her head furiously. "N-Nothing. Nothing. I'm just worried about you is all." She admitted bashfully.

"Oh, Miko." Miki smiled. "You don't need to worry. I am a big girl, I can take care of myself."

"Was he pissed, when you told him to fuck off?" Akira decided that was a good time to chime in. He looked up at Miki.

Miki looked at him. She laughed softly under her breathe in amusement. "Well. I didn't exactly use those words, but yeah, he wasn't too pleased." She said.

"I bet he wasn't." Akira snorted. "I agree with Miko. He's creepy as fuck. Really watch yourself around him, Miki."

Miki rolled her eyes. "I guess he is creepy…" she admitted.

"How come I have not met this creep?" Ryo finally said.

He frowned to himself. He thought he would have at least met the man at least once, but he did not remember meeting the guy at all.

"You're not missing much, Ryo." Akira shrugged. "The guy's as fucking creepy as they come."

Miki snorted. She pushed a brown hair behind her ear. "He's not that bad." Miki sighed.

Ryo stared, unfazed as he listened to the words.

"Koji Nagasaki. Hm…" Ryo muttered under his breathe.

Even the name made him shudder in disgust. Ryo had a feeling that this Koji Nagasaki might become a problem later on.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe! So this is only the beginning of the drama. It will get more...tense...and sticky!! Also there will be a lot of hurt, tears and pain coming! How will our babies handle it! Hehehe
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I love all of you guys!!
> 
> Miko's puns/memes/jokes (if any of you are interested XD)
> 
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/4d/10/e8/4d10e811f095b2f0519444d2788fc357.jpg  
> http://punpedia.org/beach-puns/  
> http://justsomething.co/the-20-funniest-drunk-text-fails-ever/  
> http://www.dailymail.co.uk/femail/article-4440372/Are-funniest-dad-texts-ever.html


	6. Morning Blues

Ryo walked along with the other students that held almost the same level of intelligence of himself. His final lesson of the day had gone smoothly, and they had a surprise pop quiz that Ryo had scored the highest score of the class on. Something he took pride in, secretly of course. However, Ryo knew he had a few people who considered themselves his rivals, but Ryo hardly cared for that.

"Oh. My. Gosh. You're glowing." Miko grinned at him.

Ryo blinked a little at her. He did not quite get what she meant, but brushed it off. "Oh. I scored the highest on the surprise quiz." He said with a shrug.

"Of course. You're so happy over scoring the highest on an exam." Akira snorted. He throw an arm around Ryo's shoulders, and pulled Ryo's small body into his.

Ryo frowned. "Is it wrong to be happy about passing?" he questioned.

"Don't listen to them." Miki chimed in. She walked up to them while checking her book bag. "They don't care much for grades and scores like us, who want to get into a good university."

Akira rolled his eyes. "You'll gain wrinkles if you keep frowning like that, Miki." He said cheekily.

Miki pouted. "So mean." She said but was still smiling. "All that hair gel must have seeped into that brain of yours."

"Oi! My hair is all natural. Not a single drop of hair gel is on this baby." Akira smirked. "Don't believe me? Come and touch this beauty!"

Miko blinked once and then twice. She reached up on her tiptoes and brushed her fingertips along the black hair.

"Holy! How the fudge did you get it so goddamn soft?" she yelled.

"A magician never reveals their secrets." Akira winked teasingly.

Miki snorted loudly. "You a magician? I would have never have guessed!" she said.

Ryo quietly listened to the familiar banter between the two. He turned away, and checked his study books, double checking he had everything as he liked to get his homework done first thing when he gets home.

"You're leaving?" Miki's voice suddenly asked in disbelief.

Ryo blinked. He turned his attention back. "You're not walking home with us again?" he asked.

Akira sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. He held his motorbike with his free hand. "Yeah. Sorry, there's somewhere I've got to be." He explained almost guilty.

Miki scuffed. "And where exactly?" she asked.

"Oh." Was all Ryo said.

"Didn't you 'have to be somewhere' yesterday as well?" Miko questioned, as she leaned her body weight against Ryo's smaller form. Until Ryo walked off, and Miko had to gain her balance before she fell on her backside.

Akira rolled his eyes. "I don't have to tell you everything Miki. You're not my sister." He grunted with a shake of his head. His words seemed to hit a nerve with said girl. "And, yes, I did. Does it matter if I've got something to do again today?"

Miki snorted loudly. She tusked, and walked off. "Whatever. At least let Mum know what time you'll be back. She worries about you." She said stubbornly.

Miko frowned. She shrugged and followed after Miki.

"Do you think I was out of line?" Akira asked after a moment of silence. He turned his head around to look at Ryo with blazing dark eyes.

Ryo blinked, as if he had not been expecting Akira to address him. He clocked his head to the side in thought. "No. I don't. I think Miki has to respect your privacy. However you probably should think of how you worry her and the rest of the family." He said.

Akira nodded. He turned his eyes back at to the two girls, they were standing at the gates, probably waiting for Ryo.

"Yeah. You're right." He sighed. "You're always right, Ryo. That's why I can rely on your opinion so much."

Ryo blinked in surprise. He scratched at his head, and felt a strange sensation fill him upon hearing Akira's words. He didn't understand why that embarrassed him so much. It confused him, but he chose to ignore it.

"So, where are you adventuring to, then?" Ryo decided to ask. He spoke with a sense of dis-interest, but was actually the opposite.

Akira smiled. He tilted his head, and peered down at Ryo from underneath his eyelashes. "Ah. Nowhere important." He said.

"Nowhere important..." Ryo repeated quietly.

"Well, what are you up tonight then?" Akira asked in hopes of changing the subject.

Ryo looked at Akira. "Nothing special. I'll probably just spent my evening with Amon." He said with a small shrug. "Mum's working again."

"I still can't believe you have a bat." Akira muttered. "I've known you for years, and you've never once mentioned you have a bat named Amon."

"Does it upset you?" Ryo questioned.

Akira hummed. He put a hand to his chin in thought. "Yeah! A little!" he admitted.

Ryo stared at him for a few seconds. He clicked his tongue after a few seconds. "Oh. I'm sorry." He said.

"You don't need to apologize Ryo!" Akira laughed. He wrapped an arm around Ryo's smaller shoulders, and easily yanked him into his body. "But I seriously got to meet this bat!"

Ryo felt his face heat up. He wiggled out of Akira's grasp. "Right. Well maybe he'll come out and met you the next time you're over." He said. "Maybe. Amon still hides whenever he smells Miki."

Akira snorted with a smile. "I would hide from Miko too, if I could. But it's like she has spider senses, and can tell where I am." He said with a chuckle.

Ryo snorted. He smiled to himself, as Akira was right. Miko had this scary sixth sense. With one look, she knew everything, but it was the first time somebody had said it was a 'spider sense'. It was accurate. Very accurate.

"Well. I've got to go now." Akira said. He almost looked like he didn't want to go, and Ryo couldn't help but wonder where he was going.

"Okay." Ryo said. He lifted his head, and peered back at the two girls waiting for him. He softly sighed, and shrugged. "You shouldn't stay out so late. You're worrying the Makimura's."

Akira blinked. He peeked over at Miki, and then returned his gaze back to Ryo. "Yeah. I know." He said guiltily.

"I think, whatever it is, the Makimura's will understand. You think it's important, so then it is important. You should at the very least let Mr. Makimura know." Ryo added thoughtfully.

Ryo had spent so much time with Miko, and Miki whenever she felt like bugging him with Miko. Miko cares a lot for Miki, so when Miki is worried or scared, Miko is too… which meant she voiced her worries to him. Ryo had gotten passed being 'annoyed' with it. Now he was just a natural. He took it, and he guessed he might care as well… maybe a little at least.

Akira deeply sighed. He ran a hand through his dark hair, clicked his tongue and frowned. "Maybe you're right. Mum and Dad said to treat them with respect, as they've done so much for me. I just don't like burdening them." He admitted.

"You are not burdening them, Akira. They care for you. Miki had said more than once that you are her family. I guess that has to mean something." Ryo shrugged.

Akira stared at Ryo. It almost made Ryo fell uncomfortable, if he wasn't used to Akira's strange stares. He tried to level Akira with his own stare, but found himself turning his gaze away Akira's dark eyes to look at the ground.

"You're most likely right." Akira finally said after another moment of silence.

"Of course I'm right. I'm always right." Ryo grunted. "Just be carefully wherever you may go."

Akira smirked widely, and reached a hand out. He ruffled Ryo's golden hairs. "It's nice to know you worry for me Ryo! But you gotta be careful yourself! You might just lose all that long pretty hair!" he laughed.

Ryo narrowed his eyes up at Akira. He slapped Akira's hand away, and stepped away from him. Ryo gently smothered his blonde hair with a deep grunt. It really was a paint to sort out after it was played with. Ryo hated when people touched his hair, it would become knotty so fast, the only reason it hadn't got too messed up was because Miki and Miko wouldn't let him take out the braid they put in earlier that day.

"Ha-Ha. Oh so funny." Ryo rolled his eyes. "It was so funny, that I almost laughed."

Akira wrapped an arm around Ryo's shoulders, and yanked his much smaller body into his own. "Aw. Come on. Don't be like that. Smile Ryo!" he chuckled, and tugged on Ryo's cheek.

Ryo snorted again. He once again, rolled his eyes and forced a smile up at him as Ryo could never disappoint Akira. "Happy?" he grumbled.

"Very!" Akira smirked even wider. He pushed a loose golden hair behind Ryo's ear, and clicked his tongue. He stepped away, and turned back to his motorbike.

Ryo's face felt hot, and he tried to ignore it as he watched Akira. He watched as Akira, with such grace, climb onto his motorbike and easily turn it on. He almost jumped himself when the bike roared to life.

"Try to at least be safe, Akira." Ryo said.

Akira smiled at Ryo. "Aren't I always?" he chipped.

Ryo rolled his eyes. "The last time you said that to me, you broke a bone." He reminded him.

"Ah. Come on Ryo. I was barely 12 years old." Akira whined. "Can't yah let that go?!"

Ryo smirked himself. He shrugged his shoulders. "Can you guarantee not to break a bone?" he asked almost smugly.

Akira opened his mouth to resort before he frowned. It made Ryo chuckle.

"That's what I thought." Ryo hummed. "You're a magnet for this stuff."

Akira pouted. "I'm not that bad. And I haven't broken a bone for years!" he whined.

Ryo clocked his head. "How many bruises, cuts and bumps have you had? Remember last week? You fractured your wrist, and what for? You never said why or how actually." Ryo said.

Akira flushed. He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "Alright. Alright. I'm a fire hazard. You happy?" he grinned at Ryo.

"Very much so." Ryo said.

Akira let out a joyful laugh. He reached over, and playfully flicked Ryo on the nose. The mere action made Ryo to stumble back cutely, with his hands flinging up to cover his nose.

"I'll see you tomorrow Peabody!" Akira winked.

Ryo huffed. "See you tomorrow Sherman. Stay out of trouble, or at least don't get into too much trouble." He said.

"I can't promise anything!" Akira said.

Akira smirked one last time at him before he twisted the handles of his motorbike. He was off. The bike roared a high pitch sound, and left a small puff of smoke in his wake. Ryo stared until Akira and his midnight black bike was no longer in sight.

Ryo shook his head. He turned around, and walked towards the gates where Miki and Miko was waiting. He barely was able to make another foot step before the girls were on him.

"Come on. We're having a girl's night!"

~#~#~#~#~#~

A girl's night, as Miki and Miko would call it, was something had happened way too much in Ryo's opinion. It normally consisted of the three of them in his apartment as his Mother would always be working late. The three of them would pig out on chocolate ice-cream and Miki's homemade brownies, while watching movies.

They would watch movies, but more importantly, the two girls would gossip and take their anger and frustration out on his pillows.

Right at this moment, Ryo was forced to sit between Miki's legs, with the girl working on his hair. Again. He had his favorite blue pillow in his arms, with his eyes half-lidded. Amon had hidden as soon as he heard them enter the apartment. Ryo is sure he smelt the two girls coming.

"Dammit, Ryo!" Miko pouted. "How is your hair so beautiful?"

Miki let out a laugh of her own at their friend. "Even after having it braided for the day, it is still so soft and shiny. It's so pretty." She said.

Ryo hummed to himself. "I want to cut it." He finally said.

Both girls gasped. It was like it was the most horrifying thing to ever say to them, which was strange to Ryo, because Miki's hair was kept in a perfect short bob. Why would wanting his hair cut be such a horrifying thing to them?

"What?" Miko squealed loudly. "Why! If I had that hair, I would never cut it! Never!"

Ryo raised an eyebrow at that. "So you would rather become Rapunzel then have short hair?" he questioned.

"Bitch please! I would be Rapunzel then having that hair cut short!" Miko stubbornly said.

Ryo snorted. "I still want it cut." He said.

Miki tilted her head. She looked at Ryo thoughtfully. "Why?" she asked kindly.

Ryo turned around to peer at her, before he shrugged. "It's too long. It gets caught on things, and it's a pain to take care off. It gets knotted easily, and it's annoying to get those knots out." He said.

Miki made a thoughtful sound. Ryo felt her run her fingers through his hair. "It's still a shame, but if you want to cut it. I can cut it for you." She offered helpfully.

"Miki! Really?" Miko pouted. She shook her head, and laid her body back against her homemade den of pillows and cushions. "Why don't I cut it?"

Miki snorted with a laugh. "You? Oh Miko. Remember what happened when you were young?" she said sweetly.

Miko blushed. "That's… that's irrelevant!" she squealed.

"Miko. You wanted to be a hairdresser so much, that you accidently shaved your poor dog." Miki reminded her. There was a sweet smile on her face.

Miko blushed even brighter. She turned away and pulled a pillow onto her lap. "It grew back." She muttered.

Ryo stared at her. He felt a little surprised when he really shouldn't be. He had not heard that story before. He felt sorry for the dog.

"Yeah. Miki will cut it." Ryo said after a few seconds.

Miki smiled down him. "Do you want me to cut it now?" she asked. "How short do you want to go?"

Ryo sniffed softly. He reached out, and gently took a loose blonde hair between his fingers. He wanted it cut, but how short?

"Don't cut it as short as it was when we were children!" Miko pipped up. She lifted her head again, and looked at the two of them. "I mean, no offense Ryo, but that hair style was so out of fashion."

Ryo pulled his eyebrows together. "What do you mean? What is wrong with having an undercut?" he questioned thoughtfully.

Ryo didn't think the hair undercut he had as a child was that bad. He never got any harassment for having the hair style. It was a very standard hair cut children in England had, and Ryo had become used to it back then. It never bothered him, and his mother had never said anything about it. Honestly, he had only allowed to start growing his hair out a few years back. It had got pretty long, and Ryo is certain that it would have got even longer if he allowed it to keep growing.

"It doesn't suit you." Miko grunted. She throw a pillow at him, which Ryo easily caught it.

Miki let out a gentle chuckle. "I'm sorry Ryo, but I've got to agree with Miko on this. You looked so cute with an undercut back when we were children, but I don't think it would suit you now." She admitted.

Ryo frowned deeply. He peered back at her, and then looked at Miko. "Alright. So what hair cut do you think I should have?" he asked wearily.

Miko made a loud 'hmm' while tapping her fingers against her dimple chin. She looked upward in thought, before her eyes narrowed down onto Ryo. It was almost unnerving. Miko suddenly got to her feet, and began to walk to one side of Ryo, and then to the other. She did this repeatedly before she let out a loud hum.

"Maybe…" she began. Miko got onto her knees in front of Ryo, and reached forward. "Maybe you don't need to change your hair style?"

Miki blinked a little. She leant around Ryo before she made a rather cute gasp. "Oh yes! Miko, you're so right!" she said.

"Um. I don't understand?" Ryo finally asked.

Miki smiled sweetly. She used two fingers and held them like a pair of scissors. "Why don't we just cut it shorter? You said you don't like it so long because it is difficult to handle it. You said your hair gets knotty quickly?" she said happily.

"How about this short?" Miko asked. She held two fingers up to Ryo's face. "Not too short, but not too long. The best of both worlds."

Ryo snorted at that. "Best of both worlds." He repeated.

Miko held her fingers much like Miki is, like a pair of scissors. Ryo looked at his mirror to see both girls were agreeing on the same length. It was the middle of his neck, and from the looks of it, the girls were talking about cutting back the hair that hangs on either sides of his face. Ryo tried to picture what they were talking about, but he couldn't.

"Alright." Ryo finally said. "Do that."

Miki and Miko both looked at him in surprise. Almost like they hadn't really been taking Ryo seriously. The girls shared a look before they smiled, and nodded.

"Just don't shave my hair off." Ryo added. "I want hair, I just want it shorter…I do not want to be bald."

Miko snorted with laughter. "Alright. Alright. Grandmother used to be hairdresser, she has her kit still. I'll go borrow it." She said as she got up to her feet. She dusted her legs off, which Ryo tried not to take insult too. His living room was not dusty, or dirty.

"She likes to remember her youth." Miko shrugged.

Miki nodded with that same sweet smile. "Alright Miko. Come on Ryo, let's get you all set up." She said, and grabbed his hand tightly. "I'm sure your mum wouldn't want hair everywhere."

Ryo clicked his tongue. He nodded in agreement, and allowed Miki to take him into the small kitchen part of his apartment. He sat on a stool and Miko returned with her Grandmother's kit. It had the necessary supplies for hair cutting, all beautiful and clean.

"Don't worry Ryo." Miki said as she tied a black material around him, it was connected to his neck and she tied it into a small bow. "Mum and I cut everyone's hair in our family. I've cut Akira's many times over. I used to want to become a hairdresser."

Ryo kept himself as still as possible. "Used too? Why don't you want to be a hairdresser anymore?" he asked in curiosity.

"Because she became a model instead." Miko said. She closed the fridge door, and turned back to them. She had a small bucket of cookie ice cream.

Miki rolled her eyes. "No. That's not it. Maybe I still want to be a hairdresser, but I just thought that I would make more money if I go into modeling." She said with a shrug.

Ryo frowned. "Do you not like modeling?" he wondered out loud. Ever since they were young, Miki took so very well to being photographed and he always thought she enjoyed it.

The question seemed to have thrown Miki off. She stopped her movements and stood quietly for a few seconds.

"Well. Originally I wanted to be a model for sports. I love to run, and I would never turn down a game of football or basketball. But you know…fashion is more girly." She said with a small sigh. "But I do like it."

"You should do what you enjoy most Miki." Ryo said. "If you want to do sport modeling, then do that. If you want to cut hair, then cut hair. Do what will make you happy."

Miki let out a small gasp. "Oh Ryo." She smiled. "What about you. What do you want to do?"

Ryo sighed softly. "Well the most obvious thing would to follow mother. I like animals and insects, but I don't want to do what mother does." He said. He frowned to himself, and pressed his hands together.

What did he want to do? There were many options for him. Many doors.

"You have the best grades and scores in school, Ryo!" Miki smiled brightly. "You can do anything you want! You don't have to do what your mother does, but you can do anything!"

Miko swallowed a mouthful of ice cream. "You have plenty of time to figure out what you want to do. You shouldn't worry about it yet, Ryo." She said.

"Miko's right." Miki added. "You should think more about it."

Ryo would have nodded, but he could feel Miki moving around his head. He did not want to move and accidently end up with a dodgy haircut. Instead, Ryo smiled a little.

"Yes. I suppose you are right." He said. "What about you Miki?"

Miko hummed. She rubbed her chin. "I don't know. It is so frustrating. Mum and Dad keeps going on about it. Apparently they think I'm at the age where I should pick a career and start working towards it." She said with a roll of the eyes. "What's worse is that they keep hinting at me getting a boyfriend, and settling down."

"A boyfriend?" Miki repeated.

Miko nodded her head. She looked upset as she leant back in her chair. "Yeah. They want Grandchildren." She snorted.

"Do you want children, Miko?" Miki asked. "I think I'd like a son or daughter in the future. I'm not sure if I want more than one child, maybe I do."

Miko clicked her tongue once again. "I don't want children. I don't think I would make a good Mum." She said after a moment of silence.

"Really?" Ryo suddenly said. His voice cutting between the two girls. "You mothered me a lot growing up. I would say you would make a good mother, actually, I would say you both would make good Mums."

A pregnant silence filled the air. Ryo was worried that he might have said something wrong before, suddenly, he was kissed on either cheek by the two girls.

"W-What?" Ryo gasped.

Ryo felt a sensation he had never felt before, it filled him and made his body shudder. His hands shoot up, and covered his cheeks. Ryo's face turned red, and became hotter and hotter.

"You're so sweet Ryo." Miki smiled sweetly.

Miko let out a soft laugh. She ruffled the newly cut hair. "This is why we keep you around." She teased.

Ryo frowned. He slapped her hand away. He almost jumped when Miki untied the black martial, and flapped it.

"All done!" Miki grinned widely. "Damn! I'm good!"

Miko let out a low whistle. "Ryo, you look good. I have to say, Miki, you have some mad skills." She smirked widely, and winked.

Ryo glanced between Miki and Miko. He reached his hands up to touch his hair. Ryo looked down at his feet, and was surprised at how much hair was on the kitchen floor. His hair. He hadn't expected so much hair.

"It looks more then what was originally cut off." Miki explained.

She grabbed a broom to clean up, but Ryo quickly took it from her. He felt like it was his mess, his home, and they were his guests. It was his responsibility to clean up.

"Ryo!" Miko whined loudly. Her eye twinkled and she smiled brightly. "Don't you want to check out your new hair cut?"

Ryo peered at Miko through the small blonde hair across his forehead. "It can wait. Cleaning needs to be done first." He said.

Miki smiled. She shrugged, and got to her knees. She used a dust pan to help Ryo clean the hair up.

It was only until Ryo was satisfied with the spotless kitchen, did he decide to go look in the mirror. He oddly felt anxious. His stomach and chest was buzzing with the sensation. Ryo walked up to the mirror, he could feel Miki and Miko watching with eagerness. They wanted to see his reaction, which most likely, wouldn't be very emotional like other people would be.

The first thing Ryo felt was confusion. He almost didn't realize that it was himself he was staring at, but it was. It was his face, eyes, nose and mouth but his hair. Ryo's hair was different; not by much, but it was enough.

It was different.

Ryo didn't realize how used to his hairstyle he was.

"I thought about trimming up side burns. Like Akira's, but I thought you looked so much cuter with a more feather-like burns." Miki chimed up from behind him.

Ryo's new hair cut was simple. It wasn't over complicated. His long hair had been cut to the middle of his neck, it had been pushed more off his face and Ryo understood what Miki meant. He did have side burns, similar to Akira and the other guys at school, but he had a more delicate like cut. His hair wasn't too short, or too long, it was still long enough for the girls to braid it.

"Well? Do you like it?" Miki said. She stood with her back arched and hands on her hips.

Ryo turned around fully. He was still blushing, and he felt almost shy. A small smile appeared across his lips.

"Yes. Thank you." He said. He bowed his head. "Thank you Miki."

Ryo's shoulders hunched up. He smiled weakly, and they twitched. His nose flared, and strangely, he felt an ache run across his face. Ryo felt nerves run through him.

Miki grinned widely. She walked right up to him, and pulled him into a tight hug. She easily crushed Ryo's body into her with a laugh.

"I'm so pleased you like it then!" Miki laughed.

Ryo barely was able to keep his balance when Miki hugged him. He awkwardly hugged her back, before he let out a soft yelp when Miko's thundering footsteps advanced towards him. Ryo saw Miko as she leaped at them, and knocked the three over. They thankfully landed on Miko's homemade den of pillows and cushions.

The three of them burst into giggles and laughter. Well, Miko and Miki did. Ryo on the other hand was smiling meekly, but felt happiness.

However only one thought ran through his mind.

'I wonder if Akira will like my new haircut.'

"Oi!" Miko eagerly let out.

Ryo rolled his head back to peer at what Miko was looking at. He blinked in surprise, and felt his lips pull into a tiny bit wider smile.

"Oi! That's Amon, isn't it!?" Miko asked.

Amon. Ryo's small friend, his bat was perched upside-down on one of the shelves in the room. However as soon as Amon realized he had gained their attention, he let out a high pitched squeal and flapped his wings to get away from them.

"Wait!" Miko pouted. "Why doesn't he like me?"

Miki snorted with laughter. "Maybe it's your smell?" she said.

Miko pouted deeper. She lifted her arm to sniff her arm, and frowned even more. "But I don't smell like anything, do I?" she said.

Ryo hummed. He got to his feet, and carefully stretched his arms out. Ryo then turned around to look at where Amon had disappeared off. He remembered the Caddisfly he had caught early on this day. He knew it was still in a jar in his school bag.

He walked towards the bag. Ryo easily pulled the jar carefully out of the bag, and tipped the Caddisfly into his hand.

"Amon." He called.

Ryo held his hand out. He stared at the Caddisfly, and held it into place as he stretched his arm out. A few second passed before a black blur rocketed towards him. He winced a little as he felt the small claws press into his hand, pressing into his skin as Amon skittered around his arm. The bat hooked himself onto Ryo's arm and pried Ryo's fingers open to get at the Caddisfly.

Ryo had never felt such relief upon see Amon eating. Even if it was a Caddisfly. At least he was eating.

"You're eating." Ryo cooed softly. He ran his fingers down the silky black fur of Amon's back.

Miki smiled upon seeing Amon. She smiled as if she was seeing an old friend. "Amon. Whoa. Look how big he is." She chuckled.

Ryo hummed. He stroked Amon on the head, and turned back around towards the girls. Amon seemed to perk up at Miki's voice, and even allowed Miki to touch him. However, as soon as he saw Miko, he hissed.

"What the?!" Miko frowned. She glared back at the bat. "What's his problem?!"

"No idea." Miki shrugged. "Maybe he's just sensitive to people…"

Miko frowned even deeper. She crossed her arms and snorted. "And that would mean?"

"He probably can sense your spider." Ryo said. His eyes were clued to Amon, and as Amon began to hiss, he easily rubbed Amon on the head to gain his attention.

Miko raised an eyebrow. "How can he sense her? She's next door! And I've had her for years now!" she said. Her eyes flickered, obviously thinking of her pet tarantula.

Ryo shrugged. "Amon doesn't like spiders. He can most likely sense her." He said.

Ryo dropped his arm when Amon decided enough was enough, and flapped his wings. Ryo watched as Amon went back the way he came. Back into his bedroom. He hummed to himself, and felt pleased that Amon didn't seem to have a problem with his hair. Ryo was relieved that Amon was able to recognize him but then again, most animals could tell who was who anyway.

Still Ryo felt relieved. He shrugged it off.

~#~#~#~#~#~

It was a few hours later. Miki and Miko had gone next door, as Miki was going to stay with Miko. They had invited him along, but Ryo had declined the offer as he preferred to be alone. Or at least, Ryo liked the silence and calmness. With Miki and Miko, it was never calm enough for him.

Ryo could only handle the two girls for so long. He needed a break, since they overwhelmed him a little much.

It was nearing midnight when the landline went off.

Ryo groaned. He had just made a nest within his heavy blankets with a good book. Ryo forced himself to roll out of the nest, and made his way to the landline. Normally, he would allow it ring without a care, but Ryo wasn't stupid, he knew the only reason he would get a phone call at this time of night would be because of his mother.

True to what he expected, it was his mother on the other end. He felt worried that something had happen, but that soon faded away as he listened to his mother.

"Okay Mum." He breathed out after a few seconds. "I'll see you in ten minutes."

He hanged up the phone, and sighed deeply. Ryo ran a hand through his hair, and turned towards the front door. Ryo grabbed his warm coat. He didn't bother changing, as he had done this many times before. When his Mother would become so involved with her work, sometimes she would need him to come and meet her halfway with something she needed.

Most of the time, Alex didn't like doing it at this time of night, but the file she needed was very important.

Ryo yawned softly. He checked on Amon, before he buttoned up his coat, and held the file close to his chest. Ryo locked up the door and windows, before he then began to make his way to the park. The park where his Mother would be, hopefully waiting for him as he didn't really want to wait around for very long.

The street he had become accustomed to over the years wasn't very dangerous; like at all. Hardly anything happened, and the one event that had happened with the most drama was due to a certain person next door. Nothing big or really dangerous happened. Nothing that had resulted in the police having to come around. In fact, the small village never had anything real like the stuff on television.

In fact, Ryo would even dare say it was boring around here.

It was cold, which was odd considering it was the middle of summer. He shivered, and pulled at his coat more. Ryo had almost wanted to turn back to get his scarf, but decided not to, instead he kept walking down the pathway towards the park. It was so cold that when Ryo breathed out, he could see his own breath in the air. As a child, it really amused him. Ryo would smile whenever he saw his breath cloud.

Ryo almost forgot about his hair cut, so when a chilly breeze blow passed him and sent goose bumps up his neck. He reached behind his neck to touch his hair, then snorted when he remembered how short his hair was now. Ryo smiled a little, and pulled at the collar of his coat. He peered up at the night sky, he felt his breath become stuck in his throat upon seeing it was clear. There was not a single cloud in the sky, it was so clear, and Ryo could see the stars and the moon.

The moon. It was very pretty. Ryo gazed at it, his eyes was clued to the beautiful object. It was large, and so white. Ryo's fingers twitched, and his chest tightened with a horrible sensation that spread through his veins.

"Wait…" Ryo suddenly mumbled to himself.

He swore, for a brief second, that the moon was broke into two. He swore for a second he could see the cracks, the rumble and everything. It was there. For a mere second – however when he blinked… the moon looked normal.

Ryo felt strange. An odd feeling overcame him, and he felt a tremble run through him. Ryo closed his eyes, and breathed in sharply for a few seconds. Ryo then glanced around himself, wondering if he had really seen the moon like that. Had he? Or was he just still so tired?

"I'm tired." Ryo said to himself. "Yeah. So very tired."

Ryo bit his bottom lip. He lowered his head, he then arched his back, and walked faster towards the park. He kept repeating 'I'm just tired' through his mind. He had to be. There was no other reasonable explanation.

"Maybe that cheap ass alien movie is still on my mind…" Ryo muttered.

It was no secret that Miki loved alien movies, and strangely, Miko didn't like them; but Miki adored them. So it was only reasonable that Miki would pick an alien movie off Netflix early on. It was Miki's turn to choose anyway.

Well, technically it was Akira's, but as Akira wasn't there, so it automatically skipped him to the next person. That person was Miki. The order was Miko, Ryo, Akira, Miki and then it would repeat. As it skipped Akira, he would take Miki's turn next… unless he wasn't there again.

Ryo tried to think back to the movie. He wanted to know if the moon had been blown up or something in said movie, but nothing came to surface. In the end, he shrugged it off and decided to try and not think about it.

"Ryo!"

Ryo breathed in relief upon seeing his Mother. Unlike himself, she had almost stayed completely the same, only her blonde hair had grown more out. She had it pulled back in a messy bun, and her eyes were a beautiful glowing blue color. Her face was similar to his own, and many times Ryo had been told he was much like his mother.

"Mother." He said as he came to a stop in front of her.

Alex smirked. "Mother? Ah, I remember the times where I was Mama. Man, I miss those days." She teased.

Ryo flushed. He rolled his eyes. It was embarrassing.

"Mother, I have your files." He said. He held the files out to her.

"You really saved me there Ryo!" Alex smiled brightly. She took the files and quickly flipped through them before she folded them up to her chest. "The boss sprung this damn scan on me again."

"You don't need to worry Mother. I understand." Ryo said with a small smile. "I don't mind helping out. I'll do whatever I can to help."

Alex smiled softly and lovingly. "I really wish you didn't have to take on so much by yourself." She sighed with her free hand onto her hip.

"I can handle it." Ryo stated. "I'm not a little kid anymore Mother. I can handle this."

"I know that baby." Alex sighed. She shook her head, and frowned. "I just wished I could spend more time with you before you leave for University."

Ryo blinked. His eyebrows raised to his hair line. University. He hadn't thought about going to university but it was clear his Mother wanted him to go. He had been talking with Miki and Miko just a few hours ago about growing up and picking a career. They had all agreed that they had plenty of time to figure it out.

"Right…" Ryo finally said. "I know Mother. I'm working hard. Don't worry about me, everything is fine."

Alex chuckled. She pulled Ryo into a quick hug, and kissed him on the head. "Oh Ryo. I'm your mother. It's my job to worry about you." She said softly.

Ryo found himself smiling at the words. "Alright. Well it is my job to worry about you. Have you been eating at your job? Maybe I should make you more food." He said with a soft chuckle.

"Oh, Ryo." Alex laughed. She shook her head, and kissed him on the forehead. "You don't need to worry about me at all. Now hurry back home, it's very late, and I don't want you to catch a cold again."

Ryo snorted. He might be weak to colds, fevers and all sorts of things like that, but his mother tended to overthink things. He was no were near as sickly as he was back in England when he was child. England rained. A lot. Which meant Ryo would become sick a lot, however, when they moved here, Ryo hardly got sick. He still got sick, but nowhere near as he used too. Ryo still remembered back in England when he would have to miss months of school due to becoming sick.

He had almost grown out of it. Ryo hadn't been sick-sick since he was young. Now a days, Ryo only would get a cold and the occasional fever which would clear up within a couple of days. Nothing to worry about.

It wasn't anything serious any more but that didn't stop Alex from worrying about him. She was, as she always liked to tell him, his mother and it was her job to worry about him. Even when Ryo didn't need it.

"Yes, Mother." Ryo said softly. He had long since learnt to not argue back with her. "I'll hurry back home now. You be safe too."

Alex smirked. She pinched his cheek playfully. "I'm always safe, Ryo-Baby." She teased.

Ryo rolled his eyes. "Always safe? Mother, you walk into a tree… weekly. The same tree, on the same pathway." He snorted. However he didn't pull away from her.

"If I recall… didn't you say 'That bloody tree grows there to make my life miserable?' You would think you would look out for said tree." He smirked up at her.

Alex blinked once and then twice. She pouted, but laughed. "But Ryo! That tree really does make my life miserable." She playfully winked.

"You still have a bruise Mother." Ryo added. He pointed the faded bruise on her face. "You should – you know – walk on the other side of the pathway from now on."

Alex snorted. She arched her back, and put her hands onto her hips. "Alright, alright. I'll look out for this tree. Now, go home." She said with a smile. "Thank you so much baby for coming all this way."

Ryo smiled. He closed his eyes, and hugged Alex back. Oddly, he couldn't help himself from hugging her tightly. It was a familiar feeling that he never could put a name too, but whenever he felt it, he had to hug her. Hug his Mother.

Alex hugged him back. She gently stroked Ryo's head, and even kissed him once more on the head. Alex didn't turn to walk back to the center where she worked, instead, she stood in the same place and waited. She waited until she couldn't see Ryo anymore.

Ryo knew Alex was watching him. He could feel her eyes, and he knew why. She wanted to make sure he was going home. Ryo shrugged it off, she was his mother after all. Instead, he huddled his coat closer to his form to keep himself warm and speed-walked back the way he came. Ryo was eager to get home, to return to his nest of blankets with his book and of course, maybe a mug of delicious coffee. Decaf coffee, of course.

Alex had a range of coffee brands. She was a coffee obsessed nut. Alex lived for it. Son like Mother, Ryo tried it once and liked the taste. Alex and Ryo had many things in common, and coffee was just another one of them.

Ryo was craving a nice mug of coffee right now. He wanted to curl up with one.

Ryo was at the end of his street. He was almost home when he noticed a small group of men up ahead. Ryo held no fear. He wasn't scared at all, he felt nothing in his chest as he approached them. Ryo had always been a 'brave child' according to Alex. At first, Ryo thought they was older then him, much older but as he got closer to them, he realized they were about the same age of him.

They were eerily familiar to him.

"This is the riverside, Where lowlifes gather, The ones stuck here, All have foul mouths, Success is hidden behind the clouds here,"

Ryo raised an eyebrow. Rap? He didn't like rap. It annoyed him, and hurt his ears, however, he didn't judge people who do like it. Ryo listened to the words for a few seconds before grimacing. He shook his head, and tried to walk past the small group of four guys.

They wouldn't let him through. Instead the boys moved around him, moved to stand in front of him. One guy, the tallest one was rapping while the others were making sounds with their throats.

Why would people be rapping at this hour?

"Let me through." Ryo grunted.

"Our future and the sky are both grey, The air's dirty, The water's just as bad,"

Ryo sighed. He tried to push passed them, but one of them wrapped an arm around his shoulders. He was barely able to keep his balance as he was pulled back. Ryo bit back a soft growl, and glared up at them.

"I said. Move." He repeated himself. "It's too late for this shit."

"My asthma's worse 'm feeling weak,"

Ryo frowned. He shoved the guy holding him off. He then turned his glare onto the rapper. Ryo shoved passed them a lot easier this time. All the guys oddly allowing him pass now, not that Ryo ever wondered why. He just wanted to get home.

"A place even God wants to leave."

Ryo blinked. Strangely, he felt his stomach twitch like acid had suddenly been poured down his throat and into his stomach. Ryo let out a shaky breathe, and peered back at them. The word God repeated through his head before he shook his head. He forced the name to leave his mind.

"An experience I can see, Only with my eyes, Can't live luxuriously, It's choking me, But it's my home, I won't give up but I'll shout my name, I made up my mind!"

Ryo sneered to himself. He had never felt such frustration before. He glared at them.

"Are you done now?" he asked.

The guy smirked. He crossed his arms, and clocked his head. "What yah' think? Did you like it?" he asked smugly.

Ryo rolled his eyes. He snorted loudly. "I don't like rap. Like at all, and I would appreciate it if you did not get in my way again." He said maybe a little too harshly, but Ryo really didn't care. He was tired, hungry and sleepy.

He was cranky.

"Whoa dude!" the guy yelped. He sprung his hands up. "No anger my dude! Just playing around, didn't mean to upset yah'."

Ryo's eyes twitched. "Then you probably shouldn't rap outside at this hour." He said.

"Look, I'm sorry." The guy said sheepishly. He rubbed the back of his head with a meek crooked smile.

Ryo let out a deep breath from the back of his throat. He slowly nodded his head. Ryo wasn't stupid, normally he would have ignored them and carried on his way without a care. He was cranky. It wasn't their fault, it was his.

"It's alright." Ryo said.

The guy grinned widely. He suddenly fiddled around behind him, and pulled out a long black folded paper. He held it out to Ryo.

"Here. Take this." He said.

Ryo stared at the paper. It looked like a pan flip, but there was nothing on the 'cover'. However, Ryo shrugged and took it without giving it another look. He nodded to whatever the guy was saying. Then, after a few more seconds, Ryo just turned around and began to track his way to the apartment building. He peeked over his shoulder to find the guys shrug to one another and turn in the opposite direction.

This time, they weren't rapping. No, they was just walking silently, and calmly. The guys were muttering to one another, but Ryo didn't care. He didn't give a shit, and instead, he simply carried on his way.

He didn't spare the pamphlet another look.

Ryo had thrown it onto his bed side without so much of another thought.

~#~#~#~#~#~

It was cold.

Ryo was thankful that he had decided to check the weather this morning. He had grabbed his coat, and this time, his scarf. Said scarf was double wrapped around his neck, and covered his mouth and nose. He thought about wearing his mittens but decided against it last minute.

Ryo stood stiffly, while holding up the expensive white camera in his hands. He had it directed at the runners. Ryo wondered how they could run in such freezing cold weather. Ryo couldn't stop shivering, it was miracle that he was able to keep a steady hand while filming.

He really liked the camera. Ryo hadn't used it as much as the camera he had as a child, due to it being so very expensive and that technically it wasn't really his… not that it would mean he would give it back. The man had said he could keep it.

Ryo fully intended to keep the camera. However, that didn't mean he was going to allow this camera break like the old one.

"Ryo!"

Ryo jumped. He blinked, and barely was able to make a startled sound as thick, muscled arms appeared. They wrapped around his small body from the back, and suddenly he was hoisted from the ground.

"Oh. Look at that." Ryo said. "The ground is no longer underneath my feet."

"Ryo!" Akira laughed.

Ryo frowned. He let out a deep sound from the back of his throat as Akira hugged him tightly, and shook him. The action, and strength from Akira had his legs flying underneath him. His legs bounced up and down, almost painfully. It made his eyes winced, and he felt a little frustrated at his friend, and maybe his muscles too.

Ryo was very much aware that he was a string bean compared to Akira. It doesn't bother him… much.

"Akira. Down." Ryo said sternly.

Akira let out another laugh before he placed Ryo onto his feet. He had to help Ryo from crumbling to the ground. "You know, you should really be used to this. I do this every day!" Akira gleefully said.

"And every day, I tell you to stop doing it." Ryo said.

Akira grinned widely. "Really? I must have not heard you!" he said with a shrug.

Ryo's eyes twitched. "And you say that every day too." He sighed tiredly.

Akira choose not to answer that, and instead, wrapped a large arm around Ryo's shoulders. "So? How'd I do?" he asked in curiosity.

"You run like you do every day." Ryo shrugged. He peered down at the camera screen, replaying the race.

Akira playfully gasped. He placed a hand onto his chest. "That hurts Ryo! You're supposed to say, 'Damn Akira, you're my number one favorite racer! You're so amazing that you're always first place! And! Your beautiful muscles have me mesmerized!'" he said with a playful smirk on his face.

Ryo rolled his eyes. "I am not really into racing." He said without his expression changing. It was like he heard this on a daily basis… which he did.

"Not even a little blush? I'm beginning to think you don't like me." Akira teasingly said. He nudged Ryo's shoulders.

Ryo snorted loudly. "Have I ever said that we have the weirdest friendship?" he said after a moment of silence.

"Many times actually, Ryo." Akira said without a second's hesitation. He bumped his head against Ryo's. "Our friendship is the King and Queen of the weirdest world."

"Twaddle-Cock!"

Akira laughed. He peered to the side, and smiled. "Hey Miko!" he said happily. Maybe too happily.

Miko grinned widely as she walked to them. She had a towel hanging around her neck. "Sup twerps." She winked.

Ryo scrawled. "What is 'Twaddle-Cock' Miki?" he asked.

"It's a funny word for bullshit!" Miko said proudly. "Like Crapspackle, Blithery-Poop or Truthiness are ones too! Man, they crack me up!"

Akira chuckled. He hummed, and fully put his weight onto Ryo. "Or like Gentleman cow!" he said.

"Egg-actly!" Miko laughed joyfully.

Ryo shook his head. He had really wonder why he was friends with these two.

"So Miki. Why is it Twaddle-Cock?" Ryo decided to ask.

Miko smirked widely. "Because Miki and I are the Queens of the weirdest friendship!" she cheered loudly. Maybe a little too loudly as a few heads turned.

"Okay. Now I know you're full of Gentleman cow! Because Ryo and I are the King and Queen of the weirdest friendships!" Akira huffed in return.

Miko laughed. She looked like it was wholly amusing to him. "People think Miki and I are together!" she said with an amusing shrug.

"Who thinks what now?" Suddenly Miki asked. She appeared between Miko and Ryo.

Miko snorted. She leaned towards Miki playfully. "You know. People thinking we're so close that we have to be together?" she said.

"Oh that." Miki said. "Yeah. They think we're together, no matter how many times I've told them we're not. People don't believe me."

Miko suddenly playfully gasped. She pulled away from Miki with her mouth hanging open. "What? Am I not a good enough girlfriend for you?" she mocked playfully.

"Miko!" Miki laughed. She rolled her eyes, but she was smiling. "You're the best girlfriend somebody could ever want."

Miko laughed along with Miki. "Damn straight I am. Be-ahch!" she said.

"Did you just call me a bitch?" Miki asked.

Miko laughed nervously. She sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. "Of course not Miki!" she said.

Miki rolled her eyes. She shook her head, but honestly, she didn't look bothered at all.

"People think you're together?" Ryo suddenly asked. He felt confused. He didn't completely understand what 'together' meant. "I mean… you guys are friends and all…."

Akira tried not to, but he laughed. "No, no Ryo. You're so damn innocent it's not even funny. People think they're together, as in partners – lovers." He explained.

"They think they're fucking." Akira added. He shrugged. "Like us…"

Ryo's eyes widened. He suddenly clicked his tongue, and twirled his head around to look at Akira in shock. "What?" he gasped. His normally soft voice pitched.

"Yeah, Ryo!" Miko chimed in with such a large shit eating grin. "People think you and Akira are together too! They think you guys were fucking way before us! Right Miki!"

Miki yelped in surprise when Miko suddenly slapped her on the backside. She pouted, and glared at Miko while rubbing her backside. "Miko! What have I said about doing that?" she mumbled but shook her head. "And yeah… it started way back in middle school. Whenever Akira would start to cry, you would be at his side before any of us."

"And eventually, only you would be able to calm him." Miko added. She had chosen to ignore Miki's comment.

Ryo looked generally shocked. It was like he had never considered that before in his life. It was a little difficult to see outside his own world off books, bugs, animals and occasionally his friends. Now that he thought about it, he and Akira really were close… they had become so close. He never considered what others may or may not be thinking.

"Really?" Ryo asked like a little kid on Christmas day.

This was new information for him. New data.

Akira looked flabbergasted. He waved his arms out in front of him. "Seriously? You've never noticed?" he gasped loudly. "Oh my god, Ryo! Where have you been?"

Ryo pouted. He winced, and scratched the back of his head. "What's that supposed to mean?" he whined.

"Ryo! Did you not get those cards we got last year on valentine day?" Akira asked. He obviously seemed to not be able to get his mind around it. "They freaking said you guys are the cutest couple ever."

Ryo blinked once and then twice. "…Oh… I never read them… I just throw them away." He said slowly.

Akira's eyebrows raised to his hair line. "Damn Ryo… those poor girls. Such a harsh rejection." He snorted.

"…People really think we're together?" Ryo said after a moment of silence. "T-Together? Together?"

Akira nodded. "Yeah. They really do." He said.

"But… we're not." Ryo said slowly.

Ryo just… didn't get it.

"Wait a damn minute!" Suddenly Miko interrupted Ryo's thoughts. She grumbled loudly with her hands on her hips. "What the hell do you mean cutest couple ever?!"

Akira peered up at her, and smirked widely. He teasingly pulled Ryo into a hug with a single arm. "Well, we are the cutest couple!" he smugly said.

Miko looked insulted. Her lips pinched together, and her eyes twitched. "No way! Miki and I are the cutest couple ever! Right Miki!" she said. Miko grabbed Miki's arm and dragged her back when she tried to walk away.

"I don't think it matters." Miki grumbled. "None of us are really together."

Miko pouted. Her hands moved to her chest. "Oh how you wound me, you witch!" she mumbled softly.

Miki rolled her eyes. She pushed her dark brown hair out of her face. Miki pushed a loose brown hair behind her ear. "Come with me Ryo. I'd like to see the recorded footage. I want to see what I can improve on." She said.

Ryo mutely nodded. He had no idea what to say in this situation. Instead, he nodded again and stepped towards Miki. Ryo allowed himself to be dragged away from this odd situation that he just couldn't get his head around.

Miki went to walk away before she paused. Her hand holding Ryo's much smaller wrist. She peered back with a small smirk. "But just for the sake of thought, Miko and I are the cutest couple." She said with a wink.

"HA!" Miko cheered. "Told yah!"

Akira whined like a wounded puppy. He pouted. "Ryo! Aren't yah gonna say we're the cutest couple? Ryooooo!" he called out with his hands cupped around his mouth.

Ryo ignored him.

"We're not together." Ryo mumbled softly.

Miki smiled down at him. "Don't worry about it Ryo. We just attract idiots." She said almost tiredly, but Ryo could tell she didn't mean it… or maybe she did?

"Maybe…" Ryo muttered.

Ryo sighed. He decided to ignore the new information, and turned his attention to the camera in his hands. He directed it towards Miki.

"Here." He said quietly. "You're doing a lot better than last week."

Miki hummed loudly. She leant forward to peer at the camera screen with her fingers on her chin. "Hmm. Yeah. But that bitch kept trying to over-come me. She really wanted third place." She hissed.

Ryo peered at her in surprise. "Since when do you swear?" He asked. Really, Miki never swears.

"I don't." Miki said without moving her eyes from the screen. "It's French."

Ryo snorted. "Right." He said with a shake of the head. "But I wouldn't worry about Karen. After this week, it looks like she is permanently in fourth place."

Miki smiled so widely that Ryo could see her pearly whites. "Good. She isn't that good anyway." She said with a soft laugh.

Ryo turned his eyes to peer back at the race track. Uzumina Karen was in the same year of them. She wasn't as pretty as Miki or cute as Miko, however, she was attractive in her own way…Ryo guessed. She had long black hair that was pulled into a ponytail by a long red ribbon with even darker eyes. Karen had been after third place for a very long time now, she had been trying very hard to push Miki out into fourth place.

Didn't take genius to know why. Still Ryo wondered what her deal was with Miki. She seemed to always be gunning for Miki… for some reason. Ryo didn't get why Miki cared honestly. In Ryo's opinion, Miki was way better at running then her.

"You're much better then Karen." Ryo said.

Miki blinked. She looked generally surprised that Ryo had said that. "Did… did you just compliment me?" she asked softly.

"Why… is that weird?" Ryo asked.

Miki smiled. She shook her head. "That's a strange way to compliment somebody." She said with a small shrug. "Either way. It's not weird."

Miki looked like she wanted to say something more but then a loud buzzing sound made her stop. Instead, she jumped startled and stood up straight. She blinked her eyes, and fished out her iPhone from her sport-jacket. Her eyebrows pulled together, and she looked like a cross between concern and frustration.

"Are… are you alright Miki?" Ryo asked.

Miki hummed loudly. She ripped her gaze away from her iPhone. "Huh? What? Oh, yeah. I'm fine." She said with a smile.

Ryo looked down at her iPhone in thought. "Is it Koji Nagasaki again?" he asked.

"How did you…" Miki began before she shook her head again. She closed her eyes and sighed deeply. "Yeah… he wants me to do a swimming suit photo-shoot."

Ryo stared at her. "You don't want to do them?" he asked softly.

"…Yeah. I don't want too." Miki admitted after a minute of silence. "He keeps wanting me to pose in… he wants me to be half naked in photo-shoots. He won't take no for an answer…"

Ryo's eyes widened a little. He looked back at where they had left Akira and Miko. "I am assuming Akira does not know?" he asked.

He knew Akira was pretty protective over Miki, but then again, Akira was very protective of them all.

Miki flushed. "Well… Akira had always looked out for me, always tried to protect me… I guess it just never occurred to him to stop…" she muttered with a soft sigh. "He's like that annoying older brother who sticks his nose where it doesn't belong."

Ryo snorted. He peered back at Akira, who was talking with Miko about something that looked very serious. Ryo wondered what it was, but only for a second before he turned back to Miki.

"I guess I can understand that." He finally said because Akira did like to stick his nose into Ryo's business.

Miki chuckled. "At this moment, he is poking his nose into Taro's business rather than mine." She said with a smile.

"Taro? That is your little brother, yes?" Ryo asked. "What is Akira bugging Taro for?"

When Ryo thought of Taro, all he could remember was the small nerd-like boy. The boy who asked him a million questions at once. He had messy brown and black hair, with green eyes and pale skin. He wore baggy clothes, and he had large thick-rimmed black glasses.

"Ah. Well Taro isn't a baby anymore. He's grown up a lot. Dad took him to get contacts a couple months back." Miki explained. She had that smile on her face, the smile that was only for the ones she cared for the most.

It was Miki's 'big sister' smile.

"Taro hasn't wet the bed in years now. It's funny that the nickname stuck." She laughed. "I think he likes it now…. basically the other day Taro accidently let it out he had this crush on his classmate."

Ryo stared. He didn't get it. It seemed there was a lot of things he didn't get these days.

Miki chuckled. She leant closer to Ryo. "This classmate of his, isn't exactly a girl." She winked.

"You mean he has a crush on a boy?" Ryo asked quietly. He tilted his head. "Why is that a big deal?"

"It's not." Miki laughed. "But for Taro, it is his first real crush and he doesn't know how to handle it. Which is where Akira comes in, or more like butting in really. I tried to be Taro's big sister, and give him some sisterly advice, but he doesn't want either of our advice."

Ryo snorted. "He must find Akira and you embarrassing." He stated. "I get him."

"Ryo." Miki pouted. "How mean."

Ryo smiled a little. "About Koji Nagasaki. You should not allow him to push you into things you don't want to do." He said quietly, and softly. "If he does not take no for an answer, then fire him. You can find somebody else who will help you more."

Miki stared at him in thought. Her green eyes were practically glowing. "I think… I think that is the nicest thing you've ever said to me…" she said after a moment of silence. "But… I guess you're right. I just feel bad because the guy's trying to make a living, and …"

"If he does not respect you, then it is his problem, not yours Miki. You fire him. Simple as that." Ryo said in a firm-like tone of voice.

Miki smiled. She suddenly pinched his cheeks. "Have I ever told you that you're so freaking cute?" she laughed gleefully.

Ryo blinked and stared at her in confusion. He eventually shook his head and turned away. The two returned their attention back to the camera, observing the racing students together. He softly sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. The motion made the scarf he was wearing to slide down his neck a little.

"Ryo!" Akira's voice suddenly bellowed out.

Both Ryo and Miki turned around. Ryo barely was able to keep his balance when Akira was suddenly in his face. His body was in his personal space, and he had an arm around his shoulders.

"Your hair!" Akira gasped. He pulled at the scarf with his eyebrows raised. "What? When did you cut it?"

Ryo frowned. "Yesterday." He said plainly.

"Miko and I cut it." Miki said with a small smile. Her hand on her hip. "Don't yah think he's cute?"

Akira pouted. He annoyingly, ran his fingers through Ryo's golden hair, and looked disappointed as it slipped through his fingers so quickly.

"What? Yesterday? How the fuck did I not notice it?" Akira whined. "It's too short! I liked it when it was long!"

Ryo rolled his eyes. He pushed Akira away, with his head tinkling from Akira's touch. "…I like it short." He said softly.

Akira pouted even deeper than before. He glared at Miki, he looked like he was betrayed. "How could you?! Miki! I thought we had something special!" he said.

"It's just hair!" Miki gasped. She throw her hands up. "It'll grow back! Oh my god!"

Ryo had forgot he didn't have his long hair anymore. Ryo didn't realize nobody had noticed because of the scarf he was wearing. Still, hearing how upset Akira was made him feel a little self-conscious. He ran his hand smoothly up the back of his head to the feel his hair.

"Is it bad then?" Ryo suddenly asked.

The way Ryo had spoken seemed to hit a nerve with Akira. Oddly Akira's expression changed. He blinked a little, and looked down at Ryo.

"Er, no. You look good Ryo! I didn't mean it was bad!" Akira gasped. "You look fucking amazing with short hair!"

Ryo blinked. He stared up at Akira before his lips broke into a smile. "Thank you." He said. He immediately felt better.

"I like you with long and short hair!" Akira added with a grin. "I think you're fucking cute with short hair!"

Ryo felt himself flushing. He sheepishly shrugged. This time when Akira pulled him into a hug, Ryo didn't immediately pull away from him. Instead, if it was possible, Ryo leant into the embrace.

Miki giggled loudly. "You know… it's things like that, why people think you guys are together." She chimed in.

Ryo stared at her. "What?" he said.

"Never mind." Miki giggled.

"Come on Ryo. There is no way you're this innocent…" Akira said. He shook his head in disbelief.

Ryo just stared silently. He was so confused, but he chose not to say anything. Instead, he shrugged and began to walk ahead of his two annoying friends. Ryo was struggling with just one friend, he really wondered what the hell he was thinking when he decided to become friends with more than one person.

"Ryoooo! Strawberry pink-berry poopy bear!"

Ryo's eyes twitched. He sent a glare over at Miko who was yelling at him while waving her hand in the end.

"Oi! Berry poopy bear!" Miko yelled again. "Don't ignore me!"

Ryo's face flushed pink as he heard the snickering and whispering of the other students around them. The other students who had unfortunately heard Miko. If it was even possible, a little steam came from the top of his head, and Ryo marched stiffly up to her.

"Miki." He hissed from under his breathe. "I told you to never call me that. Especially in public."

Miko smirked widely. She shrugged, and twirled a hair around her finger. "Aww, but it's super cute!" she teased.

"It was one time." Ryo said. "Why can't you let it go?"

Miko just happily smiled at him.

Eventually, the four had left the race track. Ryo had never felt so much relief. He was tired, and could only handle his friend's crap for so long before he cracked.

"No motorbike?" Ryo asked.

Akira sheepishly smiled. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah. It had an accident last night." He admitted.

"An accident?" Ryo repeated. "What did you do this time, Akira?"

"How come you automatically think it's my fault?" Akira frowned. He walked with his hands in his pockets.

Miki snorted. She was walking ahead of them with Miko at her side, but had overheard him easily. "Because it normally is." She called back with a roll of her emerald eyes.

"You're just so mean." Akira mumbled. "But yeah, fine, it was my fault."

Ryo raised an eyebrow. "Alright. So what did you do to your bike?" he asked.

"I ran it into a light post." Akira admitted bashfully. His face was a little hot.

"You forgot to say you were drunk as well." Miki added over her shoulder.

Ryo smirked a little. "How did you do that? You ran it into a light post, drunk?" he said before he cocked his head to the side. "You do know how dangerous it is to drive while drunk?"

Not to mention Ryo didn't know Akira drank! So it must be a party, or something like that where Akira goes.

"Gee… thanks Mum." Akira snorted, but he was still flushing from embarrassment. "Also, I wasn't that drunk. I only had a couple of beers."

Ryo hummed. "Only a couple? How many is a couple, to you?" he asked softly. He was generally curious. Ryo disliked beer in general so he hardly drank it.

Akira laughed softly. He looked away and then back to him.

"You lost count. Didn't you?" Ryo asked after a long moment of silence. He let out a tiny snort as he peered at Akira's face.

Akira sighed. "After a while, it's just a blur." He admitted.

"Not that drunk, huh?" Ryo said with an amused smile. He shook his head. "It's still dangerous Akira. Please be careful next time."

Akira smiled. He wrapped a muscled arm around Ryo's shoulders, and very easily, like always, pulled him into a hug. "I know you worry about me. Don't worry, I'll try to be more careful in the future." He said.

Ryo nodded his head. He clicked his tongue in thought, before he leant into Akira's embraced. "How bad is the damage on your motorbike?" he wondered in concern because the motorbike was very expensive.

"Thankfully it wasn't too bad." Akira said. "There wasn't much damage, and it can be repaired quite easily. Still, I probably won't drive it after drinking a lot next time."

Ryo smiled widely. "Good. You are lucky you didn't hurt yourself." He said.

"Aw, don't you know anything, Ryo?" Akira grinned widely and teasingly. "I'm always lucky."

Ryo snorted. He shook his head, and rolled his eyes, however he was still smiling. "Of course you are."

"No Cad-er-things today?" Akira asked.

Ryo chuckled under his breathe. "Caddisflies." He corrected. "And no. Not today. Mother took Amon to work with her."

"Oh? He goes to work with Alex?" Akira said thoughtfully. He sounded surprised, and yet fascinated.

Ryo wasn't sure how he felt with Akira addressing his mother by her given name. But then again, Miko's parents had kept telling him to call them by their first name, but he just couldn't. Ryo didn't know why, it just felt strange for him to do that.

"Mother likes to give Amon a monthly check up." Ryo shrugged. "He had his paw crushed when we first found him. Amon never truly recovered from that."

Akira frowned deeply. "So, Amon has a dodgy paw? Permanently?" he asked.

Ryo nodded. "Yes. Amon doesn't like it when people touch his paw." He explained softly.

"Expect you?" Akira probed with a smirk. He winked down at Ryo when he looked up at him.

Ryo stared blankly for a few seconds. His lips then pulled into a small smile. "Yes. I suppose you're right. Amon doesn't seem to mind if I touch him." He said, and it made his chest glow with warmth. He felt so warm at the thought.

Ryo almost walked into the back of Miko. He barely was able to stop himself in time. Ryo blinked a little, and tilted his head. What was going on?

"Why?" Miko asked.

Miki sheepishly laughed. Her cheeks flushed a little red, and Ryo noticed she held her iPhone in her hand again. "D-Don't worry Miko! I've got something I need to do!" she said, and pulled at her backpack again.

Miko pouted. "Fine. Okay." She muttered.

"You're leaving Miki?" Ryo asked.

He looked at Miki in confusion. Why was she going to split away from them now? They're half way home already. They were very close to the area where Miki and Akira would split from them anyway.

Miki smiled. "Yeah! Don't worry, I just forgot something. I'll see you guys tomorrow." She said sweetly. "Akira, let Mum know I'm going to be a little late."

Akira frowned. "Alright. Where are you going?" he asked.

"Huh?" Miki smirked herself. "Why should I tell you? You never tell me where you go!"

Akira rolled his eyes. "Fine. Keep it a secret. I don't care." He shrugged. But Ryo could tell he really did.

Akira was overprotective of them after all.

Miki sighed deeply. She rolled her own eyes, and muttered 'so childish' under her breathe. She pushed her short brown hair out of her face, and turned around to walk back the way the four of them had come. She held her iPhone tightly. Ryo noticed she held it so tightly that her knuckles flushed pure white.

"Well… be safe." Miko said.

Ryo could tell just by looking at Miko's face that she knew. Miko knew where Miki was going, and she certainly did not approve of it.

"Don't worry Miko!" Miki smiled brightly at her. "I'll promise to text you tonight!"

Miko nodded mutely. She pushed her urban hair over her shoulder, and spun around. She began to strut onward without another glance back at them.

"I forgot. Mother wanted me to meet her at the hospital." Miko said plainly.

"Hospital?" Miki repeated. "I didn't know your mother was working today."

Miko shrugged. "She took on another shift. I'll see you all later." She said in a plank like tone.

Ryo blinked. He looked between the two girls. Why was he getting the feeling he had just missed something important?

"Why do I get the feeling I've just missed something juicy?" Akira suddenly pouted.

Miki gasped. She swung her book bag and clipped poor Akira in the back of the head. "Oh shut it!" she huffed.

"Miki?" Ryo mumbled. He was still looking off in the direction Miko had gone. He had never heard her so… sad?

Was Miko sad?

Ryo wanted to go after her, but he knew her long enough to tell when she wanted to be alone. Still, he wondered just what had happened to effect his best friend like that.

"Don't worry Ryo. Miko will be fine. She'll bounce back." Miki said softly.

Ryo swung his head around to look at her. "Bounce back…" He said to himself. What would Miko have to bounce back for? What did Miki do?

Miki shrugged. She then waved at them, before walking back down the pathway.

"Don't follow her." Ryo stated. His blue eyes half-lidded as he stared at Akira. "That will only piss her off."

Akira pouted. He whined, and spun on the balls of his feet. "You know me so well Ryo. I can't help it. It worries me when Miki and Miko get into a fight." He muttered.

"A fight?" Ryo mumbled softly. "You think they fought? We would have heard them, yes?"

Akira shrugged. He stepped towards Ryo, and the two began to continue their journey. "Not always. Miki gets very quiet when she's angry. The tone of her voice would get very quiet as well. It's very… scary." He shuddered.

"Scary? Miki?" Ryo chuckled. "You're scared of Miki? That's real funny."

Akira laughed loudly. He nudged Ryo with his elbow. "Oi! What's that supposed to mean? Have you never seen Miki pissed off? I'm telling you, she can be a terrifying midget." He said.

Ryo let out a soft laugh of his own. "I see. Poor Akira." He cooed. "Then you shouldn't upset her so."

Akira shrugged innocently. "I can't promise anything." He said almost too sweetly. It made Ryo chuckle but shook his head.

"So then, do you have somewhere to be today?" Ryo asked.

Akira hummed. He tapped his pointed chin. "Nope. Not today." He said with a grin upon his face.

Ryo smiled. "Then you can come spend time with me." He stated.

"Oh? Really?" Akira laughed in amusement. "And what, do you pray tell, want to do?"

Ryo went to open his mouth, but Akira suddenly held a finger to his cherry lips.

"Do not say studying." He grunted.

Ryo snorted with a soft laugh. "Studying is not that bad." He said. "What do you want to do then?"

Akira rubbed his chin. He squinted his eyes, something he did whenever he went into deep thought. "Hey, are you hungry?" he suddenly said instead.

Ryo blinked once and then twice. Was he hungry?

"I don't know. Probably." Ryo said quietly.

Akira's black eyebrows raised high. "You don't know? Probably? Really Ryo? I know you sometimes forget to eat when Alex isn't around, but you should at least know your body inside out." He chimed much like a worried hen would.

It was… oddly amusing, but yet, irritating.

Akira tsked loudly. He grabbed Ryo's wrist tightly, and tugged him along behind him. "Come on! Let's go get burgers!" he said happily.

It was no secret that Akira's favorite food was burgers. Ryo on the other hand, not so much.

"What? Burgers?" Ryo mumbled.

Akira smirked widely. "Yes burgers! We had that gross rice crap last time, it's my turn." He said triumphantly.

"Tamago kae gohan." Ryo corrected. "And it is not gross."

Akira choose not pay Ryo any mind. Instead, he pulled on Ryo harder which successfully got him moving. Ryo winced as Akira forced him to break into something similar to a run.

"Akira. Please remember I am not suited to running!" Ryo had to remind him.

Akira just let out a joyful laugh.

It was not the first time they had gone to 'Big Gal Burgers' and it definitely would not be the last. No matter how much Ryo wished it would. He had to just accept it. Akira knew Ryo disliked the place, but he gave no shits. It was rather frustrating, for Ryo.

Right now, Ryo was probing the burger in front of him. He poked it with a chop stick, and then used the stick to lift the top of the bun.

"Really Ryo?" Akira snorted, but was still smirking. He was smirking in amusement. "It is just a burger, it won't bite you."

Ryo rolled his eyes. "I know that. I do not like pickles." He grumbled, and to prove the point, he used the chop sticks to pull the pickles out.

"Oh, I knew that." Akira said. "You always pick out the pickles from everything."

Ryo looked at Akira. He noticed Akira was on his second burger. Ryo was always impressed with how much Akira could eat, and not put on any weight. Once Ryo had induced himself with a triple truffle chocolate cake. This one time, this one cake, had given Ryo a little weight around his stomach. It had taken him quite some time for him to shed the pounds. He did it, but it took him some time.

Cake was his weakness, he guessed. Thankfully, Akira does not know… yet…

"And you pick out the onions." Ryo shot back.

Akira sniggered. Akira's unibrow jounced. "Touché."

Ryo shook his head and returned his attention to the burger. He didn't want to eat it, but if he didn't, he knew just what Akira would do… and it was not something he liked.

"Come on Ryo. You can't tell me you're not hungry." Akira said after swallowing a greasy mouthful of his own burger. When Ryo didn't make a movement, Akira smugly reached across the table and grabbed Ryo's burger.

With one hand, Akira held Ryo's chin between his fingers and pulled down gently. It successfully made Ryo open his mouth. With his other hand, he pushed the burger towards Ryo's mouth and held it there until Ryo took a bite. Without so much as a flinch, Ryo chewed and then swallowed.

"There you go. I knew you were hungry!" Akira cheered happily.

Ryo snorted loudly. He pulled away and wiped his mouth clean. He couldn't help but grimace as he felt it wash down his throat. It annoyed him further when Akira only laughed gleefully. He sighed loudly, and pushed Akira's hand away.

"You can have the rest." He said.

Akira blinked once and then twice. He looked down at the burger still in his hand, and then back at Ryo. After a few more seconds, he shrugged and bit into the burger. He quickly devoured the rest of it within minutes.

Ryo settled back and idled himself with his lemonade. He drank it through a straw, with his back resting against the chair. Ryo didn't like many fizzy drinks, but lemonade was one of his favorites. However, Ryo doesn't like to have it too often as his mother always said 'sugar will make your teeth rot'.

Akira knew that. Whenever the two where together, he would always treat Ryo to a large lemonade.

"Do you want another one?" Akira offered. Like always.

Ryo peered up at Akira through his lashes. He shook his head slowly. "No. This is quite alright." He said softly. "You know I can only handle one."

Akira snorted loudly. "I'm sure you can handle more than one, but you just won't try." He chuckled.

"Sure." Ryo said.

It was then that the two became aware of a ruckus from across the diner. Both Akira and Ryo turned their head around to look over the many heads. There was a table with four guys. Something was wrong. One of the guys had his head down, while the other three were speaking in furious like tones.

"So… you really don't like females? You don't like girls?" one of the guys asked while the other two snickered. "You know what they're gonna call you because you like guys right? Twinkle toes, and, ballerina fairy, puff-puff…"

The one who looked uncomfortable shifted sadly. He peered nervously around the diner, and his face flushed as he noticed many people staring at him. "C-Come on guys. D-Don't talk like that. Why does it matter if I'm… I'm gay?" he mumbled.

"Because, I don't know what you're doing when I bend over. You could be checking me out. I don't need that shit." The other guy said in return.

"We can't be friends anymore."

Ryo stared with blank eyes. He did not understand what was going. Ryo, slowly, turned his attention to Akira in hopes the other man could perhaps explain it to him?

"What is going on?" Ryo asked in his quiet, soft voice.

Akira's dark eyes turned to back Ryo. It was strange. Akira looked visibly angry. He was fuming, and Ryo didn't understand.

Akira opened his mouth to speak, but he quickly closed his mouth. He clenched his hands, and shook his head. Akira got to his feet, and waved his hand a little at Ryo before he turned around to make his way towards the table.

"Oi. I heard that conversation. That isn't right. Is that your friend?" Akira asked.

The boys looked up at Akira. "He was." One of the guys mumbled.

Akira frowned deeply. "What do you mean, was? That shouldn't stop you from being friends. He felt that comfortable telling you this, he trusts you. That's hard as hell to do." Akira said. "If you need time from hanging out with him, I get that, and he probably understands that too. But don't be so hard on him."

"He is still your friend." Akira added. His dark, burning eyes peered down at the clearly nervous and uncomfortable boy shifting on the spot. "Don't feel ashamed because of them. That takes real guts, and strength. They probably won't understand how much it takes to do that."

The boy shyly looked up at Akira. He blinks a little, before he smiled. He nodded his thanks, as he did not trust his voice.

Ryo could only stare in awe. He was amazed with Akira. Even if he did not completely understand what had just happened.

It ended too soon in Ryo's opinion. He liked spending time with Akira, even when Akira was a bit too headstrong compared to himself. Eventually, Akira escorted Ryo home. It was awkwardly silent between the two. It was obvious that Akira wanted to say something, probably about what had happened back at the diner, but chose not to.

It was only when the two reached the familiar path where they were supposed to split ways did Ryo force Akira to look him in the eye. Ryo chose not to move. Ryo stood still and grounded with his arms locked at his sides while looking up at Akira.

"I don't understand." Ryo said.

Akira blinked at him. His blank face soften, and he smiled. He reached up, and ruffled Ryo's short hair. He ran his fingers smoothly through the golden curls.

"I know." Akira said quietly.

Ryo's blank expression break into a pout. That wasn't an answer. It did not clear up his confusion.

"Akira." He whined softly. "Tell me. Why was those boys upset with their friend? Why does it matter if that boy liked other boys?"

Ryo just couldn't understand. Something like that does not make sense to him. It sounded rather pointless.

Akira sighed. He let out a dry chuckle. "You're so weird Ryo. Completely different to any other person I know." He smiled.

"It's just… homophobic." Akira said after a moment of silence. "Some people don't like that other people are attracted to the same sex. Bisexual, homosexual or anything else in between. It's not natural to them."

"Homophobic." Ryo muttered more to himself then to Akira.

Ryo had heard the word a few times, and he knew that he knew what it was… but he had never paid it any mind. It went in one ear and then out the other.

"Oh." Ryo said.

Akira awkwardly nodded. "Yeah. It's best to ignore them and move on." He said.

Ryo nodded. He felt… odd about it.

Did people really attack others over something so meanless? What business is it of them to pry into somebody else's sex live?

Ryo blinked. He was brought out of his thoughts when Akira patted him on the head.

"Don't let it get you." Akira said with a small grin on his face.

Ryo stared up at Akira. "Have you ever experienced it before?" he asked.

"Well, once or twice." Akira admitted with a shrug. "But they're normally closed minded people."

Ryo nodded again. He frowned deeply. Hearing that Akira had experienced that a couple of times made him wonder. What was Akira's sexuality? He wanted to ask, but Ryo thought that must be private.

Still, Ryo felt confused. The main question is, why.

Why?

He wanted to know why people thought it was evil to be attracted to the same gender, or anything like that.

Ryo didn't ask. Instead he kept his head down. Instead, Ryo kept his mouth shut.

"Do you want me to walk you to your apartment?" Akira asked. "I can do it if you want. I don't mind."

Ryo shook his head. He wasn't a baby. He could make his way home by himself.

It wasn't even dark yet. Well sort off.

"It's alright. I can go by myself." Ryo said. "Thank you for the lemonade."

Akira snorted. "You should eat more. At least you ate the fries, I guess." He said.

Ryo smiled a little. "Then next time we will go get Tamago kae gohan." Ryo said softly.

"Aww man." Akira groaned loudly.

Akira frowned deeply. He shook his head, and huffed.

Ryo just merely shrugged. "I like Tamago kae gohan." Ryo stated.

"No you don't. You're just saying that to make my life miserable." Akira pouted.

Ryo smirked. He chuckled, and shrugged once again.

It was probably true anyway.

After a few words: Ryo having to repeat himself over and over that he will be fine walking home and Akira disagreeing and insisting on walking Ryo the full way to the apartment building. Ryo eventually gave in because when can he never say 'No' to Akira, the two reached the white door to the Asuka's home.

"You really didn't need to walk me home." Ryo said. He wasn't sure, but the mare fact that Akira had done this made his chest buzz with a strange warmness.

Akira, for his part, shrugged. He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, and his lips settled into the crooked smile that Ryo liked so much.

"Actually, I really did." Akira smugly said. "To make sure you got home safely."

Ryo blinked once and then twice. "I always walk home alone. Nothing dangerous has ever happened. Sometimes I walk home in the early hours of the morning. It is still dark out." He said.

"What?" Akira frowned. "You shouldn't do that Ryo. Anything could happen to you. Sometimes I wonder if you really know how much of a target you are."

Ryo's eyebrows pulled together. He tapped his fingers together. "What's that supposed to mean? I have to travel that late at night because sometimes Mother needs important things for her work. It's no big deal." He said with a shrug.

Ryo turned around to his front door. His small hand reached into his pocket to fish out the key when suddenly Akira grabbed him by the elbow and pulled him back.

"It is a big deal Ryo!" Akira snapped. "There are some real bad guys in this world. Some live around here. You, looking like that, could easily gain their attention. Especially at night."

Ryo stared up at Akira. He oddly felt the statement was ironic. He wasn't sure why, but it almost amused him. Almost. He might have laughed too, if it wasn't for how serious Akira's face was.

"What do you mean looking like what?" Ryo said dryly.

Akira's eyes darkened further. He pulled Ryo towards him, and grabbed his shoulders when Ryo tried to pull away again. "Being so fucking innocent and cute! Being a fucking virgin that's just so damn fuckable!" he growled.

A few seconds passed between. Akira's tensed body swiftly relaxed into a more numb-like form. His glare faded into wide-blank eyes, and his jaw dropped. It took him a few seconds to realize what he had just said. And when he did, he was mortified. Slowly, a dark blush over took his normally flawless cheeks.

"I mean, um, that's not what I…Um…" Akira gaped similar to fish.

Ryo cocked his head slowly. He stared firmly at Akira. "I never said I was a virgin." Was all he said.

Akira blinked furiously. "W-What?" he breathed out.

"What? Who the fuck did you fuck then!" Akira yelled.

Ryo shook his head. "Nobody." He said.

Akira pouted. His eyebrows pulled together. "Now I'm confused." He mumbled.

"I said, I never said I was a virgin. You just assumed. Just because I am a virgin, doesn't mean I don't know how to look after myself. You think I don't know what people think when they look at me? I know the looks and stares, and I hear the whispers." Ryo said.

To anyone else, it would sound like Ryo was emotionless. Was emotionless with now real connection to Akira. With no care about what he was saying at all. To strangers that would be what they thought however, Akira wasn't a stranger. He know Ryo like the back of his hand.

Ryo was hurt. A lot.

Akira could hear it. He could see it and it was his fault.

"I'm sorry." Akira said softly. "I'll… I'll just go now. I'll see you tomorrow at school."

Ryo silently nodded. He looked off to the side as Akira began to walk away. It looked like Akira wanted to say more, but chose not to. In the end, Akira shook his head and turned around with his head down. Ryo stared through his eyelashes at Akira. It was strange. Every foot step Akira made, walking further and further away from him sent his body into a panic. Ryo didn't know why, but he felt oddly scared. His body twitched, and heat began to build.

Without so much as another thought, Ryo walked somewhat calmly behind Akira. Akira, having heard his footsteps, paused and turned to face Ryo.

Akira's whole body tensed up. He stiffened and a deep shudder ran through his body. It even made his hair Stan on end.

"It's okay." Ryo found himself saying.

Ryo's insides twisted, and he felt so strange as he said these words. Almost like maybe… maybe he didn't have the right to give forgiveness… but that made no sense. It was such a small thing… maybe it was something else Ryo's mind couldn't accept?

Ryo chose to ignore the thought.

"It's alright." Ryo repeated. "You had good intentions, and just wanted to make sure I'm safe. Thank you for thinking of me."

Akira blinked. His mouth opened and shut, his body arched upward and he numbly nodded his head. Akira's dark eyes flickered slowly upward and then downward, before they settled on Ryo again.

"I promise to be more careful for now on." Ryo added.

Akira's hand numbly touched his right cheek. He stared at Ryo in surprise before the gears in his head began to turn once again.

Ryo smiled meekly. He bowed his head, and then turned around. He began to make his way back to the white apartment door. Ryo briefly looked over at Miko's door, and hoped she was home before he brushed the thoughts off.

"See you tomorrow Akira." He said.

Akira brushed his cheek. He ran his hand down his face, to the back of his neck. "Promise you won't walk outside so late anymore." He found himself saying.

Ryo looked over his shoulder. His pink lips pulled into a wide smile. "I promise Akira." He snorted.

Akira seemed to accept this. He grinned in satisfaction and nodded. He then waved, before turning around to make his way home. Akira hummed to himself with his hands in pockets.

Ryo watched him for a few seconds before he entered his apartment. He sighed, and fell back against the closed the door. His hand went to his chest, and the smile on his lips dropped into a small frown.

He didn't understand what's wrong with him… why was his body reacting like this?

"Why is my heart beating so hard?" he muttered to himself in confusion.

Ryo stared down at himself. He didn't know why he was shaking so much, and he wished it would stop. After a few seconds, Ryo forced himself to walk forward into his apartment. It was a little creepy as the lights were switched off, however, his home quickly warmed up when he flicked the switches.

There was a bright pink sticky note on the fridge door. It was a message from Alex, telling him she would be working overnight again and to make sure to lock the door properly. It was the normal 'motherly' stuff that Ryo had become so used to. It was the basic stuff that Ryo knew, but it still made Ryo feel happy that she would remind him of the things.

It took about forty five minutes for Ryo to ease himself into his home and feel comfortable at his home. He showered and dressed his pajamas. It was cute, he guessed. It was a birthday gift from Miki last year and it still fit him. Baby blue pants, with a long, one size too big for him, shirt. The blue pajamas had 'cute' cartoon-like little panda patterns on them with the soft brown words of 'This is my happy face' with the panda looking unimpressed.

Miki had said it suited him. Ryo felt the need to agree.

Ryo face-flopped down on his bed. He groaned tiredly. He laid like a starfish with his arms and legs stretched out. His hands and ankles handing off the bedside. Ryo turned his head against the pillow, he almost closed his eyes to sleep when something black caught his attention.

It caught his attention because Ryo for some reason disliked colors like black or red. Especially red. The color made him feel sick. Curiosity filled Ryo. He crawled towards the bedside, and peered at the black paper on his bedside.

It was a little shiny, and Ryo found it difficult to pick it up off the bedside. It wasn't too big, nor too small. It was slick black, with something red written across it. It made his stomach drop.

Black Sabbath.


	7. Black and...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! A new chapter! So this chapter is loosely based on episode 2 (I think?) I know it's a bit of a debate over it going on but this is my own opinion on the matter.
> 
> A big thank you to my wonderful beta: Cloudfarer! For all their hard work!

Black Sabbath.

Ryo stared down at the words in confusion. What was a 'Black Sabbath' ? He had never heard of it before.

"Oh. This is what those guys gave me." Ryo muttered.

He remembered the rapping guys from last night. Ryo wasn't sure if he would ever like rap. The guys outside had been rapping in his face, something about the world changing or something… Ryo really wasn't paying much attention.

"What's Black Sabbath?" Ryo asked himself and turned the paper over.

It was just completely silk black with the red words of 'Black Sabbath'. There was an address. Ryo stared at the address, and reached for his iPhone. He had the intention of looking up the address and maybe even look up what exactly is Black Sabbath.

A loud, earth shatter thud came from the front door.

Ryo blinked once and then twice. He got his feet, and as he made his way out of his bed room, he slipped the paper into his shoulder bag hanging off the back of his desk chair. Ryo's eyes twitched as he heard the repeating knock. It annoyed him. It wasn't like he didn't hear the knock the first time.

He couldn't help but feel irritated with every knock he heard.

"What?" Ryo snapped as he pulled the door open.

It might not have been the safest thing to do, but he was so annoyed. However, the moment he pulled the door open, Ryo felt his whole body sink. He was thrown off balance. Ryo's eyes widened a little.

"Miko?" he said.

Miko stood in front of him. Her body was trembling with her arms wrapped around herself. Her auburn hair was such a messy and not just that either. Miko's clothes looked… messy.

"Miko. What happened?" Ryo said.

He let Miko in. Ryo then poked his head out the door to peer around, when he saw nobody else, he closed the door.

"S-Sorry." Miko muttered. "I didn't want to go home yet. I thought you would still be up, and wouldn't mind…"

Ryo blinked again. He looked at Miko. "It's alright…" he said. "I wasn't doing anything anyway. Mother's working all night, so I'm home alone. You can stay here for the night if you want to."

Miko smiled pathetically. "Thank you Ryo." She whispered.

Ryo blinked at her. He took a small step away from Miko, and ran his eyes up and down her body. He stared at her in confusion. Ryo cocked his head to the side in thought before he turned around, and grabbed a small buddle of clean washings from the table.

"Here. Why don't you go shower, and change into this?" he offered.

Miko nodded mutely. She took the clothes, and then made a very sad stroll to the small bathroom.

Ryo watched her go. He only turned away when he heard the shower start. Ryo sighed to himself, and tapped his fingers against his chin. He debated calling Miki, or somebody?

Something wasn't right. Miko looked very hurt, and emotional drained.

He thought she had gone to the hospital? What had happened.

Ryo frowned. He wasn't sure what to do, but he felt… worried. He was worried about Miko. She had looked horrible.

Had... had somebody attacked her?

The bathroom door opened. Miko stepped out with her head down. Her wet auburn hair was pulled back into a loose bun. Her face was white, but Ryo could see a few bruises on her face. Miko also had a split lip.

"Where have you been?" Ryo asked as he did not know what else to ask.

Miko still looking at her feet, shrugged her shoulders. "At the hospital." She said quietly.

Ryo stared at her. He blinked once, and slowly nodded his head. That… made sense. Miko had said she was going to the hospital early on. That was almost eight hours ago. Had Miko really spent all eight hours in the hospital?

Doing what exactly?

"I wasn't there for the whole day." Miko said. "Miki wanted me to do something for her. After… I went back to the hospital."

Ryo frowned. His eyebrows pulled together, and he walked up to Miko. There was something in her tone of voice. Something he did not like, but eerily got.

"What did Miki want you to do?" Ryo asked.

Miko sighed loudly. She shook her head. Miko turned around, and walked towards Ryo's bed. She fell onto the bed with a thud. Miko looked so tried. Her head fell into her hands.

"I was so stupid." Miko grumbled.

Ryo sat down next to Miko. He was unsure of what to do, but he could hear the tremble in her voice. He lifted his hands to touch Miko's shoulders, but then dropped them back into his lap. What could he say or do? Miko was upset, more upset then anything he had seen and he wanted to help her but he didn't know how.

Something really bad had happened to her.

Ryo noticed Miko had some very eerie bruises on her arms that looked like finger prints. Ryo glared at them, but when Miko noticed he was staring, she pulled at the sleeves of her sweater to cover them.

"Who attacked you." Ryo finally demanded.

Miko sighed. She stretched her back, and stared blankly. She stared brokenly.

"Miki wanted me to tell Koji Nagasaki that she couldn't make it to the photoshoot. I've done it before, and he normally would accept that. He's a creep. He never would take a no from Miki, and would come to school to meet her. Miki wouldn't come out to meet him though." Miko groaned. "I got so sick of it, that I decided to go out and confront him."

"He would normally give up and leave. This time he didn't." Miko spat.

Miko looked disgusted. Disgusted with herself.

Ryo kept quiet. He allowed Miko to vent. To let out her frustration and ramble. She spoke about a lot of things at that moment, but Ryo could tell she was trying to distract herself. However, she did eventually return to Koji Nagasaki.

"He told me I could make some quick money. That I was just as beautiful as Miki." Mako said with disgust. "He said I had the looks, beauty and grace to be a model too."

"To be perfectly honest, I have always felt a little jealous towards Miki but my feelings of love for her always out weighed it." Miko added with a soft sigh. "After talking with Miki about it, I thought I was over those ugly feelings… but in that one moment, those ugly feelings took me down such a horrible route"

Ryo caught on after a few seconds. His brain clicked as he listened to Miko. His eyes lowered to her lap, especially when he felt her fidgeting on the bed. Ryo noticed her hands were shaking, trembling on her lap.

Ryo reached over to Miko, and took her shaky hand. It was the only thing he could do. Of course, Miko immediately held onto his hand. She gladly, and thankfully, took in his comfort. She held on tightly. Her nails peering into the white skin of his hand, but Ryo did not look fazed at all.

"I was so stupid, Ryo." Miko mumbled. She turned her face towards Ryo.

Ryo stared at her. She really did look battered.

"I let him manipulate me into something ridiculous and dangerous." Miko said. "I should have been able to stop it, but he hit me. He hit me so many times."

Ryo narrowed his eyes. "We should call the police." He said.

Miko sighed loudly. She shook her head. "I've already done that. I went to the hospital after. My sister works up there, remember. She reported it, I was examined and my statement was taken." She explained with a groan. She put a hand to the side of her head. "I was supposed to wait for my sister, but I couldn't stand there at the hospital for much longer. I just left and came here."

"I see." Ryo said.

What else could Ryo say? He wanted to comfort Miko, but Ryo just didn't know how.

Miko lets out a shaky laugh. She shook her head, and clicked her tongue. She shifted closer to Ryo. Miko tightened her hands around Ryo's, and then rested his head against Ryo's shoulder.

"Life sucks." Miko said.

Ryo nodded. With his free hand, he gently touched the auburn curls with a deep sigh.

"Yeah." Was all Ryo said.

Miko sighed. Her eyes dropped.

"It probably won't get better for quite some time, but it will eventually." Ryo said after a few seconds of silence.

It was silent between them before Ryo clicked his tongue.

"Miko... did he…" he trailed off, unable to say the word.

Miko wiggled closer to her best friend. She wrapped her arms around herself, and softly sighed.

"He tried." She said quietly. "He tried to but… he stopped before, you know… he just beat me before leaving…"

Ryo nodded. He wouldn't say it out loud, but he felt relieved. So Miko had been assaulted, and sexually harassed, but at least that man hadn't taken everything from her. He just hopped she would be alright…

Ryo hugged her as she fell into a sleep. A troubled frown marred his cherry lips.

Miko's the strongest person he knew….

She'll be alright… he hoped.

For the past few days, Miko had clung to Ryo. Ryo did not mind much, as he knew Miko wasn't ready to be alone yet, however he felt confused.

Miko spent a large period of time around his home these days. Amon still hid whenever he smelt her coming, which meant it was very difficult to feed him. Now, Ryo cared Miko. Miko was his best friend, but there was just some things he wouldn't stand for. Things such as finding himself on his bedroom floor early hours of the morning after Miko had quite harshly elbowed him out of the bed in her sleep.

Why did he have to share his bed anyway? Why couldn't she sleep on the couch or anything?

Miko lived next door… she has a bed!

Ryo just couldn't say no to those puppy eyes…

Miki looked very… different. As in she kept staring at him and Miko. She wouldn't say anything, and would look away if Ryo caught her. It was troubling…and troublesome for him to say the least. Clearly Miki was concerned about the bruises marring Miko's tanned skin. However Ryo had noticed that whenever Miki tries to talk with Miko, Miko would brush her off. Would give her the cold shoulder and dodge her.

Miko basically ran away from Miki, and it hurt Miki. A lot.

"My sister says I should get a dog." Miko said.

Ryo paused in his musing. He blinked slowly and looked at the auburn haired girl sitting on his bed.

"What?" he said as if the mare thought of being around a dog was terrifying.

Because to be fair it is… so much drool, poo and pee… Ryo can't be dealing with that.

Miko would certainly bring that mutt around here. Around him.

Miko shrugged. She held the bucket of ice cream and hummed to herself. "She says dogs are great at healing. She says I'm not handling things probably, because I haven't cried or freaked out. Can you believe that? Let's see her get sexually harassed and see how she handles it!" Miko snapped.

The girl had started in a clam voice but slowly transformed into a more sharper, and snake like hisses.

Ryo stared at Miko. He had to agree with her sister. Miko doesn't seem to be coping well. She's bottling it up.

"She says I'm unusual. It's not my fault I don't have nightmares, or shed tears over it." Miko sneered. "It has happened. I can't change that. So it's best to ignore it and move on."

Miko then stuck a large scoop of ice cream into her mouth with a grunt.

Ryo nodded his head. He didn't show anything to let Miko know if he agreed or disagreed with his plan. He just nodded his head to let her know he heard her.

"How is that going anyway?" Ryo asked. He turned in his chair to stare at her. "The case?"

Miko didn't look as bad as she did. The bruises had slowly melted into a yellowish colour. Well all expect for one on her chin. Her split lips had began to heal a little, but the black eye remained. She still walked with a small limp.

Ryo had overheard her claim to have 'fallen off my bike through a forest ride' to a few students that had asked. It wasn't something he would tell either, so when some brave people would approach him and not be put off by his glare, though the buckling knees did amuse him, he would stare them down until they get the message and leave him alone.

There were rumors of course. Rumors that covered the high school in hours when Miko stepped into the building. Miko's family had wanted her to stay home until she was healed enough to return, but everyone knew what Miko was like. She was stubborn, and strong headed.

Miko had quite loudly said she wasn't a 'sad, broken, lady in distress' and that she won't lose anything over something like this. Education included, oddly. Ryo believes Miko might have thrown herself into school work to distract herself from it.

Miko shrugged. "Last I heard he was taken in for questioning. He hadn't confessed to anything, like the detective said he would. In fact the scumbag got a lawyer." She sighed quietly.

"Everyone is entailed to a lawyer. For some kind of defence." Ryo said.

"You're on his side?" Miko gapped.

Ryo jumped. He bristled a little, and looked up from his homework to look at her. "No." was all he said.

Miko pouted. She wiped her mouth of the ice-cream and put the bucket on the bedside. She then grabbed a hold of his favorite large blue bat-like stuffed bear and hugged it to her chest.

"Sorry… I keep lashing out for some reason." She mumbled into the bat's head.

Ryo nodded. He shrugged it off. "Reasonable." He said. "You're stressed."

"Yeah." Miko said. "Do you think it's odd I haven't broken down or anything?"

"Everyone handles trauma differently." Ryo explained. "This is how you are processing it."

Miko stared quietly. She allowed herself to topple over onto her side with the plushie still in her arms. "Trauma huh. I guess." She muttered quietly.

"Mama has me in therapy." She added.

Ryo blinked. He wasn't expecting that. Last he heard Miko had been fighting against the possibility of her going to see a therapist.

"Mama said I need to talk about it to somebody. But I do! I talk to you about it, why isn't that enough?" Miko huffed loudly before shaking her head. She hid her face into the plushie's head with a whine.

Ryo scratched at his short blonde hair. "I think it's good. I do not mind when you speak to me about this, but professional help is much better." He explained.

Miko stared up at Ryo in silence. She eventually then made a deep sound from the back of her throat and buried her face into the bat's head.

"That's what Mama said." Her voice was muffled.

"Your Mama is a wise woman." Ryo said firmly. "And a scary woman."

Miko hummed. She smiled meekly. That was the Ryo she cared for and knew. The one who would say a few words without much emotion. She laughed and cuddled the soft bat.

"Sooooo?" she began slyly.

Ryo sighed deeply. He once again looked away from his homework. "So?" he repeated.

Miko grinned widely up at him. "Where'd yah get the bat?" she asked.

Ryo huffed softly. He rolled his eyes and returned to his homework. "Somewhere." He said.

"Somewhere?" Miko chuckled. "Or someone?"

"Have you talked to Miki yet?" Ryo asked.

Miko glared. The smile on her face immediately fell off. She narrowed her eyes, and if it was even possible, steam came from the top of her head.

"Why do people keep saying that? What's Miki got to do with any of this?" she growled.

Ryo sighed. He put down his pen, and stood from his desk. It seemed his homework would have to wait now.

"Miki's your friend. She's not better then me though, but she's still your friend. She's worried. Haven't you noticed that?" Ryo asked. He sat down next to Miko.

Miko rolled her eyes. She shook her head. "Why do I need to talk to her? So what, she isn't my mum. Unlike popular belief, I don't need her babying me. I'm a grown ass woman." She clicked her tongue. "For once I wished it was about me and not her."

"Miko!" Ryo grunted. "I'm not making it about her. I'm saying she's worried about you."

Miko clenched her jaw. "Why are you on her side?" she spat.

Ryo shifted. He stared at her in debrief. His eyebrows raised to his hair line, and he opened and shut his mouth. Unsure of what to say or do. On Miki's side? What? He's always on Miko's side. Miko is his best friend. No wait. When was there sides? Why is Miko getting so upset and defensive over Miki being worried about her.

Miko clearly isn't coping.

"You're not coping." Ryo finally said bluntly.

If it was possible, Miko's face took on another colour of red. She hissed, and shot up like a rocket. Her auburn hair flared out around her, as she turned on him with blazing eyes.

"What?" she hissed. "I'm not coping? Don't you dare!"

Ryo sighed. "I don't mean it that way Miko." He said sternly.

"Oh! And how did you mean it? I'm not falling apart, I'm handling it. I don't need people breathing down my neck 24/7 about this!" Miko snapped. Her hands shook in fists at her sides. "I'm dealing with it. I am! It's just not in the way everyone wants me to!"

"Fuck this." Miko growled. "I know when I'm not welcome."

Ryo flinched as Miko slammed the front door behind her. He stared at the door long after she had left. He couldn't help but feel an awful sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach that he had said the wrong thing, but he wasn't sure what it was he said. He just wanted to help, but it seems even that wasn't good enough.

He sighed to himself and ran a hand through his hair. Ryo just didn't understand. It was looking at something completely foreign.

Ryo felt himself stiffen. A cool chill ran up his spin and he slowly lifted his hand, his fingers gently brushing along the patch of skin underneath his left eye.

"Huh. It's wet." He mumbled quietly. "Why are my eyes…."

A not so small, but not so big warm and heavy body scattered up Ryo's back. It launched itself over his shoulder, and rubbed it's back fuzzy-like face against Ryo's. As if it could sense the sudden sadness, and confusion filling the young man.

"Amon." Ryo mumbled, and gently rubbed the bat on the head. "I think… no, I am worried about Miko."

Amon shifted around Ryo until his small fuzzy body was snuggled up against Ryo's chest. It made Ryo hold him gently. Amon licked along Ryo's cheek a little, with an adorable squeal. It was like Amon generally understood what he was saying, and in ways, Ryo figured Amon could.

Ryo sighed softly.

"I wish Akira was here." He grumbled to himself.

Amon made a deep grunt at the name. It made Ryo smirk in amusement.

"You haven't even meet him yet. So shh." He chuckled.

Ryo looked at the wall of his apartment, and deeply sighed.

Ryo was sweating. It was gross.

He laid on top of his bed with nothing but a pair of white and blue boxer shorts and a white baggy unbutton shirt. His ankles were handing off the bottom of the bed, and he was lightly kicking his feet. Ryo had himself propped up on his elbows and was just reading a random book on the human body. It was fascinating.

It made him think of perhaps having a medical career in the future. The human was a fascinating thing, and he was curious about cutting somebody open to re-stich them closed again.

Amon was curled up next to him. His small body cuddled up into the crook of his hip.

"I can't wait for winter." He muttered.

Amon let out a soft wheeze. He rolled over, and buried his face into Ryo's hip.

Ryo preferred winter to summer. Sweating, with a pink pig like face and smelling awful. He hated it. At least in the winter somebody could look adorable while freezing their tits off. All rosy with glassy eyes. Yep. He loves winter. Besides the environment was a plus. Snow, frost and ice was beautiful.

Ryo peered at the rather expensive looking white camera on his desk. He hadn't used it much, but when winter comes he will. Ryo will be outside all hours of the day and night, just filming and documenting the beauty.

Suddenly, muffled voices erupted from the apartment next to him. Ryo turned his head to look at the wall he knew had the Kuroda's living room behind. He listened silently to the muffled voices and winced. Arguing, or fighting. He could definitely hear Miko's voice.

Ryo bites his bottom lip at the thought of Miko. His best friend. He cared about her a lot, but she hadn't been over since their fight? Ryo's not even sure if it was a fight. He still doesn't know what he said that hurt her, but he wants to apologize. He did not have many friends, and Miko was special to him.

His chest ached. It was like there was a stone there. That was the feeling he would get when he thought of not seeing Miko ever again. Of Miko no longer being his friend.

Ryo ran his fingers through his golden messy hair. He nips at his bottom lip. He couldn't begin to imagine what Miko must be going through, or dealing with, but Ryo wished he could just… do something.

Koji Nagasaki… .the name made Ryo shudder with disgust. He couldn't believe the man had assaulted and harassed Miko… Miko still hadn't even spoken one word to Miki. Miki certainly should know… he was her agent or something, right? But it wasn't Ryo's place to inform her. What's he supposed to do?

Ryo wondered if Miko went ahead and got a dog yet? Didn't Miko's sister have a fat white cat? Ryo is sure of it, the stupid cat used to steal his mother's pies off the windowsill. Ryo wondered how the dog and cat will get along, wait, nevermind that, Miko has a pet tarantula…

He shook his head. Ryo closed the book and sat up. He stretched his back out, he smiled as his back cracked and popped. It felt good. Ryo peered outside the window of his room and frowned upon seeing clear blue skies, with a bright burning hot sun. Doesn't look like it will rain anytime soon.

The only good thing about the hot weather was that school was out for a few days. Ryo smiled at that. Akira will be home any day now. He oddly did miss him… a lot. It was only a wonder Ryo hadn't ran into Miki on his long journeys to the nature center while delivering things to his mother. She really was hopeless these days, always forgetting things.

'I'm pretty sure I'd forget my head if it wasn't screwed on tight!' Alex had chipped brightly at him as she made coffee this morning.

Ryo smiled at the thought of his mother. He wished she spent more time at home with him, but he understood she was working hard for the two of them. To keep them both living, with shelter and food. He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair once again. Ryo inhaled deeply. His mind was turning and it made him feel exhausted.

"What to do." Ryo muttered to himself.

What to do on this fine, depressing day?

He wanted to go see Miko, but he couldn't. She was still mad at him, and Ryo didn't want to risk being sucker punched in the face. He had witnessed the woman doing that to another poor student and damn, she had a mean claw.

Ryo frowned deeply. He clicked his tongue and then shrugged. What should he do? He had no idea, but what he can't do is stay in his tiny home alone for much longer. Even if it was his most favourite thing in the world.

He turned to look down at Amon. The damn bat was snoozing away without a care in the world. It was a little cute, if not patronizing. Ryo shook his head and made his way to closet. There was no way he was going to go out like this. He peered down at himself again, it was alright if he was alone and nobody was going to see him like this, but certainly not good if he went outside…

Ryo frowned. Why was his wardrobe mostly of winter clothes? Sweater, jumpers, jeans and such? Oh right. Winter was his favourite season, summer was not. Ryo begrudgingly grabbed simple shorts, and a short sleeved baggy shirt.

It would have taken him barely 10 minutes to get ready, without counting his lovely shower, but it should have taken him double the time due to having to bind himself, however Ryo just couldn't be bothered. In the end, he bundled the binds up and throw them back into the closet. Even after his shower, he still felt hot and sticky. He couldn't bring himself to spend so much time wrapping a bind around his sticky, wet skin. Ryo settled for weary a baggy shirt with a zipper-up royal blue vest.

"I'll just be careful." Ryo grunted with a shrug.

He then grabbed his shoulder, leather bag and pulled it on. Ryo checked himself, and then peered down at Amon once again. He felt his lips twitch. How come Amon can lay so peaceful, and uncaring, while he, himself has to suffer in this heat. How can Amon look so… uncaring?

Ryo grumbled. He ran a hand through his hair with a unpleased frown.

"Don't be stupid while I'm gone, Amon." He said, even thought he knew Amon probably didn't care.

It made Ryo feel a little better about leaving the bat behind on his own. Ryo shrugged, and made his way towards the front door.

Where was he going to go? He didn't know really. Ryo was just going to allow his feet to move, and see where it'll take him. See where he ends up. He just needed to be outside, outside of this small box called home.

And so, Ryo let out a breath of relief as he locked up the front door. There was a lovely summer breeze that rushed over his sticky skin, and Ryo sighed in happiness. He hummed softly, and was only broken out of his thoughts when the sound of a door slamming closed next to him.

Ryo turned his head to peer at his neighbor. He felt his eyebrows raise to his hairline. He opened his mouth to speak only for a voice to stop him.

"Don't." Miko said.

Miko stood directly outside her door. Her head was directed downward. Miko's auburn hair was pulled back into a tight pony-tail with a black and white baseball hat on top. The hat shadowed her face.

"Just… don't Ryo…" Miko sighed. "I'm sorry about before… but I need… I need some time."

Ryo pressed his lips together. He slowly nodded his head. He isn't sure if she saw him nod his head, but that didn't matter. Ryo couldn't say he understand what she was going through, but he wanted to let her know that he at least knows she needed time.

Time to herself.

"I need some time to myself. To process this…everyone keep, they keep trying to tell me how I feel. What I should be going through. I just need time." Miko said. Her hand clenched and as she spoke, she slammed a shaky fist to her door.

Nobody came and opened it though… Ryo swore there were other people in there. He heard the voices.

"Everything is just too much." Miko muttered before she turned around.

Miko flickered her hands over shoulder as she walked away. Her hair flickering behind her as she stormed away.

Ryo watched until he couldn't see her. He wondered just where his friend was going, but choose to really give her time and space. He sighed and quietly made his way down the metal rail. It was only then that Ryo decided to switch on his iPhone. He doesn't use the small thing, much… or hardly ever. However, as soon as it turned on, Ryo felt dizzy.

Miki had been going mad it seems. She had been blowing his phone up.

The earlier texts was calm and relaxed. Mellowed out. Miki had just asked if he knew why Miko wasn't in school that last day, the text was sent after all lessons. Ryo didn't get why Miki didn't ask him class, but choose to shrug it off as after that, Miki's mellowed questions got much more frantic.

Every question was about Miko, of course.

Ryo ran a hand through his hair. He couldn't come out and tell her, especially in text no less. Miko would never forgive him. Instead, he choose not to knowledge he had seen her messages, even if it did give him a horrible tightening feeling in the pit of his stomach. Even if it did come back to bite him in the ass.

Ryo couldn't betray Miko like that. She was his best friend.

He shook his head once more, and decided to see if he had any other texts. Ryo felt strange. A cold, and a little painful ache spread across his chest upon seeing no other messages… Ryo bites his bottom lip harshly.

"He's probably busy." Ryo grunted.

Ryo switched the iPhone off, and slide it back into his pocket. He breathed in the summer air, and shook his head. He didn't understand why his chest hurt, but he choose to brush it off. He was just over thinking things, as he always does.

…Yeah… that sounds about right.

He picked a random direction and walked. His feet moved him up the pathway from the apartment block.

He just walked. And walked. And walked.

Ryo wasn't sure how long he was walking, just that he felt like he was in a daze and when he awoke from the daze, his feet were throbbing.

How long had he been walking?

Ryo looked around. He recognized the area. It was on the path to school. The large rock where he would sit upon when waiting for Akira. Ryo licked his dry, and chipped lips. It was also the place where he had caught the caddisfly.

He could see more caddisflies. Ryo shrugged. He always had jars with him encase of something like this. He took out a few jars, and spent some time capturing the caddisflies, until he felt tried and way too hot. Ryo lined up the jars, each had one or two caddisflies inside. He had about three jars. He felt a little pleased with himself, and hoped Amon would at least be a little happy with the caddisflies.

Ryo then found himself doing what he always did. He climbed up the large rock as he always did, and curled up on top of it. He peered up at the clear blue sky, and frowned. His skin was twitching from the heat. His fingers felt sticky, and his limbs felt stiff. He was tried. So tired, and sleepy, that he just couldn't stop himself from dozing off.

Normally, Ryo would wake up either from Akira waking him up in a very embarrassing way, or just before Akira would turn up. This time, however, Ryo awoke up alone with no sign of Akira turning up.

Ryo's eyes opened. He stared blankly up at the darkening sky, and felt a little annoyed that it was still sunny out. He didn't even sleep long it would seem. He waited still on the rock for a few more seconds before he eased himself up. He grimaced in disgust as he felt the sweat caked neck of his. The once baggy shirt had stuck to his body. He climbed off from the rock, and felt his legs buckle underneath him. His legs were stiff.

Ryo sighed deeply. He ran a hand through his hair, and bites his bottom lip. He felt… strange. It was stupid, ridiculous really for him. Deep inside him, Ryo was expecting, no, hoping Akira would turn up… but he didn't…

"Ryo."

He paused. His hand tensed up on the jar he was sliding into his shoulder bag.

"…Ryo." The familiar voice repeated.

The sound of footsteps came close and running snickers appeared in Ryo's eye view. Ryo blinked down at them, he recognized the trainers and new the lightly warned out pink colours. He felt something twist in his stomach, and Ryo lifted his head. Ryo twisted his lips together, and he let out a low sound from the back of his throat.

"Miki." He said. "What are you doing out here?"

Miki frowned. She tilted her head, and her large eyes looked down at the jars in his hands. She smiled meekly and shook her head.

"I would ask you that, but it seems you are collecting bugs for Amon." She said.

"Caddisflies." Ryo corrected softly.

Miki licked her bottom lip. She nodded her head slowly, and then shifted on the balls of her feet. She sheepishly twisted her fingers together. Miki clicked her tongue.

"I was just… having an afternoon run." Miki said slowly. "I guess I was out longer then I thought…"

Ryo nodded mutely. His fingers twitched as they pressed against the jars. He finally closed his bag, and corrected the leather strap over his shoulder.

"What do you want Miki?" Ryo said sternly. He spoke without looking up at her.

Miki stared at him. Ryo could feel her gaze and tried not to let it show it was bothering him.

She took a step up to Ryo. She slowly placed a hand onto his shoulder. "Ryo. What's wrong with Miko?" She said.

Ryo paused. He shrugged her hand off. "Nothing that I know of." He lied. He was always a good liar, or at least, that is what he liked to believe.

"Ryo. I know you know." Miki said. "Please don't lie to me."

Ryo winced. He turned away from her and frowned deeply.

"Miko won't talk to me. She won't answer any of my texts or calls. I went to her apartment, and she wouldn't let me in. Her older sister came and told me, as politely as one could, to leave." Miki whimpered. She bites her bottom lip firmly, and her eyes became glassy. "I swear I've seen her around the village. I know I have… but I think she runs whenever she sees me… she's avoiding me."

"I need to know Ryo."

Ryo looked up into Miki's face. He wanted to tell her, he really did, but he couldn't betray Miko like that. Miko…didn't want Miki to know for some reason. Miki was a sensitive subject with Miko, a touchy subject that Ryo didn't want to board that line again. Not after seeing how emotional she was.

"I can't." Ryo said.

Miki let out a sound. She clenched her hands and took a step back.

"Ryo." She said in the most painful voice Ryo had ever heard from the woman. "What do you mean you can't? I need to know. I, Miko, she's… she's my…"

Miki shook her head. She looked off to the side, and bites her bottom lip. Miki inhaled sharply, and shuddered. She rubbed her arms, as if she was suddenly cold.

"Something happened. Didn't it." Miki said. "I know it did… I saw the bruises and cuts. What happened to her… did… did somebody hurt her?"

Ryo groaned quietly under his breath. He ran a hand through his hair. He pressed his lips tightly together and inhaled sharply once more. This is not what he wanted to hear, or do on this fine…but gross day. One of the study leave days.

"Somebody did, didn't they?" Miki whispered. She looked down with a shake of the head. "Somebody had hurt her. Why… why wouldn't she come to me? I… I… I can do something for her, anything for her. I know I could do something if she had just come to me."

Ryo winced a little. He sighed deeply under his breathe. He felt strange as he listened to Miki.

Miki was baring her soul to him… and Ryo had no idea of what to say to her. He couldn't betray Miko, and their friendship. So, he stared as that was all he could do. He stared into Miki's face in pure silence. He didn't utter a word.

Miki shook. She lowered her eyes to look down at her feet. She sniffled loudly with shaky shoulders.

Great. Now he felt like an ass because Miki was now crying.

Ryo clicked his tongue. "Miki." He began in a tone between soft and firm.

"I understand how you feel, I really do. But it is not my place to say what is going on with Miko." Ryo tried to explain. "She will come and tell you herself when she is ready."

Miki let out a weak hiccup. Her round green watery eyes. She had tears dripping over her rosy cheeks with her bottom lip quivering. It was clearly not what she wanted to hear. She opened her mouth as if to say something more, or even yell. Ryo couldn't blame her for it either.

"Miki."

Ryo felt a chill run up his spine. He blinked, as both himself and Miki paused. Or well, Miki froze in her tracks.

Miko stood to the side. She slowly stepped out from underneath a nearby tree. She had her hands in her pockets, and Ryo noticed she had a few newer bruises on her legs.

"Miko!" Miki sobbed.

Miki spun around, and raced towards the taller girl. She held her hands to her chest, and slid to a stop across from Miko.

"Miko! Please talk to me!" she begged.

Miko shifted on her feet. She sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck, and bites her bottom lip. "I'm sorry Miki… for worrying you. I just… needed time." She said.

Miki wrapped her arms around herself. She rubbed her arms, and bites her bottom lip.

"Miko…" Miki mumbled softly. "What happened… please, tell me. Please…"

Ryo frowned to himself. He felt relieved that it looked like Miki and Miko was talking, that meant he no longer had to feel guilty or that he was betraying Miko. He let out a soft breathe and ran a hand through his short blonde hair.

"Miki." Ryo said.

Miko looked at Ryo. Her face was blank for a few seconds before she smiled, and nodded. There was no more words needed. It was almost like they had a conversation telepathically.

Either way, Ryo let out a soft breath of relief, and turned around. Without so much as another word, Ryo began to walk away. Leaving the two females behind, and giving them some privacy. It felt oddly good. Ryo knew he was leaving Miko in good hands, and maybe now she will heal probably now…

Or at least he hoped everything will somewhat end up alright.

The chips will hopefully fall where they're supposed to…

Ryo felt dizzy. He pressed a hand to the side of his head and grimaced. "Too much thinking." He grumbled under his breath.

He stumbled up the familiar pathway towards his home. It's been a very exhausting and tiring past few days. He was actually somewhat happy he had decided to adventure outside his small home even if he really wanted to be home right. Kind of regret leaving his home.

And so, Ryo began his journey home.

Ryo walked with his head back to peer up at the sky. He watched as the sky darkened with every step. It made him feel a little surprised. He thought he hadn't been outside long, slept that long but it seems he had. He scratched the back of his head and twisted his lips crookedly.

Swiftly, Ryo's ears perked up upon hearing a familiar voice. Well, voices really. He couldn't help but grimace as he turned the corner, and the 'music' got louder. He let out a deep grunt upon seeing the small group of men at the end of the street.

Once again, they're back…

"I live in that tower there, this tower's old too, but it kinda looks more modern like, There's a guy in there with a strange pet, I hear weird crying noises!"

Ryo felt his eyes twitch at the rap. He still wasn't a fan of rap, and seeing the men again only reminded him of the first time he saw them almost two weeks ago now.

"Uh, I'm sorry it was just out of the blue and it's like I've always been watching you, The snapdragons you grow here are always so bright, The way you water them every morning first light, I wanna say that my heart sings, I live here too and sometimes it stinks"

Why do they have to be in the way? All the god damn time?

Ryo was not in the mood for this. He tried to brush passed them, with the hope of no confrontation needed. He hoped he could just move on past, but that wasn't the case. God no. Nothing ever went his way! Never!

An arm was flung around his shoulders. Ryo was pulled back into a lanky body.

"Oi, it's our man, Goldie~" the man all but sang out.

Ryo winced at how loud his voice was. He frowned deeply, and glared at the man.

"My name is not Goldie." Ryo grunted.

The older male grinned widely. He ruffled Ryo's hair, which only infuriates Ryo further. "Names Wamu~ Don't yah ever forget it~" he added.

Ryo's eyes twitched once more. He stepped forward, and shrugged Wamu's arm off his shoulder. "And I don't care." He grumbled.

"Ouch." Wamu gasped. A hand to his chest. "My poor heart, yoh~"

Ryo rolled his eyes. He muttered drama queen under his breath, and then tried to push his way out from the rest of Wamu's gang. However it was even more difficult, as the other men wouldn't let him through. Instead they just grinned at him, and snickered.

He was finding himself more and more angrier with every passing minute.

"I still don't like rap! So get out of my way!" Ryo found himself sneering only to pale in embarrassment, and shake his head.

Wamu returned his arm around Ryo's smaller shoulders and pulled him back. He smiled friendly, and shook his head. "No hate, my dude." He said loudly into Ryo's ear.

Ryo winced a little. "No hate." He repeated with a snort. He then tried to push Wamu's arm off but the guy wouldn't budge. He grimaced at the hand.

"Did you accept Black Sabbath, yet?" Wamu asked.

Ryo paused. His ears perked up a little, and his mind was blank for a few seconds before he repeated 'Black Sabbath' over and over in his head. It really bugged him, because he swore he had heard that name before. Before Wamu had given him that leaflet with the name on it.

Either way, he shook his head. "I don't know what it is, but I do know I'm not interested in it." He grunted.

"Not interested in it?" Wamu repeated before he laughed. "How can nobody be interested in Black Sabbath?"

The other men laughing along with Wamu.

Ryo almost opened his mouth to response but changed his mind. Instead he sulked as it was just his luck something like this would happen. Just his luck he would run into them just as he wanted to go home and sleep the world away. He had a long exhausting day.

"Come on Ryo-Goldie. Smile." Wamu snickered as he pulled at Ryo's cheeks.

Ryo slapped his hand away, and stepped back from him. He rubbed his arms, and glared at the stranger. He didn't know Wamu, at all, and yet here he was almost trying to poke his dirty fingers into his mouth. His nose twitched in disgust at the thought. Ryo whipped his mouth with the back of his hand, and grumbled deeply.

"You need to lighten up!" One of the other guys cheered brightly.

Ryo felt his chest shudder at the words because somebody else had said the same thing to him.

"Come on! It'll be fun!" another guy said.

Ryo felt his eyes twitch, but he let out a horrified gasp when Wamu grabbed his wrist and started to tug him along behind him. Ryo was much smaller then Wamu, and it seemed weaker too. He couldn't exactly fight against him and win.

"H-Hey!" Ryo grunted. But that didn't mean he didn't try. He tugged back in hopes of freeing his arm from the grip.

"H-Hey! Stop. I'm not going anywhere but home." Ryo said with a shaky voice. "To sleep!"

Wamu smirked widely. "Aww live a little!" he said, making the other men along with him cheer and hollered.

Ryo felt freaked out. He tried to tug out of Wamu's grip once more, but failed. He found himself being dragged along the street. He couldn't stop his stomach from tightening with something like fear. He almost tripped over his feet, as he was pulled along. He opened and shut his mouth, unsure of what to say or do. Ryo could only allow himself to be pulled along.

The sky got darker and darker with every passing minute. Ryo felt the chilly sudden breeze as the sky got dark, and the moon appeared behind dark clouds. The street lights shined as they flickered on, and Ryo felt an awful chill run down his spin.

"Wait. Stop." Ryo grumbled. His eyes narrowed, and his lips twitched into a firm frown of annoyance. "Look! I don't want to go to whatever this Black thing is! I just want to go home."

"Black Sabbath."

Ryo rolled his eyes, with a snort. "Right. Black Sabbath. Whatever. I don't care, I'm not going to it. I don't want to. Don't you get that? I don't even know you!" he growled sharply.

Wamu blinked. "We go to the same school, yah know, little dude." He said with a smile.

Same school? Seriously? Ryo sighed, and ran a hand through his blonde hair. He didn't recognize the guy, but that doesn't mean Wamu didn't go to his school. Ryo hardly paid attention to anybody outside their tiny group, so it was very much possible.

Ryo bites his bottom lip. "Okay. Okay. So we go to the same school, alright, I'll buy that. But I do not want to go to Black Sabbath." He said as calmly, and as sternly as possible.

"Everybody wants to go to Black Sabbath." Wamu said with a bright smile. He slung his arm around Ryo's neck with a laugh.

"The snapdragons you grow here are always so bright The way you water them every morning first light I wanna say that my heart sings, I live here too and sometimes it stinks I see these flowers for hours, I get the courage to shout,"

Ryo grumbled deeply. More rapping. He really didn't like rapping, at all. It was starting to give him a headache.

"I'm always too quiet to try it the words won't come out I still need to say it, display it; don't want no regrets I'm tired of the shaking the faking the waking up with cold sweats Even I can do better this ain't just a dream I'm not always outdone by the guys on the team The screaming's redeeming though it's inside my heart,"

Wamu then whisked poor Ryo off without another word. Of course that didn't make Ryo take it lightly, he sulked and grumbled under his breath as he was forced to walk along. The jars with caddisflies in them clanked softly in his shoulder-bag.

He was taken towards a street Ryo hadn't been on before. Well, he had only seen it once and that was when he went to meet Akira one Sunday morning. He couldn't remember what they were doing, or why, just that he remembered meeting Akira at the red letter post across from them. Ryo found himself looking at the post until he no longer could.

Just where is this Black Sabbath?

Ryo shook his head. He stared with unimpressed eyes. "We're under a bridge." He said.

It was the bridge that the bus went over to get the aquarium. It would have been a lot faster, and easier if they had gone in the other direction. Nope. They decided to go the long way which took almost twenty minutes. His legs were beginning to ach now too.

Just great.

Wamu grinned widely. "Don't yah know the saying? Don't judge a book by its cover!" he said with a wink.

Ryo grimaced at the words. He looked at the old musky door in front of them, and shuddered. He watched tiredly as Wamu pushed the dirty door open with ease. Ryo couldn't believe this. He was really go to… something… with a stranger. Even if they did go to the same school together.

The door opened to the top of a rusty staircase. Ryo peered downward to find the staircase looped around the square-shaped area. The metal railing of the staircase shook, and wailed underneath his weight. Ryo felt his legs buckle with nerves. He had the brief thought of the staircase collapsing underneath him, and harling him to the ground in a painful crushing thud. But it didn't.

The dirty walls had spray paint all over it, some words Ryo wasn't even going to try to read. There was an old, barely lit light bulb attached to the top of the room. It flickered as a car went over them, it sent the staircase rattling.

A red door.

There was one single red door at the bottom and nothing else. Empty beer bottles and other bottles littered the small area. Ryo wasn't impressed at all. It was not a place he would like to go, or be at.

"This is Black Sabbath? Doesn't look like much." Ryo said a little ignorant.

Wamu snorted loudly and grinned. "Don't worry mate~ Black Sabbath is just beyond this door!" he said brightly.

"Just yah' wait!" one of the other men from the group chimed out excitedly.

The red door shook as Wamu racked his fist against it. A small rectangular slot slid open and dark eyes glared at them through the opening. There were no words, or sounda from the man as he stared at them. Wamu stood up straight and pulled out a familiar, long black paper. He held it up for the man to see.

Ryo stared at it. He recognized it as the same paper Wamu had given him.

"All five of you?" the man asked. His voice was grotty and deep.

Wamu looked at the other men, they all immediately withdrawn their own Black Sabbath paper. They directed the red words to the man.

"What about blondie?"

Ryo felt a chill go up his spin at that. Suddenly he felt little legs twitch at the back of his head and felt like he couldn't breathe. He didn't that paper Wamu had given him. Where had he put it? He tried to remember, the last place he had seen it was in bedroom.

Was it in his room still?

Well! This was the universe telling him to go home! And Ryo had the mind to listen when suddenly he felt like something click in his mind or a voice? He didn't know, he just felt like something had told him it was…

'In your bag!'

Ryo gapped a little. His eyes widened, and with shaky hands, he pulled out his own. He held it between both hands, and close to his chest.

He had put it into his bag the other day.

The man stared at Ryo for a few seconds longer before disappearing. The door then opened, revealing a corridor.

"Be safe kids." The man grumbled.

Ryo blinked, he suddenly felt shy and nervous. Almost… scared? He peered into the dark corridor. He couldn't move. This was a bad idea? Right?

"In we go!" Wamu cheered.

Ryo gapped. He almost stumbled over his feet as he was quite rudely pushed in. He hissed, and glared back at the man who paled at Ryo's expression which made him feel quite proud. He snorted as Wamu pushed on a head.

Ryo shook his head with a hand on his hip. He felt his cheeks darkened a little when he felt eyes on him. He tilted his to the side to find the man staring at him. He felt his chest tightened, and the feeling of having to be careful over came him.

'Be careful.'

"What you looking at?" Ryo grumbled. He glared at the man.

The man shook his head and turned away. He closed the door with a loud thud.

Ryo trembled. He felt a shudder run through his body as the door shut. He stared at it for a few seconds, and then looked ahead to find Wamu's gang was almost out of sight. Not wanting to be left behind with a creepy guy that made him feel uneasy, he ran after them.

The feeling of being so stupid grow more and more with every footstep. Miko, his best and dearest friend had just been assaulted and harassed. And here he was, putting himself in danger… in a place he didn't know with people he didn't trust.

What was he thinking?

Maybe he should turn around, and just leave? He almost did until he came to and opening. The corridor opened into a large hall of some kind. Lantern like lights hanged from the ceiling. Blaring music, and bright, eye burning lights.

A fuck lot of alcohol and sex.

A whole lot of it. It rammed into the unexpecting Ryo. It was sin of plate for Ryo. Naked people dancing around, and acrobatic dancers. It was unnerving in a sense. All the people had either their tits out or dicks out. They wore either thin, skimpy panties or nothing at all… the only thing everyone seemed to have was a mask.

Monstrous-like mask covered almost everyone's face. Expect a few people, himself being one of them.

Oddly, Ryo had a sense of seeing this or something like this before. He didn't know how, maybe in a movie?

Ryo breathed in sharply, and felt his eyes water. Sickly smell filled his nose, and it made him feel a little dizzy. He took a step back, when a small hand took his. Ryo jumped and spun his head around to look at the person who had stepped up to him.

"Hiya!" A feminine voice squealed.

A woman. She was much taller then Ryo, almost towering over him with long black hair. Her face was hidden behind something crossed between an insect and a demon. The mask was horrifying, but yet enchanting. With feathers stuck to it, and dark purple paint. Her pale skin glittered from the bright neon lights flickering over them. She was naked, and was holding a basket with her left arm.

"Hiya! Are you new honey?" she had a purple smile.

Ryo just stared at her. He pulled his arm free, and rubbed the spot where she had just been touching. He felt uneasy.

"I've never seen you before! I would notice!" another voice added.

Ryo's eyes widened. He jumped as arms wrapped around his shoulders, but he practically jumped out of his skin as he felt them. Ryo turned out of the arms to look at another woman. She was much shorter then the purple woman. Her mask was similar to the other woman's as well, only it was red instead of purple.

However, she wasn't naked… kind off. She had a strange feather-like peacock tail attached to her backside that looped around to her front. Her blonde hair was cut short, and was done up in large loops.

"I always keep track of the cuties." The woman added with a wink.

Ryo felt himself blushing either way. He bites his bottom lip, and tries to wiggle out from between the two woman, but they sandwich him between them. He could feel their bodies against his, and then he felt a hand.

"Oh!" The purple woman giggled. She squeezed. "Not a man, hmm?"

Ryo clenched his teeth together. He glared at her, and tried push her away. He regretted not using his bind now. His body tingled from the warmth of the woman's hands. He sneered.

"Oh lighten up sweetie!" the pink woman chimed, and danced her hand across Ryo's neck. Her fingers brushing along the colour of his neck, and then ran up his head. She turned his face towards and…and pressed her mouth against his.

Ryo wheezed sharply. His eyes widened as he felt something being forced into his mouth. Ryo tried to resist whatever the woman was trying to put into his mouth, but then he felt those hands again and they forced him to yelp.

When the pink woman finally released him, the purple woman mushed their mouths together in the pink woman's place. Ryo felt another tiny thing being pushed into his mouth, and down his throat.

"S-Stop!" Ryo gasped.

Both woman giggled at him.

She then released him, giggling, "You're pretty cute! Hope to see you later!" they said and both kissed him on the cheeks before leaving him behind.

Ryo blinked. He licked his lips and grimaced in disgust. There goes his first kiss. He snapped his head around to look at the two woman and watched as they went to harass another poor person. His eyes narrowed as he tried to see what was in their basket, but then he watched as the purple woman took a purple pill from her basket, put it into her mouth and then kiss another person – forcing said pill down the person's throat.

Like somewhere a switch was flicked in his head. Ryo suddenly felt himself tremble, and pale. It was drugs. They had both forced pills into him. He had never done drugs before…

Ryo ran a hand through his hair. He felt fine… he didn't feel sick, or dizzy or anything. He felt over all fine. Ryo chewed on his bottom lip and peered back around the hall, his heart racing in his chest. What was he supposed to do now?

Wamu and the man's friends had disappeared into the crowd of dancing people.

He looked around. He had to sit down. He had to find someplace to sit. Ryo peered around the hall once again, and moved towards an empty spot in the corner. He almost reached it too if another person had not got in his way.

Ryo blinked. His vision got a little fuzzy, and tried to wipe them clean. It was a man. A tall man towering over him much like the purple woman had. He was naked all but the pair of jeans the man was wearing. The buttons were undone, revealing the beginning of the man's pelvis. He wore a mask that covered only half of his face.

"Hey there beautiful." The man breathed out.

Ryo could smell the alcohol on the man's breath. It made his head turn. He tried to step away from the man, but only tripped over his feet and hitting the wall. His back smacking against the brick wall quite painfully but Ryo honestly didn't feel it. He felt numb suddenly.

"Whoopsie, careful sweetie. We wouldn't like you to get hurt." The guy sang out as he leant over Ryo. He placed his hand next to Ryo's head, to prevent him from running away not that Ryo could even think of running away.

Ryo's head was swimming. His stomach tightened sickly.

"You're such a soft thing." The man said as he rubbed his fingers along Ryo's cheek.

Ryo didn't realize he had begun to shake. He tried to steady himself, and hopefully push the guy off him with a good telling off, but instead he found himself melting back against the wall. His eyes flickered as he found himself overcome with a wave of dizziness. His body feels strangely warm.

Why was he so hot?

"What am I even doing?" Ryo thought.

The man ran his hand downward. His fingers glided over his shoulders, and down his arm, before moving from Ryo's wrist to his hip. The oddly warm hand pressed into his hip, and Ryo winced away from the hand but there was no where he could go but back against the wall.

Ryo opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. All he kept thinking was how stupid he was.

"I heard this is your first time here? I'll give you something to remember." The man all but purred out cunningly.

Ryo shook his head. His lips parted, and he tried to speak, protest but only a strange slur echoed through his ears. His fingers twitched, and he tried to look anywhere but the man. The lights flickering around him were making his eyes water, everything was blurring around him.

"Here babe. Take this." The man smirked, and slid a pill into his mouth.

The man then leaned close to Ryo. He took Ryo by his chin, and draw him close. He pressed his mouth to Ryo's, and slide his tongue into Ryo's mouth, pushing the pill down Ryo's throat. Poor Ryo made a broken, and weak cry as he felt it burn down his throat.

"That will make you come alive!" the man chuckled, and roughly pulled Ryo forward. Pressing their hips together.

The music was a buzz in Ryo's ears. He gapped a little, and let out a low cry. He was struggling to keep himself together.

"Stop." He was able to get out with a hitch in his throat.

The man chuckled. "Don't be like that. You'll have fun." He said, and ran his hands up and down along Ryo's back side.

A fist punched into the man's cheek.

Just as the man squeezed Ryo's plump backside, a fist made contact with the side of the man's face. It came out of nowhere, and poor Ryo jumped in surprise. Suddenly Ryo was cold, as he watched the man flung away from him and land on his back, bewilderment filling him.

Another man stood in front Ryo. He shook his fist out, and then turned to Ryo. He wore an strange mask like no other, something cross between a pitch black bat and a red demon. Ryo couldn't see the eyes of the man, but he felt his heart skip a beat as the man turned towards him. He wore tight black jeans, with a white shirt. Ryo could see the muscles underneath said shirt pulsing.

The devil bat masked man reached out, and roughly grabbed Ryo's hand. He twisted his hand firmly around Ryo's, and pulled him along behind him. He easily pushed naked, or half-naked people out of his way as he marched towards the opening leading to the corridor.

The man from before turned his head. He was leaning against the red door smoking a cigar. His eyes widened in surprise upon seeing the devil-demon masked man storming towards him while dragging along the short blonde man behind him.

"Hey, A-" He opened his mouth to make speak when the devil-demon masked man flashed his middle finger at him with a growl.

"Fuck off, Zennon." He sneered.

Zennon held his hands up in a mock surrender. He held his cigar between his sharp-teethed mouth and pushed the red door open to let the two out.

Ryo peered back at the man, Zennon, as he was yanked out of the club. He locked eyes with the older man for a few seconds before Zennon closed the red door in his face. Ryo still felt dizzy, and inhaled the cold air sharply before stumbling up the rusty icon stair case.

He looked to the back of the masked man's head. Did he know him? Ryo wasn't sure, but the man was very angry. Ryo shook his head. His wrist was beginning to burn from how tight the man held his wrist. He jumped as the man pulled him throw the last musky door, and then slammed it shut.

Ryo jolted as the man pushed him down into a sitting position. The devil bat demon masked man crouched down in front of him, as if he was observing him before he suddenly grabbed Ryo's chin and forced two fingers into his mouth.

"You have to throw the pills back up." The man said.

Ryo whined. He tried to wiggle out of the man's tight grip as an revolting taste filled his mouth. The fingers pushed down his throat, until Ryo was chocking before the fingers was removed and then Ryo found himself throwing up. His knees buckled, and numbness rain down his spin. Grossness spilled out from his stomach, and his eyes burned.

"How man pills did you take?" the man asked as he held Ryo by his shoulders. "Ryo. How many?"

Ryo panted. He turned to look up at the masked man, and gapped slowly.

"You're shaking." The man said. He rubbed Ryo's arms, as Ryo's mouth went dry. "You're hyperventilating."

Ryo felt dizzy. His head was like heavy on his shoulders. His ears were ringing as well. He gasped deeply, and whimpered. He hiccupped softly. Ryo nodded in response. He couldn't speak. He had never felt this before, and it was tightening his stomach, like there was a clawed hand inside his stomach.

"I need you to breathe." The man said as he shifted their positions.

He moved Ryo forward, to sit behind him. His legs arching up on either side of Ryo's hips, with Ryo's back against his chest. He carefully rubbed his hands against Ryo's shoulders.

"Calm down Ryo." The man said. "I need you to breathe and calm down."

Ryo almost sobbed. He knew who he wanted right now, but he couldn't have that person. Oddly he could feel that watery sensation in his eyes once again, but it was worse. Ten times worse. Like it was going to spill, and Ryo didn't understand it. He felt so weak, and he was shaking. But the man's smell was so comforting, like it was hugging him completely and rubbing his back. Coaxing him to just let go and-and… let it out. A low tenor kissed his ears, and Ryo could feel the man breathing, his chest moving up and down against his back. The gentle pressure of the man's fingertips against his skin made him want to scream.

"It's okay." The man murmured softly. "You're okay. I've got you, I won't let you go."

Ryo's nose flared. He hiccupped, and tried to hold in the itchy burning in his eyes. The man's thumbs was moving in gentle, and soothing motions along his skin. The motion of the man breathing was beginning to comfort him, and Ryo noticed he was copying the motion.

"You got flies in your bag?" the man spoke in amusement. Arms laying lazily around Ryo's shoulders, and was able to see into the leather bag. "More caddisflies."

Ryo, still panting, leant his head back to look up at the cloudy night sky. His face was hot, and his heart was still racing. "F-For Amon." He breathed out.

"Doesn't your bat eat anything else other then caddisflies?" the man asked.

"Of c-course. A-Amon. He eats b-beetles, flies, hymenopterans, m-moths, and June bugs… other than caddisflies. They're just his favorite." Ryo mumbled quietly.

The man hummed quietly. "See. You're okay. You're already coming down. You're being so good for me." The man said. "So keep talking to me. Stay with me Ryo."

Ryo shudders, eyes fluttering closed. He felt sleepy, and he was comfortable. His eyes closed at the man's soft voice. It was nice, and he kind of wanted to just sleep. He almost melted into the sold, warm body of the man. His body relaxing.

"See, you're fine." The man said sweetly. He rubbed down from Ryo's shoulders, to his arms before squeezing Ryo's hands.

Ryo breathed softly. He laid still before his sore eyes widened, and his brain seemed to be doing overtime. The man knew his name, new about Amon, knew about caddisflies… how? Ryo scrambled forward before looking back at the man. His eyes narrowed, as he noticed the dark hair poking out from the mask.

Swiftly his heart began to race again. Beating heavily in his chest as Ryo stared at the man with wide eyes of silence.

"How many pills did you take, Ryo?" the man asked again but much softer this time.

Ryo blinked once and then twice. "I… I think… three…" he said with grimace and suddenly he was dizzy again.

The man clicked his tongue. "Alright… three." He said more to himself then to Ryo. He then leaned forward to grab Ryo by the shoulder.

"Why are you here, Ryo?" he asked a little too harshly.

Ryo winced from how tightly the man was holding his shoulders. Also the way the man spoke. He suddenly had that awful, stupid sensation in his eyes again. He could feel a chill shudder run down his spin.

"I…" Ryo opened his mouth and then shut it. "I'm sorry."

The man suddenly shuddered himself. He shook his head, and pulled Ryo into a tight hug. "Ah. I don't understand how you got caught up in this." He said, his voice muffled.

Ryo sniffed. He found himself burying his face into the man's shoulder, and breathed in the man's smell sharply. It was familiar, and comfortingly. His body melting into the man's embrace and then, Ryo knew who this man was but he couldn't believe it. Maybe he was high, or the pills was messing with his mind. Maybe he didn't throw all the pills up?

There was no way this is Akira… no matter how much he really wanted it to be Akira.

It smelled just like him. Felt like him. Only one person made him feel like this, made him feel so comfortable and safe, melting into the arms.

Ryo pulled back. His eyes was blurring. He reached up for the devil bat demon mask, and pulled it off. He felt like his breath hitched in his throat, and his fingers twitched against the mask. His shoulders shook.

Ryo couldn't help himself. He throw his arms around his neck, and hugged him tightly with a sob.

"Akira, you're really back." He said.

Akira hugged him back. He wrapped his arms around Ryo's body, and rubbed his back. "I'm back." He said with a crooked smile.

"It's okay Ryo… really…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it :'3


End file.
